


Song of Bluebird

by pianoprincess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Double Life, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mystery, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoprincess/pseuds/pianoprincess
Summary: What will happen if there are two MCs in one timeline? How about if the game world meets the real world?Set in the time after the incidents of Mint Eye have ended. Saeyoung (now using his real name) notices suspicious activity on the messenger as an unknown user with the username 'Bluebird' logged into the messenger, much to Saeyoung's surprise. Shocked, Saeyoung asks for Bluebird's identity, but then the messenger becomes strange and distorted. He is forced to log out, and the messenger goes shut down. When the messenger becomes accessible again, the members are surprised by a different MC's sudden appearance since the previous MC still exists, and no reset happened. RFA members start to investigate the mysterious MC's identity as her intrusion causes a series of enigmatic events happening inside the game, including the rest of the members become self-aware, an unknown incident, and the continuous intrusion of Bluebird.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Double Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel of Thousand Cherry Blossoms (my previous work) but has a different plot ^^

_A **bluebird** is recognized as a symbol of joy and **happiness** that you'll be expecting in the future. The symbol of the bluebird is found in many cultures and dates back thousands of years. It can also represent hope, cheerfulness, prosperity, good health, and renewal coming your way._

**"Happiness -- It is a word that is pleasant to hear for everyone’s ears, but not everyone can gain real happiness throughout their lives… or is it not? What is happiness to you? Is it elegant and lavish, just like the people who belong to the top percent in your country? Is it a thing that you experience everyday? Is it temporary, or everlasting? Or maybe you didn’t know the real happiness for you until you’ve realized it’s already too late?**

**Some people’s happiness is just by looking at the sunset;**

**Hearing the birds chirp in the early morning;**

**Holding one’s child’s little hand warmly;**

**Sharing ice cream popsicles with someone precious to them;**

**Walking leisurely with sea breeze by the seashore;**

**Doing selfies with friends at school;**

**Saying 'I’m home' and 'Welcome home' every day;**

**Helping others in need wholeheartedly;**

**Watching fireworks in a beautiful, evening sky…**

**These may be small, insignificant moments to some, but they bring happiness and pleasant memories to others more than anything else. Happiness differs from every person, but what matters is you know that you're happy and no one should judge it no matter how big or small that is, because only you can tell what true happiness is for you. If you are happy at this moment, that's good; otherwise, I hope you find your own happiness soon.**

**Me? What is happiness to me? I guess… I’ll be happy if I’ll be set free… and disappear."**

* * *

_Saeyoung noticed something strange on RFA messenger as he ignored everything that's happening around him._

_The messenger suddenly became weird and the background was somewhat distorted._

_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._

**Saeyoung** : Hm? What's happening?

_Bluebird has entered the chatroom._

**Saeyoung** : Bluebird...???  
Who are you???

 **Bluebird** : @#$%^&€£  
!@#$%^&*€£  
@#$÷=^&*%

 **Saeyoung** : What is happening here?!  
Who are you, intruder?! _(Is this an in-game error? A bug? Why is there another intruder? V's route should be done by now... Reset should be happening anytime now, but what the hell is this?)_

 **Bluebird** : <Access denied>  
<Access granted>

 **Saeyoung** : ( _Damn it! This guy gained access to messenger server!)_

 **Bluebird** : <Force shutdown>

_Saeyoung has left the chatroom._

_The messenger app was force closed._

* * *

**Saeran** : Saeyoung, is there something wrong?

_Saeran put his hand on Saeyoung's shoulder, bringing him back to his senses. Saeyoung's body jumped as he saw Saeran and Seokyung (MC's name) in front of him._

**Saeyoung** : Huh?

 **Saeran** : Huh?

 **Seokyung** : Saeyoung, thanks for planning this surprise party for us!  
_She smiled happily as she linked arms with Saeran._

 **Saeyoung** : Yeah, sure. I'm happy for both of you!

 **Saeran** : Are you okay? They told me you're not even paying attention earlier...

 **Saeyoung:** Uh, no... I'm fine! You guys should enjoy this party, k?

 **Saeran** : Thanks, Saeyoung.  
_He gave him a relieved smile._

 **Zen** : Saeyoung! Are you back?  
_He approached Saeyoung while holding his plate full of food._

 **Saeyoung** : Why?

 **Yoosung** : What do you mean why? Zen told me you're so focused on your phone that you didn't even hear Saeran's proposal!

_He kept quiet but still smiled a little._

**Zen** : Anyway, you should go get something to eat now.

 **Saeyoung** : Oh, okay. I should.

_He went to the buffet table._

**Yoosung** : Come eat with us, Saeyoung!

 **Saeyoung** : Yeah!  
_He shouted from afar as he was getting his food._

 **Saeyoung** : _(I'm sure it's a highly-skilled hacker. He even forced shut down the messenger. Bluebird? What is he after now? I should recover the messenger after this party ends.)_

_Still thinking about what happened to the messenger, Saeyoung was eating his food quietly while others were busy talking to the newly-engaged couple._

**Jumin** : So, when are you planning to get married?

 **Seokyung** : Um, Saeran and I talked about this... and we decided to get married a year after!

 **Yoosung** : Huh? A year after? Isn't that too long?

 **Zen** : Yeah, I thought so, too...

 **Seokyung** : Um... It's because I still have urgent work to be done in the company... And the same goes for Saeran.

 **Yoosung** : Is that true, Saeran?

 **Saeran** : Yes...

 **Jaehee** : I think it's not bad. After all, they should know what's best for them.

 **Yoosung** : Jaehee's right!

 **Jumin** : I didn't expect that from you, Assistant Kang.

 **Jaehee** : I beg your pardon?

 **Zen** : Sheesh... This jerk, really! You don't have any good things left to say?

 **Jumin** : What's wrong about it? It's a compliment.

 **Zen** : Doesn't sound like one to me at all! Right, Jaehee?

 **Jumin** : Is that right, Assistant Kang?

_Jaehee let out a heavy sigh._

**Yoosung** : Here we go again!

 **Seokyung** : Saeyoung!

_They suddenly became quiet as Seokyung called Saeyoung's name loudly._

**Saeyoung** : Huh? Why?

 **Saeran** : You're awfully quiet today, you know?

 **Yoosung** : Yeah! You're not even talking at all!

 **Saeyoung** : I'm eating?

 **Saeran** : Are you sure that's your reason?

_Saeyoung nodded nonchalantly._

**Zen** : Suspicious... suspicious...

 **Yoosung** : Yeah!

 **Saeyoung** : Don't mind me guys, I'm really fine! I'm really enjoying the food so don't disturb me.

_Zen and Yoosung looked at each other while Saeran continued to observe his brother._

* * *

_As soon as the engagement party has ended, Saeyoung went home right away._  
_As he entered his house, he rushed to open his computers one by one and started finding out about the new intruder._

**Saeyoung** : Why the hell did he force me out of the messenger?

_He stared at his computer monitor intently._

**Saeyoung** : I should block him since he gained access illegally.

_He typed on the keyboard with fast hands._

**Saeyoung** : Done. The messenger is now accessible again. Now, I should trace back his IP address.

_Outside his room, Saeran shouted._

**Saeran** : Saeyoung, are you inside?!

 **Saeyoung** : Yeah!

 **Saeran** : Alright. I'll take a shower first, then.

 **Saeyoung** : Yeah!  
_He continued working on his computers._

 **Saeyoung** : For now I've successfully blocked his access, but I shouldn't let my guard down. I can tell he's skilled. Come to think of it... I thought there would be a reset, but it's not happening. Seokyung is still the main character. Is this a sequel or something? Is there another plot or something? If that's the case, who is this hacker?

* * *

_The next day..._

_Everyone except V was online on the messenger._

**Seokyung** : Wow! It's been a while since we are all online~

 **ZEN** : Right? Haha  
Amazing!

 **Yoosung** : I'm in the classroom now lol  
I came here because I'm sleepy lol

 **ZEN** : Did you play LOLOL again last night?

 **Yoosung** : Hahaha...

 **ZEN** : Such a game addict.

 **Kang Jaehee** : What if your professor catches you using your phone?

 **Yoosung** : I could handle it!

 **Saeran** : -_-

 **Seokyung** : Um, since you guys are all here, I have to tell you something...

 **Han Jumin** : Oh?

 **Seokyung** : I didn't anticipate that mountains of work are waiting for me :(

 **Kang Jaehee** : Hah... I can relate...

 **ZEN** : Jaehee lmao

 **Yoosung** : lololol

 **Seokyung** : And this is on a different level...  
I have to travel a lot because of them! So...

 **ZEN** : So?

 **Seokyung** : I guess I won't be active in RFA parties, or in this chatroom :(

 **Yoosung** : Really?!

 **Saeran** : Same goes for me...

 **ZEN** : Saeran, you too?

 **Saeran** : Sorry.

 **ZEN** : Now that's sad!

 **Han Jumin** : So we won't be holding parties again?

 **Yoosung** : Too bad!

 **Seokyung** : We're really sorry, guys!

 **Han Jumin** : Hmm... It can't be helped if you two couldn't make it for now.

 **Seokyung** : But we will make it up to you once this is over!

 **Saeran** : Seokyung is right.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I see... What will you do, Director Han?

 **Han Jumin** : We have no choice but to let them go. However, please make sure to come back.

 **Seokyung** : Of course! Thank you for understanding us, Jumin! Everyone, thank you, and sorry!

 **ZEN** : It's fine... We understand!

 **Yoosung** : Yeah, you've already done a lot of things for RFA, so cheer up!

 **Saeyoung** : Yoosung is right. No need to worry!

 **Saeran** : Thank you, everyone.

 **Yoosung** : We will miss you guys!

 **Seokyung** : We will miss you, too! Everyone, please be well and we will return soon!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Good luck, Seokyung and Saeran.

* * *

_A few days have passed since Seokyung and Saeran became inactive both in RFA and on the messenger._

_Meanwhile, other RFA members were chatting as usual._

**Yoosung** : I wonder if Seokyung and Saeran are doing okay?

 **ZEN** : They are, for sure. Nothing is impossible for those two.

 **Yoosung** : That's right! But the chatroom is not lively anymore T_T

 **ZEN** : Well... I would be lying if I say that's not it...  
Should I post my selfies so that the messenger will be bright and lively again?

 **Kang Jaehee:** My eyes are ready.

 **ZEN** : lmao

 **Yoosung** : Ugh... -_-

 **Han Jumin** : ...

 **ZEN** : Are you against it, Jumin?

 **Han Jumin** : I didn't say anything.

 **Yoosung** : lololol  
Jumin really didn't say anything!  
I bet you guys will start bickering again!

_Jiwon has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN** : But I'm jealous since I don't have a girlfriend yet -_-

 **Yoosung** : Me too! While Seokyung and Saeran are already engaged, we are still single lololol

 **Kang Jaehee:** You should be careful when you start dating, Zen.

 **Saeyoung** : Ah~ Because of Zen's career?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yes. Fans will get mad if Zen has a girlfriend, and don't forget about the scandal too...

 **Yoosung** : So Zen will be forever alone then!

 **ZEN** : What did you say?!

 **Saeyoung** : lolololol

 **Yoosung** : Cheers for being forever alone, Zen!

 **ZEN** : Are you picking up a fight with me, Yoosung?

 **Han Jumin** : What an immature, picking up a fight against younger than him.

 **ZEN** : What? Immature?!

 **Kang Jaehee** : I guess except Saeran and Seokyung, all RFA members are doomed to stay single ^^

 **Yoosung** : Whoa! That's too cruel, Jaehee T_T  
Just you guys wait, I will get a girlfriend earlier than Zen!

 **ZEN** : Yoosung ^^  
You're getting way ahead of yourself ^^  
With my handsome and perfect looks and body, there's no doubt I'll be getting a girlfriend first before you ^^

 **Saeyoung** : lololol

 **Han Jumin** : Is getting a girlfriend some kind of competition?

 **ZEN** : Don't try to join since you already have your furball lololol

 **Saeyoung** : Jumin, I wanna see Elly's photos!

 **ZEN** : Gahhh!!!  
DON'T YOU DARE POST A PHOTO OF THAT FURBALL!!!

 **Han Jumin** : I hate to agree with Zen, but I don't want you to see Elizabeth the 3rd. And she's not Elly, for nth time's sake.

 **Yoosung** : lolololol  
Jumin is pissed off!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Saeyoung?  
Don't you even dare mention the "C" to Director Han ^^

 **Saeyoung** : Sorry, Ma'am! T_T

 **ZEN** : God! That was close...!

 **Saeyoung** : HEY!!!

 **Yoosung** : ???

 **Saeyoung** : There's an intruder!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Intruder??

 **ZEN** : What?  
OMG!  
Another intruder?

 **Han Jumin** : Ji... Won...?

 **Yoosung** : Who?  
Jiwon?  
Huh? Sounds familiar...

 **ZEN** : You thought so, too?

 **Han Jumin** : Sounds familiar to you?

 **Kang Jaehee** : I also think I've heard of this name before...

 **Yoosung** : Really?! So I'm not the only one!

 **Saeyoung** : Username Jiwon, who are you?  
How did you get into this app?  
Don't tell me some hacker led you here?

 **Jiwon** : Hello...

 **ZEN** : Wait, this is too familiar!  
What was that called again? De...? De...

 **Kang Jaehee** : Deja vu.

 **ZEN** : Right! Deja vu!

 **Saeyoung** : Are you talking about how Seokyung ended up joining RFA?

 **Yoosung** : No, no... That's not it! It was different...

 **Saeyoung** : Huh? Then?

 **Han Jumin** : Hey.  
Wait.  
Let's ask this Jiwon person first.  
Care to introduce yourself?

 **Jiwon** : Hello... I'm here because a certain person named 'Bluebird' let me to this chatroom.

 **Saeyoung** : Bluebird?!

 **Yoosung** : Who's that?

 **ZEN** : Saeyoung, do you know Bluebird?

 **Saeyoung** : To be honest...  
Our messenger has been hacked during Saeran and Seokyung's engagement party.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Come again?

 **Han Jumin** : Hacked...? Again???

 **ZEN** : So that's why you were so out of it back then?

 **Han Jumin** : Why didn't you say so?

 **Saeyoung** : Sorry T_T  
I did fix it myself and strengthen the security but I didn't expect this to happen again!

 **ZEN** : Why is our messenger always being hacked? Haaa...

 **Yoosung** : Should we change our app then?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Who is it this time?  
Mint Eye is already gone, right?

 **Han Jumin** : Of course...  
Jiwon, I have questions.

 **Jiwon** : ?

 **Han Jumin** : What is your purpose of coming into this messenger?  
Who is that Bluebird?

 **Jiwon** : I don't have any idea. I was only told to find the owner of the lost phone and that Bluebird person connected me through this app.

 **Han Jumin** : Told by Bluebird?

 **Jiwon** : Yes.

 **Han Jumin** : Anything else?

 **ZEN** : Huh?

 **Han Jumin** : That's all?

 **Jiwon** : Um... That's all...

 **Han Jumin** : You don't remember anything?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han? What are you saying?

 **Saeyoung** : I've tracked Jiwon's info and she's an ordinary office worker.

 **Jiwon** : Excuse me?

 **ZEN** : She?! So Jiwon is a girl?!

 **Yoosung** : I knew it!

 **Saeyoung** : You are being suspicious and some hacker who attacked our messenger led you here so I have no choice but to dig up some personal info about you.

 **Jiwon** : Is Bluebird... really a hacker?

 **Saeyoung** : I don't know why he hacked our messenger but I'm sure of it, and you were tricked.

 **Yoosung** : Seriously, this whole scenario is very familiar!

 **ZEN** : The name Jiwon, too.  
Don't you guys feel it?

 **Han Jumin** : Jiwon...  
Don't you really remember anything?

 **ZEN** : So you feel it too, Jumin?

 **Yoosung** : Jiwon, by any chance, do you know us?

 **Jiwon** : I don't think so...

 **Saeyoung** : Now this is interesting.

 **Kang Jaehee:** Did you find something else?

 **Yoosung** : What is it, Saeyoung?

 **Jiwon** : Excuse me but what is going on? Who are you guys and what is this messenger?

 **Kang Jaehee** : We will tell you everything after we confirm that you are not a person with ill intentions. I hope you understand.

 **Saeyoung** : Jiwon... She looks like Han Seokyung.

 **Han Jumin** : ..........

 **ZEN** : Huh? What do you mean?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Looks like Seokyung?

 **Yoosung** : Does Seokyung have a twin?  
No... She doesn't...

 **Jiwon** : Who is Seokyung?

 **Saeyoung** : _(No way... A different main character? Existing at the same timeline with Seokyung? How is this possible? This is too suspicious...)_

 **Yoosung** : Come to think of it, when I first saw Seokyung, she kind of looks familiar!

 **ZEN** : I didn't talk about it, but I somehow felt it too.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Same for me as well.

 **Saeyoung** : What are you guys talking about?

_In his office, Jumin was tapping his fingers on the table while reading the chats._

**Han Jumin** : _(Are they... starting to become aware of themselves? Do they remember Jiwon from the previous route...? There's no reset, but why did she appear again?)_

 **Jiwon** : I'm quite uncomfortable...

 **Saeyoung** : Because I've peered into your personal info and even saw your face?

 **Yoosung** : Jiwon, Saeyoung is an ex-hacker and is also in charge of confidential information about our association. That's why he was able to do that.

 **Saeyoung** : We have the right to do that since you came here suddenly, right?

 **ZEN** : For some reason, the trust fund kid is awfully quiet  
and Saeyoung, on the other hand, is the most suspicious of Jiwon!

 **Yoosung** : I notice it too! Usually, it's Jumin who will interrogate...

 **Kang Jaehee** : Is it because she is associated with that Bluebird hacker?

 **Jiwon** : I don't know about Bluebird at all.

 **Saeyoung** : So you just came here with pure intentions?

 **Jiwon** : That's right!

 **ZEN** : Hey, Saeyoung.  
Maybe we should give her the benefit of the doubt? Just like what happened to Seokyung?

 **Yoosung** : Zen is right, Saeyoung.  
Keep it cool~

 **Saeyoung** : You guys don't know, but this Bluebird is highly-skilled. He even gained access to the messenger during that time, and he forced me out. I was anxious that he was going to control our messenger.

 **ZEN** : WHAT?!  
REALLY?!

 **Yoosung** : So are you saying that he is like Saeran back then? I mean, he is that skilled...

 **Jiwon** : Maybe I should leave... I'm sorry. I don't intend to intrude.

 **Han Jumin** : Wait!  
Don't leave just yet!

 **Kang Jaehee** : ???  
Director Han?

 **ZEN** : Oh...?

 **Yoosung** : Jumin?

 **Jiwon:** ?

 **Han Jumin** : Join our organization.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han???

 **Saeyoung** : Hey, Jumin.

 **ZEN** : Seriously?

 **Yoosung** : I didn't expect this from Jumin at all!

 **Saeyoung** : Jumin, I know you're the present leader...  
But how could you invite her in such a short time?

 **Han Jumin** : Did you find anything suspicious about her?

 **Saeyoung** : No... not really... Except that she looks like Seokyung.  
But we still don't know about her true identity.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han, it's true that we couldn't proceed with holding parties since Seokyung is not around, but since Saeyoung is against it due to security reasons, how about reconsider Jiwon's becoming a member?

 **Han Jumin** : I understand everyone's concerns. However, if we don't grab this opportunity, then RFA won't have any reason to exist. We don't even know when Seokyung will return.

 **Yoosung** : I agree with Jumin...  
We didn't hold the party last time due to series of events...

 **ZEN** : Well, that's true. We canceled the party.  
We should gain back our reputation! Also, I'm curious about Jiwon, too.

 **Yoosung** : Me too! That deja vu feeling!

 **Kang Jaehee:** I will respect your decision, Director Han.

 **Saeyoung** : But I will continue investigating that hacker.

 **Han Jumin** : Of course.  
So what do you think, Jiwon?

 **Jiwon** : What is this organization for?

 **Han Jumin** : Assistant Kang, explain it to her.

 **Kang Jaehee:** Oh, alright...  
Our association is called RFA... We hold parties to help those in need. We auction our leader's photographs and donate the funds to charities. Now, our leader is currently abroad due to personal reasons, so our acting leader is Director Han Jumin.

 **ZEN** : Hi, Jiwon! I'm Zen, a musical actor~  
Jaehee, you should introduce yourself too!

 **Kang Jaehee:** Uh... Already? But she still hasn't accepted it?

 **Yoosung** : Jiwon, my name is Yoosung! I'm a university student.

 **ZEN** : Yeah! I know she will! She will find out soon anyway.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Well... I'm Kang Jaehee, Director Han Jumin's chief assistant.

 **Saeyoung** : I'm Saeyoung, head of the intelligence unit of Jumin's company. He's the son of the chairman.

 **Han Jumin** : Aside from the leader, we also have two members who are away at the moment. They are Saeran, Saeyoung's brother, and Seokyung, our party coordinator.

 **Saeyoung** : So, you already have an idea of who we are now, Jiwon?

 **Jiwon** : I see... Then I should introduce myself too. I'm Cha Jiwon, an office worker in an IT company.

 **Han Jumin** : .........  
( _Even her family name is the same... Although I'm not really sure about her job back then...)_

 **ZEN** : I think Jiwon will do a good job filling in Seokyung's place as our party coordinator!

 **Yoosung** : Not bad, Zen!

 **Saeyoung** : I don't agree with this, but since Jumin is our leader, I know he thinks rationally. If you're doing this to fill in Seokyung's place, then I have no objection.

 **Yoosung** : Right, Jumin?

 **Kang Jaehee** : So, what is your decision, Jiwon? Are you joining RFA?

 **Jiwon** : I really don't mind, and I'm not sure if I can help but, alright, I'll give it a go.

 **ZEN** : Wow, we already have a new coordinator!  
I mean, a temporary coordinator!

 **Yoosung** : Great! We will be able to hold parties again!  
Welcome, Jiwon!

 **Kang Jaehee:** Welcome, Jiwon. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask us.

 **Saeyoung** : Welcome to RFA.

 **Han Jumin** : Welcome. Looking forward to working with you. This must be abrupt to you, but thank you for accepting our invitation.

 **Jiwon** : Thank you for accepting me. Holding parties sounds fun so I'll give my best!

 **Han Jumin** : Hmm...

 **ZEN** : So positive! I like it!

 **Yoosung** : I guess our chatroom is going to be lively again ^^

 **Jiwon** : So I thought of something.

 **ZEN** : About the party?

 **Jiwon** : I'm sure you still don't trust me yet... So I want to meet you all!

 **Yoosung** : Huh?! Really?!

 **Saeyoung** : Well, not bad.

 **Han Jumin** : Are you sure about that?

 **Jiwon** : Yes! If you guys are free this weekend, let's meet! How does it sound?

 **ZEN** : Oooh~  
This is getting exciting!  
We would be able to meet Jiwon so soon without her being stuck in some apartment

 **Yoosung** : Huh? Zen, I was about to say that too!

 **Saeyoung** : ???  
Apartment?

 **Kang Jaehee:** Come to think of it... This is deja vu indeed.

 **Han Jumin** : _(They remembered the apartment? The previous route? But that was long ago... How come?)_

 **ZEN** : I also don't understand.  
I unconsciously typed the word apartment...  
Uh... I feel strange.

 **Yoosung** : Me too T_T  
But it seems Saeyoung doesn't feel the same way as us?

 **Saeyoung** : Exactly. Am I missing something here?  
What about you, Jumin?

 **Han Jumin:** I don't know...

 **Kang Jaehee** : I think all of our questions will be answered once we meet Jiwon.

 **ZEN** : That's correct!

 **Jiwon** : So, weekend it is?

 **Yoosung** : I'm free! How about you guys?

 **ZEN** : I don't have any rehearsals this weekend so I'll go.  
Can't wait to meet Jiwon~

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han, are you going?

 **Han Jumin** : Ya

 **ZEN** : Ya?

 **Saeyoung** : I'll go, too.  
See you, Jiwon.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Then let's see each other soon. Jiwon, we will explain to you in person about your duties and responsibilities as our party coordinator.

 **Han Jumin:** I have something to do now, so I'll get going.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I as well, have to go.

 **Jiwon** : See you, Director Han and Jaehee!

 **Han Jumin** : Why are you calling me Director Han? You're not my employee. Anyway, see you, Jiwon.

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Looking forward to this weekend, Jiwon.

_Kang Jaehee has left the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : Is it only me or Jumin is acting strange?

 **ZEN** : Well... I can't understand that jerk anyway.  
Jiwon, thanks again for joining RFA! See you soon!

 **Jiwon** : Thanks Zen!

 **ZEN** : Sure! Gotta go!

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : Thanks for allowing us to hold parties again, Jiwon!

 **Jiwon** : Thank you, Yoosung ^^ I'll do my best ^^

 **Yoosung** : See you then ^^ Let's talk again later!

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

**Saeyoung** : Jiwon, if you have any questions about how to use the app, just ask me. Oh, and you can see our profiles including our profile photos so you should have an idea of how we look like.

 **Jiwon** : Okay, Saeyoung... thank you.  
Um...

 **Saeyoung** : What is it?

 **Jiwon** : I hope you'll find Bluebird.

 **Saeyoung** : I will. See you soon, then? I have some work left to do.

 **Jiwon** : Sure, go ahead. See you, Saeyoung ^^

 **Saeyoung** : Bye~

_Saeyoung has left the chatroom._

* * *

_After the chat, the woman who looks like the main character put down her phone, still showing the RFA messenger, on the table with her right hand. She wore a familiar handmade bracelet, but the flower decorations were already wilted. She tied up her long, brown hair as she faced several computer monitors with different programs running. One of the monitors showed a login page. On the username space, she typed in the word "Bluebird", and entered the password after._

**Jiwon** : So, shall we get started?

  
_She smirked, but it soon faded away. Her face turned serious as she started typing fast._


	2. Cat Robot

**Seoul Detention Center**   
**1 month ago**

_In the visitation room, Rika was accompanied by a guard as she entered. Her eyes widened in surprise by her unexpected visitor. She carefully sat in front of the acrylic partition that was between her and her visitor._

**Rika** : I didn't expect you to visit me, Seokyung. Are you here to witness my unfortunate situation?

 **Seokyung?** : You look good in your uniform. That khaki uniform suits you better than a black dress.

 **Rika** : Are you insulting me? I don't have time for this so tell me why you're here. I'm sure you're not here to only visit me.  
 _She addressed irritatingly._

 **Seokyung?** : I see that you don't even have an ounce of remorse in your eyes.

_Rika kept quiet, but she looked at Seokyung straight in her eyes._

**Rika** : Hm? Who are you? You're not Seokyung, are you?

 **Seokyung?** : Oh, so you've figured out already? As expected from the main antagonist. I even dolled myself to look like her. What a shame.  
 _She sighed heavily as she tied up her long, brown hair in front of Rika._

 **Rika** : So, I'm right. You're not her even if you look like her. Her eyes were lonely, but still full of useless hope... Oh, I guess it was not useless after all. But yours are... hollow. So, who the hell are you? Don't give me a cliché reason like, you're her long lost twin or something.

_The woman in front of Rika smiled sweetly._

**Jiwon** : Let's just say I'm her twin from an alternate universe.

 **Rika** : What is that nonsense?

 **Jiwon** : I'm here to ask about the remaining members of that cult of yours. Not the VIP list, but the ordinary ones.

 **Rika** : And why should I give you that?

 **Jiwon** : None of your business.

 **Rika** : What do you think you're doing? Mint Eye is already gone, and their leader is going to prison very soon! What else do you want? Are you role-playing a hero or something? Do you think you can do something great in this world?!  
 _She yelled in anger._

 **Jiwon** : Calm down, Rika. I'm not obliged to tell you about what I have to do. But, if you don't want to give me the list, it's fine. I'll just look for other ways, I guess.

_Rika glared at Jiwon as she watched her about to leave._

_Jiwon stopped before leaving the room and turned back to Rika._

**Jiwon** : No matter what you do, you'll still be the antagonist of this story. You won't be able to change your fate and you're only doing as you're told. Aren't you tired of playing a bad person all the time?

 **Rika** : What a crazy woman.

_Jiwon smiled sweetly before leaving the room and that made Rika more furious._

_As she closed the door behind her, her face turned sour._

**Jiwon** : At least... you're not aware of yourself.

* * *

_The weekend came and the day where RFA members meet Jiwon has come._

_Zen was looking at himself in the mirror attentively. He took his bottle of perfume and sprayed it all over him several times._

**Zen** : I'm excited but quite nervous to meet Jiwon. I hope this strange, familiar feeling will be answered when I meet her.

_Yoosung was putting his stuff inside his small backpack hurriedly._

**Yoosung** : I hope I won't be late! Today's Saturday and there would be lots of people outside.

_He took his phone and put it inside his pocket._

**Yoosung** : I wonder what kind of person Jiwon is.

_Jaehee closed the door of her apartment while she received a call._

**Jaehee** : Hello? You're already there, Director Han? Oh, I see. Yes, I'm on my way. Yes, see you.  
 _She hung up._

 **Jaehee** : Drinking wine during lunchtime? Really?  
 _She sighed as she hurried to leave._

_Saeyoung was stuck in a traffic jam along the highway._   
_He called Yoosung while waiting for the traffic lights to go green._

**Saeyoung** : Yoosung? I'm on my way. Yeah, tell Zen to wait for us, too. What about Jaehee? Ah, sure. Bye.

_He dropped the call but the traffic lights remained red light._

**Saeyoung** : Hah... This is taking so long.

_In a fancy, French restaurant, Jumin was sitting alone drinking wine._

* * *

_Jiwon was brushing her long hair in front of the mirror. Then, she glanced at her right wrist. She dropped her arm and looked at the handmade bracelet she's wearing. She sighed heavily before trying to remove the bracelet but to no avail._

**Jiwon** : How long does she have to wear this thing? Why is she not taking this off? Should I take this off from her instead?  
 _Her voice sounded irritated._

* * *

_On the plane..._

**Saeran** : Seokyung, I'm amazed that you're still wearing the bracelet I gave you.

 **Seokyung** : Of course! This is very special to me.

 **Saeran** : But the flowers were already withered. And... I only gave you that to hide your scar.

 **Seokyung** : But still you made this for me.

 **Saeran** : Close your eyes.

 **Seokyung** : Huh? Why?

 **Saeran** : I'm not doing anything weird here. Hurry.

 **Seokyung** : Oh, okay.

_She closed her eyes. Saeran reached for her right hand and wrapped something around her wrist._

**Seokyung** : Huh?

 **Saeran** : You can open your eyes now.

_Seokyung opened her eyes and was surprised to see a new, golden bracelet around her wrist._

**Seokyung** : Saeran...

 **Saeran** : For you. Do you like it? It suits you!  
 _He smiled warmly at her._

 **Seokyung** : Yes, it is so pretty. Thank you, Saeran.  
 _She gave her a bright smile._

 **Saeran** : I'll buy you lots of bracelets, Seokyung.

 **Seokyung** : Nah, you don't really have to. But! I'll still keep this handmade bracelet you made for me.  
 _She uttered as she kept the bracelet inside her bag._

 **Saeran** : Of course.

* * *

_Jiwon was struggling to remove the handmade bracelet similar to Seokyung's, but suddenly, it started to vanish._

**Jiwon** : Huh?

_She was shocked to witness the bracelet disappeared completely on her wrist._

**Jiwon** : Did she finally take it off?! That's a relief!

_She turned her right wrist and looked at the scar that is still evident._

**Jiwon** : Still gonna cover this one.

_She stood up and took her shoulder bag before going out._

_Before going to the meeting place, Jiwon went inside the accessories store along the street._

**Saleslady** : Welcome!

 **Jiwon** : I'm looking for some bracelets.

 **Saleslady** : Sure! We have a wide selection of bracelets. This way, Miss.

_Jiwon followed the saleslady towards the bracelet section. As she was browsing, her eyes lay on the small, cute animal robots on display._

* * *

**Jaehee** : Director Han?

_When she arrived at the French restaurant, she stopped her tracks in shock as she saw Jumin still drinking wine, and found two bottles, one was already empty while the other was half-full._

**Jumin** : Oh you're here, Assistant Kang.

 **Jaehee** : I thought we are having lunch?  
 _She smiled, but her words were full of sarcasm._

 **Jumin** : Where are the others?  
 _He ignored Jaehee's remark._

 _She cleared her throat before speaking._  
 **Jaehee** : I believe they're on their way.

_She quietly sat in front of Jumin, and observed the fancy restaurant._

**???** : Jaehee!

_Jaehee turned around to see where the voice was coming from. She raised her arm in reply._

**Yoosung** : That damn traffic jam!

 **Zen** : I know, right?

 **Yoosung** : Saeyoung's driving skill is no joke, though.

_Saeyoung smiled as the three of them approached Jumin and Jaehee's table._

**Zen** : Whoa! Mr. Corporate Director is having a drinking session in broad daylight!

_Jaehee let out a sigh._

**Saeyoung** : Did you finish this one bottle already, Jumin?

 **Jumin** : Yeah.

 **Yoosung** : Why are you drinking too much?

 **Jumin** : This is not too much.

 **Zen** : I don't think so?

 **Yoosung** : Zen, look! Look!  
 _Yoosung tapped Zen's shoulder in urgency._

 **Zen** : What, what?  
 _He answered in panic and followed Yoosung's index finger pointing at somewhere else._

 **Zen** : Seokyung?! Why is she here?

_Others followed Zen and Yoosung's gaze from afar._

**Jaehee** : Don't tell me...!

 **Saeyoung** : Yes, that's Jiwon.

 **Yoosung** : Awe~some! She really looks like Seokyung!

_Finally, Jiwon found RFA's table. She smiled as she approached RFA members while they stared at her in awe._

**Jiwon** : RFA... right? Nice to meet you! It's me, Jiwon!  
 _She bowed in front of them._

_Still speechless, they didn't respond but kept on staring at her._

**Jiwon** : Um...

_Suddenly, Jumin stood up from his seat, approached Jiwon, and hugged her. She gasped during the unexpected, awkward situation._

**Jaehee** : My goodness!

 **Yoosung** : Jumin?!

_Saeyoung was shocked, unable to say anything._

**Zen:** Hey, Jumin! What do you think you're doing?!

_Zen hurriedly stood up and approached Jumin and Jiwon, then he pulled Jumin away from her forcefully._

**Zen** : Hey, you're not behaving that is fit for a corporate director like you. How could you do that to someone you've just met?! And she's a woman at that! Back off, you're drunk!

_Jumin didn't say anything as he was being dragged away by Zen._

**Jaehee** : Director Han, you're drunk...

 **Yoosung** : What did I just see...

_Saeyoung looked away, still not saying anything._

**Zen** : Jiwon, are you okay?!

 **Jiwon** : Uh...

 **Jaehee** : You must be startled, Jiwon. We're so sorry about what happened. Director Han is really not like this, especially to women...

 **Yoosung** : Jumin is drunk! Look at these bottles. Why did he drink so much anyway? Jiwon, so sorry... It's our first meeting and yet...

_Finally, Jumin spoke in his usual, low voice, but not looking at anyone._

**Jumin** : I'm sorry. I must be out of my mind. Excuse me.

_He went away from the table._

**Zen** : Is he going to the restroom? My god! What if he causes trouble again?!

 **Saeyoung** : I think you should go with him, Zen.

 **Zen** : Ugh... Fine. Then, we'll be right back!

_Zen followed Jumin hurriedly._

**Jaehee** : You must be really startled, Jiwon...

 **Jiwon** : Um, I was but... I'm fine now.  
 _She smiled gently._

 **Yoosung** : Jiwon, please have a seat!

_Jiwon sat beside Jaehee._

**Jaehee** : Despite what happened, please make yourself comfortable with us, Jiwon. We're glad to meet you in person.

 **Yoosung** : That's right! We're happy that we'll be able to hold parties again thanks to you, Jiwon!  
 _Yoosung smiled brightly._

 **Jiwon** : Thank you for accepting me in RFA.

_Then, Jiwon saw Saeyoung looking at her. He then averted his eyes away from her._

**Yoosung** : Saeyoung, say something, will you?  
Why so quiet?

 **Saeyoung** : Um... You really look like Seokyung.  
 _He uttered shyly._

 **Jiwon** : Do I really resemble her that much?

 **Yoosung** : Yeah! Do you wanna see her?

_Jiwon nodded in curiosity. Then, Yoosung took out his phone and showed her their group photo during Seokyung and Saeran's engagement party._

**Yoosung** : Look, this is Seokyung. See?

_Jiwon widened her eyes in surprise._

**Jiwon** : You're right... We look so similar. Oh? So this is Saeran?

 **Yoosung** : Yeah, Saeyoung's twin brother. Wow, we have two twins in RFA!

 **Jiwon** : Um... I'm not her twin...

 **Saeyoung** : Yoosung, you're making her feel uncomfortable...

 **Yoosung:** Am I? Sorry, Jiwon!

 **Jiwon** : No, no... It's alright!  
 _She smiled again as if nothing had happened._

 **Yoosung** : But uh... Have we met before?

_Jaehee and Saeyoung looked at Yoosung as he asked Jiwon an unusual question._

**Jiwon** : Sorry...?

 **Zen** : We're back! Hey, Jumin! Behave properly!  
God...

_Jumin and Zen returned to their respective seats._

**Jaehee** : Director Han, are you sober now?

 **Zen** : Seriously, why did you drink too much? Is your drunk habit hugging people? Aren't you ashamed to face our new member?

 **Jumin** : I have no excuse. I'm sorry, Jiwon.  
 _He said politely._

 **Jiwon** : It's alright now, Jumin.

 **Zen** : Jiwon, nice to meet you again! Wow~ you look like Seokyung!

 **Saeyoung** : Zen, she already heard that a lot today...

 **Zen** : But for some reason, you're too familiar...?

 **Yoosung** : I know, right?! It's as if we've known her already!

 **Saeyoung** : Isn't it because you see Seokyung in her?

 **Zen** : No, no. That's not it...

 **Yoosung** : I agree with Zen.

 **Jaehee** : Now that you mention it... I think I kind of know how you both feel.

 **Jiwon** : _(What now...? Do they remember me? That's impossible though...)_  
 _She looked at Jumin, while he was looking somewhere else, and Saeyoung looked at Jiwon again._

 **Jumin** : Shall we order now?

 **Yoosung** : Alright! I'm getting hungry...

 **Zen** : Me too... But this is such a nice restaurant.

 **Jumin** : Of course. I managed to book it for today despite of the high demand.

 **Zen** : Are you sober now? You're already showing off. And dude, stop drinking wine now, will you?

 **Jumin** : You can order wine too if you're jealous.

 **Zen** : I'm not jealous for goodness sake! My god. You're impossible!

 **Jaehee** : Zen, Director Han? Please stop now, will you?  
 _Jaehee smiled in sarcasm._

 **Jumin** : Saeyoung, do you want to drink wine?

 **Saeyoung** : No, I don't drink, remember?

 **Yoosung** : Right... Saeyoung doesn't drink any alcoholic beverage.

 **Jiwon** : Really?

_Saeyoung was taken aback as Jiwon showed interest._

**Saeyoung** : Yes...

 **Jiwon** : I see! Me, too!

_Jumin was talking to the waiter for the order._

**Yoosung** : Eh... Really?

 **Jaehee** : Yoosung, why do you sound like you're disappointed?

 **Yoosung** : Huh? Hahaha... Do I?

 **Zen** : Then, what do you like to drink, Jiwon?

"Caramel Macchiato!"

_The rest of them were surprised as Jumin and Jiwon answered simultaneously._

**Yoosung** : Huh...?

 **Zen** : What now...?

_Jaehee glanced at Jiwon and Jumin back and forth while Saeyoung looked puzzled._

**Jiwon** : Um...  
 _She looked at Jumin hoping for an answer._

 **Jumin** : I'm just thinking of caramel macchiato to make myself sober... Yeah.

 **Jaehee** : But Director Han, you don't like sweets... You're an espresso addict-- I mean, lover.

 **Jumin** : That's right, but I only said that wanting to myself sober.

 **Yoosung** : Jumin, you're acting strange since yesterday, you know?

 **Saeyoung** : Maybe because he's just drunk?

 **Zen** : Don't tell me, you also have this deja vu feeling just like ours?! That's why you know Jiwon's coffee preference?

 **Yoosung** : No way... Is that true, Jumin?

 **Jumin** : I don't know.

 **Saeyoung** : Aren't you all leaving me out? I don't understand what that deja vu feeling is about.

 **Zen** : Jiwon, we know we've mentioned this in the chatroom last time... That you feel too familiar to us? By any chance, do you feel the same way?

 **Jiwon** : I'm sorry, but I'm not following...

 **Zen** : Right...?

 **Yoosung** : But it's strange since the three of us feel the same way about Jiwon! I don't know about Jumin, though. And Saeyoung surely doesn't.

_Their "interrogation" was interrupted by their food being served._

**Yoosung** : Oooh~ Steak!

 **Saeyoung** : Good job, Jumin!

 **Jaehee** : This is your chance to eat proper food now, Saeyoung.

 **Saeyoung** : What? Haha... That habit of mine is already over~

 **Jumin** : I hope you'll like the food here, Jiwon.

 **Jiwon** : Thank you, Jumin. Thank you for the food!

 **Jaehee** : Anyway, about the party...

 **Zen** : Oh, right. The party!

 **Jaehee** : Director Han is currently our leader, so he'll decide when and where to hold the party.

 **Yoosung** : It's been a while since we have our last party.  
 _Yoosung had a hint of sadness in his voice._

 **Yoosung** : So, I'm looking forward to the party this time!

 **Zen** : Yeah... I hope no more shocking events will happen so that we will be able to hold parties again!

 **Yoosung** : And no more secrets! I've had enough of those secrets...

 **Jumin** : I will inform you if I have decided on the party date. Jiwon, your task is to coordinate with guests that RFA members will suggest to you by exchanging emails with them. It's your responsibility to convince them to attend our party.

 **Jiwon** : I see. I'll do my best!

 **Zen** : Wow, Jiwon is enthusiastic about this! I have a good feeling.

 **Yoosung** : Can't wait to hold parties again.

 **Saeyoung** : Same here, although I have one concern.

 **Jaehee** : Is it the hacker, Bluebird?

 **Saeyoung** : Yeah... I traced the IP address and I'm sure he's using VPN to hide it. I find the IP address changing from one country to another. I'm worried that this hacker is no joke. I don't see any motive for him to attack us, though.

 **Jumin** : Did you quit your job at the agency properly?

 **Saeyoung** : Of course! They have nothing against me now, and I have nothing to do with them anymore.

 **Yoosung** : I'm not a tech expert, but how about making a new app for RFA, Saeyoung?

 **Zen** : That's right! Our messenger is always being attacked, you know?

 **Saeyoung** : It's not impossible, but it will take time for me to complete a new messaging app.

 **Jiwon** : _(Sorry to shatter your hopes, but the RFA messenger is not a variable and won't be changed in this game. It is the center of all. That is how this game is being programmed, you know?)_

 **Jumin** : I see.

 **Saeyoung** : I will do my best to counterattack that hacker in the meantime. Now he won't be able to easily gain control. So, Jiwon...

_He suddenly looked at her straight._

**Saeyoung** : Which IT company do you work for?

 **Jiwon** : It's GC Corp.

 **Jaehee** : Oh, that giant tech company.

 **Saeyoung** : What do you usually do?

 **Yoosung** : Oh~ Saeyoung is asking questions in place of Jumin...

 **Jaehee** : A wind of change...

 **Jumin** _: (If she works at GC Corp, then she really is the Jiwon from the previous route... but she doesn't remember us? And why is she here? Is it possible to have two main characters at the same time?)_

 **Zen** : Hey, Saeyoung... Take it easy.

 **Jiwon** : I'm just a rank-and-file employee. Mostly doing clerical work.

 **Saeyoung** : I see. I'm just asking you for the safety of everyone and you are included. I hope you are not offended, Jiwon.

 **Jiwon** : I'm not offended, Saeyoung. Don't worry!  
 _She flashed a bright, cheerful smile._

 **Saeyoung:** Thank you...

 **Zen** : I'm glad... Haha...

_The group finished eating but still talking to each other._

**Jiwon** : Oh! I have something for you, guys!  
 _Her high-pitched voice startled everyone._

 **Yoosung** : Wow, really?  
 _Yoosung replied in excitement._

 **Jaehee** : What is it?

_Jiwon took something from her bag._

**Jiwon:** I just thought of a sort of a gift. It's my way of saying thanks for accepting me as an RFA member.

 **Jumin** : Oh. We should be the ones to give you a gift...

 **Jiwon** : No, please allow me to give you guys something!

_She put a small dog robot on the table and gave it to Zen first._

**Zen** : Wow! A dog robot! So cute! Thanks, Jiwon!

_Then, she gave Yoosung a bear cub robot._

**Yoosung** : Isn't this too cute? Thank you, Jiwon!

_Next, she gave Jaehee a panda robot._

**Jaehee** : A panda... Well, this is indeed cute. Thank you, Jiwon.

_Then, they were shocked as Jiwon gave Saeyoung a white cat robot._

**Saeyoung** : Is this for me...?  
 _He asked in hesitation._

 **Jiwon** : Yes!

 **Yoosung** : She gave Saeyoung a cat robot...

 **Zen** : I think this cat robot suits Jumin? Jiwon, Jumin has a pet cat that he is obsessed with.

 **Jumin** : You don't have to say the word 'obsessed'. And besides, Jiwon gave that to Saeyoung. You don't have to tell her what to give. It's her kind gesture.

 **Jiwon** : Is that so? No worries, I have another cat robot!

_Jiwon gave another cat robot to Jumin this time._

**Jiwon** : Jumin, for you!

 **Jumin** : Thank you for the gift, Jiwon.

 **Yoosung** : Hey, does it look like the cat robot that Saeyoung made for Jiwon?!  
 _Yoosung realized his words and covered his mouth right away._

_The rest of them stared at him in confusion._

**Saeyoung** : I... what...?

 **Zen** : Right, right! I remembered a dog robot spitting out fire, and then a cat robot!

_Yoosung got even more confused as he stared at Zen._

**Saeyoung** : What are you guys talking about...?

 **Yoosung** : Zen... You're scaring me... I just blurted it out... but since you also remember, then my memories are not wrong!

 **Zen** : Ahhh... I'm sure about that cat robot... Saeyoung, don't you really remember anything?

 **Jumin** : _(Are they really becoming aware of themselves now...? How could they remember the previous route...? How did this happen...?)_

 **Saeyoung** : When did I... make a robot...  
Yoosung... Zen... You're acting strange...

 **Jumin** : _(And there's this one idiot who doesn't even remember his own route.)_

 **Jaehee** : Pardon me for interrupting, but I remember the cat robot and that strange dog robot as well.

 **Saeyoung** : Jaehee, you too?

 **Yoosung** : So you're that Jiwon from back then! That's why you're so familiar with us!

 **Jiwon** : Um... What is going on?

 **Zen** : If she is that Jiwon... then...?

 **Yoosung** : Then?! No way...

 **Saeyoung** : Then what?!

 **Yoosung** : You're alive, Jiwon!

 **Zen** : Goodness... Jiwon! Where have you been all this time?!

 **Jaehee** : I feel relieved. We thought you died.

_Jiwon stared at them in horror._

**Saeyoung** : Hey, you're scaring her. What kind of prank are you guys trying to pull? Are you getting back at me for playing pranks all this time?

 **Yoosung** : Saeyoung, we're not doing a prank!

_Saeyoung was shocked to hear Yoosung's frantic voice._

**Zen** : Look, I don't know what is happening exactly, but I'm sure you're that Jiwon! I'm happy to see you alive!

 **Yoosung** : Yeah! I thought we were talking nonsense, but now it makes all sense to me!

 **Jiwon** : I'm not sure what is happening... I only met you guys today.

 **Zen** : So that's why Jumin acted like that earlier?! So, you knew all along, Jumin?!

 **Saeyoung** : Know what?

 **Zen** : That Jiwon was his bride-to-be!

_Saeyoung froze in an instant._

**Jaehee** : Oh my god... So Director Han is not really drunk after all?

_Jumin didn't say anything._

**Zen** : Hey, say something, will you?

 **Jaehee** : But most importantly, Jiwon is probably the most confused among us.

 **Yoosung** : Maybe she lost her memories after that incident?

 **Zen** : Is that true, Jiwon? Don't you have that deja vu feeling when you saw us? When you saw Jumin?

 **Jiwon** : I don't really remember meeting you guys...

 **Jumin:** Hey, stop it. It's not what you guys think.

 **Yoosung** : But why? You are finally reunited with your bride-to-be!

 **Zen** : Yoosung... Don't you remember?  
 _He whispered to Yoosung._

 **Yoosung** : Remember what?

_Zen looked at Saeyoung who was still in a daze and Yoosung widened his eyes as if he realized something._

**Yoosung** : Oh no...

 **Zen** : Be sensitive, will you?

 **Yoosung** : But Saeyoung doesn't remember anything!

 **Saeyoung:** What about me?

 **Jaehee** : I wonder about that as well.

 **Jumin** : I told you to stop.  
 _His cold voice made the others quiet._

 **Jiwon** : Um... I'm sorry to interrupt, but what do you mean I'm alive? Maybe... you've mistaken me with someone else?

 **Yoosung** : Jiwon, don't you remember? You died-- or not-- in a car accident a day before your wedding with Jumin!

 **Jiwon** : Wedding... with Jumin?  
 _She asked in confusion._

 **Jaehee** : Maybe she is not that Jiwon?

 **Zen** : But she has the same face and name!

 **Jaehee** : You're right. Look, Jiwon. We are as confused and dumbfounded as you are, right now. I don't even know how to describe this strange situation. However, seeing that you don't remember, and Saeyoung also doesn't, then maybe we are also wrong.

 **Yoosung** : I'm sorry, Jiwon. I just spoke without thinking... We don't have any evidence to support our words right now... This situation is too confusing for us as well.

 **Zen** : I'm sure that Jumin also remembers, but why Saeyoung doesn't?

 **Jaehee** : Jiwon also doesn't...

 **Saeyoung** : Yeah, I don't remember anything. I don't remember the cat robot, Jumin's wedding and... Jiwon.

 **Yoosung** : Hah... This is making my head hurt! Maybe Jiwon has amnesia! You know, just like in those Korean dramas.

 **Zen** : I think you watched too many dramas.

 **Jaehee** : Director Han, do you remember what we remember or not? Please answer.

_Jumin suddenly stood up._

**Jumin** : Yoosung, Zen, and Jaehee... Could you follow me outside? I have something to say to you.

 **Zen** : Dodging the question? I thought you'll be happy to meet Jiwon again after all that happened.

 **Saeyoung** : Why not say it here? Aren't Jiwon and I included?

 **Jumin** : Next time. Saeyoung, could you take Jiwon home? Jiwon, I'm sorry for all the ruckus today. Let's talk properly next time.  
 _He left the restaurant first._

 **Zen** : What's his deal?

 **Jaehee** : I think he knows something. Let's follow him. Jiwon, again we're very sorry for everything that happened today.

 **Jiwon** : No... I'm glad to meet you all!  
 _She gave them a gentle, comforting smile._

 **Zen** : Then I'm glad. Jiwon, we'll make sure to solve this mystery, so don't worry about this too much okay?

 **Yoosung** : Zen's right! We might be mistaken. Thanks for this cute gift, Jiwon! See you again next time!

 **Jiwon:** Okay... Thanks, everyone!

_Jaehee, Zen, and Yoosung bade goodbye to Saeyoung and Jiwon before they exited the restaurant._

**Saeyoung** : I'm surprised that you're very calm despite what they've said.

 **Jiwon** : Don't tell me... that you believed in their words, do you?  
 _Her emotionless face and unusual, cold voice gave Saeyoung a surprise. She then smiled brightly after that, and her sudden change made him confused._

 **Saeyoung** : _(What is her deal?)_  
Let's go. I'll take you home.

 **Jiwon** : Um, it's okay! I'll just take the subway...

 **Saeyoung** : Jumin told me to take you home safely. Let's go.

 **Jiwon** : Then, um... Thank you.

* * *

_They went to the parking space and got in Saeyoung's sports car._

**Saeyoung** : So, where should I drop you?

 **Jiwon** : Could you please take me to my office?

 **Saeyoung** : You work on a weekend?

 **Jiwon** : That's not it. I only have something to take care of, and then I'll go home after.

 **Saeyoung** : I see.

_The two remained quiet as they were going to Jiwon's office. Saeyoung concentrated on driving while Jiwon was using her phone._

_As they arrived, Saeyoung got out first and opened the door for Jiwon._

**Jiwon** : Thanks for giving me a ride.

 **Saeyoung** : No problem. Thanks for today as well.

 **Jiwon** : Please take care, Saeyoung.

 **Saeyoung** : You, too. But...

 **Jiwon** : Hm?

 **Saeyoung** : Oh, nothing. Don't mind me.

_Jiwon was flustered when suddenly, someone called her from afar. They turned to where the voice came from._

_A guy holding an iced coffee approached Jiwon and was about to say something but she glared at him suddenly._

**Jiwon** : Team leader! You're already here! Um, Saeyoung, this is my team leader. Team leader, this is my friend, Saeyoung.

 **Guy** : Huh? What--

_Jiwon glared at him again and the guy finally spoke._

_**Guy** : _Ah, right. Thank you for dropping Jiwon here safely.

 **Saeyoung** : No problem. Jiwon, I'll get going. Take care.

 **Jiwon** _:_ Saeyoung, please get home safe!

_Jiwon bowed down, and he returned the gesture to her. He got inside his car but he continued watching Jiwon going inside the building while talking to other guy._

**Guy** : Is that your boyfriend, Jiwon?

 **Jiwon** : Oh...?! Jiwon?!  
 _She let out a high intonation._

 **Guy** : Ack! I-I'm sorry, team leader!  
 _He was flustered but still gave her the iced coffee he was holding._

 **Jiwon** : Is this fun for you?  
 _She wore her company ID before going in._

 **Guy** : I'm really sorry, I didn't intend to drag my role-playing. But why did you tell your boyfriend that I'm your team leader?

 **Jiwon:** Boyfriend? Stop saying nonsense and tell me why you asked me to come today. What is server #12's problem?

 **Guy** : Ah, right! Please help us, team leader. You see...

_Their voices faded away as they walked inside the building._


	3. Dreams and Memories

_As Saeyoung arrived in his home, he took out the white cat robot he received from Jiwon earlier. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the robot intently_.

 **Saeyoung** : Me? I created a robot...? That doesn't ma--

_His words stopped as a flashback suddenly appeared on his mind._

" **Saeyoung** : This robot is too noisy. Shut up!

_He grabbed the cat robot and threw in on the floor. The cat robot shattered in pieces, and the springs and bolts were scattered on the floor._

**???** : I think it's broken... Should we fix it?

_A woman's calm voice surfaced._

**Saeyoung** : Leave it. I broke it on purpose.

 **???** : But...

 **Saeyoung** : I don't want to fix it and don't bother me working. I want to finish this as soon as possible and leave."

_Saeyoung felt a cold sweat from his forehead as he remembered something._

**Saeyoung** : What was that...?

_He stared at the cat robot again in confusion._

**Saeyoung** : Was I talking to a woman? Who could that be...?

_He snapped out of his confusion and checked the messenger server._

**Saeyoung** : Thank goodness, no attacks for today as well. Hm... That Bluebird is quiet these days.

* * *

**GC Corp Building**

**Guy** : Team leader, thanks for helping! I was so nervous when I noticed that problem with that server.

 **Jiwon** : Sure, no problem. Just avoid making the same mistake again and monitor it from time to time. By the way, thanks for this caramel macchiato!

_She shook the plastic cup of iced caramel macchiato that was almost empty but still had lots of ice._

**Guy** : Of course...! I know you love it. Are you going home now?

_Jiwon's subordinate watched her as she put on a black face mask._

**Jiwon** : Yeah. Today's my day off, you know?

 **Guy** : Oops, I forgot about that. Sorry for the trouble, team leader! Um... Aren't you feeling uncomfortable wearing that mask every time you go out?

 **Jiwon** : I have no choice, or else people will swarm towards me.

 **Guy** : Why? Because you're too pretty?

_Jiwon glared at him thus made him jumpy._

**Jiwon** : Was that a joke? Of course, that's not it. People will mistake me for that HK Group heiress.

 **Guy** : Right... You look too similar. You had a simple, quiet life until she appeared on that live TV coverage. At first, I thought it was you who got kidnapped, team leader!

_Jiwon let out a heavy sigh._

**Jiwon** : I remembered that time the whole office was very noisy and started spreading rumors that I was that missing heiress. Oh, well. I brought it upon myself so I have to bear the consequences.

 **Guy** : Huh? Brought it upon yourself?

 **Jiwon** : Pretend you didn't hear that, okay? Then, I really have to go. See you.

_She left casually while her subordinate continued to stare at her, puzzled by her words._

_As she went outside the building, she looked up at the tangerine and vermillion sky in melancholy._

**Jiwon** : The reset is not yet happening, but why? I don't want to live together with my alternate self, but I had no choice. I had to do that.

* * *

_Jumin brought Yoosung, Zen, and Jaehee to the coffee shop._

**Zen** : Since we came all the way here, you should better talk, Mr. Director.

 **Yoosung** : Yeah. I think we deserve an explanation of all that is happening. We promised that there should be no more secrets among us!

 **Jaehee** : But, are you sure that Saeyoung and Jiwon shouldn't hear about this?

 **Jumin** : I'll tell them later.

 **Zen** : So? What is it that you want to tell us?

 **Jumin** : Listen carefully, and don't accuse me of being crazy after I talk.

 **Zen** : Huh? What do you mean?

 **Jumin** : This world we are in... All of the things that surround you belong in a game world.

 **Zen** : A game?

 **Yoosung** : Jumin... Are you going to indulge in the gaming world now?! Are you going to play LOLOL now?!

_Jaehee looked at Yoosung as if she's saying "here comes the game addict" to herself._

**Jumin** : That's not it. I mean, we're inside the game. We are game characters.

 **Zen** : Can't you say something that makes sense?

 **Jaehee** : Director Han, maybe you are still drunk...?

 **Jumin** : I know it's hard to believe, but those memories of yours are the proof.

 **Zen** : How so?

 **Jumin** : Those memories came from the previous route.

 **Yoosung** : Route...? You're talking just like in a dating game, hahaha...

 **Jumin** : Exactly.

_Yoosung widened his eyes in shock._

**Zen** : Are you joking?

 **Jumin** : This is the world of a dating game. And the main characters of this game are Seokyung... and Jiwon.

 **Zen** : What?! Then we are...!

_Jaehee let out a sigh without saying anything._

**Zen** : But Seokyung is engaged to Saeran right now! How could we date her... and Jiwon is... your bride-to-be!

 **Jaehee** : First, I couldn't believe your words, Director Han... How would you explain that this is a dating game? Is it like those games for women, like we will choose a guy we want to date?

 **Jumin** : Yes.

 **Yoosung** : Are you serious?!

 **Jumin** : That explains your memories of Jiwon. Those memories are real. We've met Jiwon in the past.

 **Yoosung** : Are you telling me that a player is controlling Jiwon? Like whom to choose as her date?

 **Jumin** : Yes.

 **Yoosung** : So we're being controlled, too? What we say and do are being controlled, too?!

 **Jumin** : Only during the scenes, yes. But now we aren't being controlled or anything.

 **Zen** : So you knew this all along but played along with us?

 **Jumin** : I didn't expect that you will be aware of yourself this time.

 **Jaehee** : And that's why Seokyung and Jiwon look similar?

 **Yoosung** : No way! So they're the same person?!

 **Jumin** : I really don't think they're the same person. Seokyung is from a different route. Anyway, you wouldn't notice the difference because there are no more scenes. The scenes are the events inside the game in which the players behind Seokyung and Jiwon have the control.

 **Zen** : Like she decides what to do or to say to us?

_Jumin nodded in agreement and continued talking._

**Jumin** : By the way, Saeran, Seokyung, and V are also aware of themselves.

 **Zen** : What?! Really?!

 **Yoosung** : Oh...

 **Jaehee** : I still couldn't believe this... Then what about Saeyoung?

 **Jumin** : I know that Saeyoung is also aware that this is a game world, but I don't know why he forgot his own route.

 **Yoosung** : You mean the previous route you're talking about was Saeyoung's...? So that's why he and Jiwon loved each other!

 **Zen** : But he pushed her away and gave up on her, remember?

 **Yoosung** : Yeah... That was too depressing to recall. And besides, Jiwon seems not to remember about it, either. Should I be glad that she doesn't remember who Saeyoung was to her?

 **Jumin** : That's one mystery.

 **Zen** : I remembered I personally went to Saeyoung and told him about Jiwon's death. He didn't show his emotions to me, but I saw in his eyes the guilt and sorrow he felt... Hah... Should I also be glad that he doesn't remember that?

 **Jumin** : That's another mystery. I think Jiwon appears again because of the reset after the bad ending. She is alive again, so to speak.

 **Yoosung** : This is too confusing and hard to believe!

 **Zen** : You're not the only one...

 **Jaehee** : Then what about you, Director Han? Why did you ask Jiwon to marry you when she loved Saeyoung?

 **Zen** : That's right! Do you have feelings for her?

 **Jumin** : During that time, I was already aware of myself, and so was Jiwon.

 **Yoosung** : Oh my god... Really?!

 **Jumin** : It was already a bad ending, but I offered Ji Won to change her fate.

 **Jaehee** : And that was to marry you? But why?

 **Jumin** : Because we wanted to change our fate.

 **Yoosung** : So you have feelings for her, then.

 **Jumin** : The marriage was not real. It was only a test.

 **Jaehee** : Test if you can change your fate or not?

 **Jumin** : That's right.

 **Zen** : You're not answering if you have feelings for her or not. You are being obvious, Jumin.

 **Jumin** : I'm not obliged to answer that question.

 **Zen** : Why not? Are you being considerate of Saeyoung?

 **Yoosung** : But Saeyoung pushed Jiwon away and gave up on her... I think you're not getting in the way, Jumin!

 **Jumin** : That's not it...

 **Zen** : Are you sure? Then why did you hug her earlier?

 **Jumin** : My answer is no. Satisfied?  
 _He looked away from everyone._

 **Jaehee** : Then you should have said so from the get-go, Director Han...

 **Zen:** I don't buy it...

 **Yoosung** : But wait-- If we really are game characters, then the main characters like Jiwon and Seokyung will also have the chance to date me?!

 **Zen** : That's what I meant earlier.

 **Jumin** : Ya.

 **Yoosung** : I see! Wow, that's cool! I can't wait to date my own Jiwon~ And Jumin and Zen will also have their own Seokyung!  
 _He clapped his hands in glee._

 **Zen** : Dude, stop it. Just don't say any name. It's awkward. Although, I feel excited when that time comes.

 **Yoosung** : I know you also like the idea, Zen!

 **Zen** : Hahaha... After everything that we've found out, that sole idea is the only one helping me remain my sanity.

 **Yoosung** : But what about Jaehee?

 **Zen** : Huh?

 **Jaehee** : Me?

 **Yoosung** : Jumin said that we are inside the dating game world, then what about Jaehee? I mean, she's a woman too...

_Zen, Jumin, and Yoosung looked at Jaehee in surprise._

**Jaehee:** I don't like girls for your information.

_Jumin sipped his iced Americano while looking away._

**Zen** : O-Of course! Jaehee is straight! Yoosung, you!

 **Yoosung** : I didn't doubt her! I was just asking, you know?

 **Jumin** : The thing is, why do the two main characters exist in the same universe?

 **Yoosung** : What do you mean?

 **Jumin** : Seokyung is here, but Jiwon is also here. I mean, they came from different universes, so why are they both here?

 **Zen** : Why? It shouldn't be like that?

 **Jumin** : Of course. It's like your other self is somewhere else. Do you want to have another Zen in this universe?

 **Zen** : What?! That's troublesome! It shouldn't happen!

 **Jumin** : Exactly.

 **Jaehee** : I get what you mean, Director Han. In other words, it's a problem that they both exist right now. Then what will happen to Jiwon? Why did she come here if she is from a different universe?

 **Yoosung** : We have to solve the mysteries about Jiwon!

 **Jumin:** Shouldn't we get busy for the party?

 **Zen** : Party is one thing, but we should solve this because you said it will create problems.

 **Yoosung** : Then we should help Jiwon regain her memories!

 **Zen** : But how are we going to do that?

 **Jaehee** : Maybe... we should do things that would help her remember the past?

 **Jumin** : What good would it be if she remembers her sad past with Saeyoung and her death?

 **Zen** : I get that you're worried, but I think for now that's the only thing we could do.

 **Yoosung** : I also believe that she has the key to solve the mysteries.

 **Jaehee** : But Saeyoung doesn't remember anything either. How is he going to help her regain her memories?

 **Zen** : Gahh~ This is such a headache. This is no different from our situation.

 **Jumin** : I think it's best if we could all meet regularly.

 **Yoosung** : That would work!

 **Zen** : Okay, let's try that.

 **Jaehee** : Director Han, should we let Saeran, Seokyung, and V know about Jiwon?

 **Zen** : Right! I think they still have the right to know...?

 **Jumin** : I guess that's true. I'll tell them.

_Zen's phone rang._

**Zen** : Oh, it's the director. I have to take this call.

_He left the table to answer the call._

**Yoosung** : Ahhh... This is so confusing.  
 _He stretched both his arms upward._

_Jaehee sighed as she drank her coffee. Then, Zen came back with a big grin on his handsome face._

**Zen** : Guess what~

_Jaehee paid attention to him._

**Zen** : I'm getting a new role! And this project is quite big! I'll be attending the meeting tomorrow regarding this.

 **Jaehee** : Wow, really?! That's good news!

 **Yoosung** : Congrats, Zen!

 **Zen** : Thank you for your support, haha!

 **Jaehee** : That's right. We should have a blissful event at a time like this!

 **Zen** : I'm glad I'm helping to lighten up the mood~

 **Jaehee** : Should I ask Jiwon to watch the musical with me?

 **Zen** : Hey, sounds great! I'm sure even Jiwon couldn't resist my handsome face!

 **Jumin** : I couldn't believe you still managed to say that after learning the truth.

 **Zen** : Who cares? I should brighten up our crazy situation with my good looks.

 **Yoosung** : Hah... That's Zen for you.

* * *

 **Saeyoung** : I only said this a while ago, but this hacker is attacking the messenger again!

_He worked with several computers to prevent the attacks from Bluebird._

**Saeyoung** : Why couldn't I detect his location at all? Is he this skilled?

_He continued to type on his keyboards one at a time._

**Saeyoung** : Huh? Damn it, he managed to log into the chatroom again!

_He hurriedly logged in after seeing Bluebird's name._

_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._

**Saeyoung** : Hey  
Why are you here again?  
It seems that this messenger is your target after all.

 **Bluebird** : @#!&€£¥

 **Saeyoung** : Stop typing symbols.  
I know you can chat well.  
Are you being shameful now despite logging in twice?

 **Bluebird** : ...Hello, Saeyoung.

 **Saeyoung** : Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't want to say hello to you.  
I could kick you out and block you again, you know?  
I'm not tired of kicking you out and block you over and over again.  
But it seems that you're desperate to log in, so I let you in this time.

 **Bluebird** : Then, should I say 'thank you'?

 **Saeyoung** : You're a tough nut to crack, I admit.  
Now tell me, why do you keep on attacking our messenger?

 **Bluebird** : If you were me, will you tell the reason?

 **Saeyoung** : I'm an idiot for believing that we'll have a proper conversation.   
If you won't tell me, I will block you again.  
And this may be the last time since I'll make a new app for RFA.

 **Bluebird** : You can't do that. This game won't allow you to delete the RFA messenger.

 **Saeyoung** : Game...? Then, you know that this is a game?!  
Who the hell are you?!

 **Bluebird** : I'm just messing things up a bit in this game.

 **Saeyoung** : Then I'll mess with you. You'll regret doing this, Bluebird.  
And what's with that username?

 **Bluebird** : Do you like it? Bluebird is the harbinger of happiness. I got this from the play with the same title.

 **Saeyoung** : But you don't bring happiness to us at all.  
Make sure to take my warning seriously.  
The next moment I catch you, I won't go easy on you.

 **Bluebird** : I understand, but...

 **Saeyoung** : But?

 **Bluebird** : Why don't you remember me?

 **Saeyoung** : What are you saying?  
Why should I remember you?  
Do you... know me...?

 **Bluebird** : Sorry... Please forget about that.  
I'm not as skillful as you are, but you won't be able to catch me.

 **Saeyoung** : Are you mocking me?

 **Bluebird** : No. I will tell you the reason next time.

 **Saeyoung** : There will be no next time.

 **Bluebird** : I doubt it. See you.  
By the way, please add a remove message feature in this app.

_Bluebird has left the chatroom._   
_Saeyoung has left the chatroom._

**Saeyoung** : What?! Oh, anyway, I've stalled enough time for me to trace his IP address. I hope I'll be able to catch him this time, but... remember him? Does he know me?

* * *

_Jiwon let out a heavy sigh after chatting with Saeyoung in the messenger._

**Jiwon** : Why did I tell him that...? I must be out of my mind. I guess it's better that he doesn't remember me.

_She slapped her cheeks with her hands._

**Jiwon** : Pull yourself together, Jiwon. He will only be a hindrance to your plans. He won't be able to help you.

* * *

 **Saeyoung** : Location... Hamburg, Germany...? This is a fake location. I'm sure that hacker is in Korea and someone who knows us... but who? Did I really make a lot of enemies when I was still a secret agent?

_He sighed as he continued typing on his keyboard. After a while, he noticed that Jiwon is online. He took his phone and logged into the messenger._

_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._

**Saeyoung** : Jiwon, you're here.

 **Jiwon** : Oh my god... Did you talk to Bluebird?!

 **Saeyoung** : Yeah. I stalled time to trace his IP address, but I failed again.

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung** : Hey, Jiwon!  
Oh, Saeyoung... you're here too!

 **Jiwon** : Welcome, Yoosung!

 **Yoosung** : Oh!!!  
What is this?!  
Bluebird-- that hacker!  
You talked to that hacker, Saeyoung!

 **Saeyoung** : Ya

 **Yoosung** : I read the messages...  
He seemed like a normal person to me.

 **Saeyoung** : Are you joking?  
An intruder is not normal.

 **Yoosung** : Does he know you, Saeyoung?  
He asked if you remember him!

 **Saeyoung** : That's the most intriguing part for me.  
But hey!  
You didn't notice what he said about the game?

 **Yoosung** : Ah~  
We already knew that this is a game.

 **Saeyoung:** What?!  
You became self-aware?!  
How??

 **Yoosung** : Well, it just happened but Jumin told us everything earlier.

 **Jiwon** : Game? Self-aware?

 **Yoosung** : Yikes, Jiwon doesn't know!

 **Jiwon** : What do you mean?

 **Saeyoung** : I think we should tell you about this later, Jiwon... If you have experienced something strange, that is.

 **Yoosung** : But this Bluebird guy is not average, either.  
I could see that you're having a hard time catching him.  
He even told you that you won't be able to catch him!

 **Saeyoung** : I will not stop until I catch that hacker.

 **Yoosung** : What does he want from us anyway? T_T  
Don't tell me, is there a new strange group or something?!  
Or is he your enemy when you were still Agent 707?!

 **Saeyoung** : Doubt it lol

 **Jiwon** : But I think there's nothing wrong to be careful, Saeyoung~

 **Yoosung** : Yeah! Jiwon is right!  
If that hacker is dangerous, then Jiwon might be in danger...

 **Jiwon** : Thanks for worrying, Yoosung~ But I'm not in danger...

 **Yoosung** : If Jiwon is in danger, then Saeyoung can go and protect her!

 **Saeyoung** : Huh?

 **Yoosung** : Oh, I did say this in the past lololol

 **Saeyoung** : Why are you talking nonsense?

 **Jiwon** : I don't think that's necessary, Yoosung ^^  
 _(What's with him? It's sure surprising that he became self-aware, but I don't like what he's suggesting.)_

 **Saeyoung** : Don't worry. If the worst-case scenario happens, I will go myself and protect Jiwon.

 **Yoosung** : Great!

 **Jiwon** : _(I don't like this. I should not log in for a while._ ) Um...

 **Saeyoung** : I may be an ex-hacker, but I'm still in charge of the security and safety of RFA members, Jiwon.

 **Yoosung** : Yes! Saeyoung is very capable and skilled so you don't have to worry about that hacker, Jiwon!

 **Saeyoung** : But I hope it won't happen though.

 **Jiwon** : Then, thank you.

 **Saeyoung** : Welcome~  
 _(This is strange... I feel like this has happened already... Or maybe I'm just mistaken?)_

* * *

_Zen was busy memorizing his script for his new role in his living room. After reading a few lines, he stopped and sat down on the sofa._

**Zen** : So tired! I should take a break.

_He took his phone and read the past chat logs._

**Zen** : Huh? That Bluebird showed up again! And Saeyoung talked to that hacker...?!

_He kept on reading the logs. Suddenly, he burst out laughing._

**Zen** : Yoosung, you brat! Do you think I don't know what you're up to?

_Amused, Zen called Yoosung._

_Yoosung was eating a sandwich when he saw Zen calling him._

**Yoosung** : Hello, Zen?  
 _He answered despite his mouth is stuffed with food._

 **Zen** : Yoosung, are you eating at this hour? What if you get fat?

 **Yoosung** : I don't care! I'm hungry so I'll eat.

 **Zen** : Hahaha!

 **Yoosung** : Why did you call anyway? I'm going to play LOLOL soon!

 **Zen** : You're playing cupid now? Hahaha...

 **Yoosung** : Cupid? What do you mean?

 **Zen** : To Saeyoung and Jiwon!

 **Yoosung** : Ah, that?

 **Zen** : 'Ah, that?' Hahaha, you're sneaky!

 **Yoosung** : But they may remember each other if they spend more time together!

 **Zen** : Hey, did you forget what happened to them?  
 _His voice changed from being playful to serious._

 **Yoosung** : Of course, I don't! But still... Saeyoung and Saeran are already on good terms, and Saeyoung is not a secret agent anymore, so I don't see any problem now, right?

 **Zen** : You may be right, but what are you going to do about their feelings? Do you think they'll be happy as soon as they remember what happened? Love is more complicated than you think.

 **Yoosung** : Why are you being like this? Are you showing me that I'm an amateur when it comes to relationships?

 **Zen** : Instead of getting worked up, you should learn a thing or two from me.

 **Yoosung** : Says by the guy who is single for several years already.

 **Zen** : Hey, you don't take me seriously? Anyway, I'm only telling you to just leave them alone. If they finally remember and they need our help, then that's the time we'll help. Got it?

 **Yoosung** : Fine, fine. Come on, I'll hang up now. I wanna play LOLOL. 

**Zen** : Ha...... Don't play too much! My god...

* * *

_At night in an abandoned warehouse with no windows and no other things inside, Saeyoung and Saeran were trapped. They struggled to escape, and they were kicking the locked door non-stop._

**Saeran** : We should hurry and save Seokyung!

 **Saeyoung** : Let's keep on kicking this door!

_Suddenly, the noise of the keylock being smashed outside was heard._

**Saeran** : Someone is destroying the lock outside!

_The twins stopped kicking the door and listened to the smashing noise. Then it stopped, and the chain loosened._

**Saeran** : I think the door is open now!

_Saeyoung kicked the door and it swung open._   
_The twins went outside and saw a fire extinguisher on the ground. Then they looked up and saw a familiar figure running away from them._

**Saeran** : Seokyung?! Is that you?!

_He tried to approach her but her commanding voice made him stop._

**???** : Don't come near me!

 **Saeyoung** : Hah!

_Saeyoung woke up from his dream._

**Saeyoung** : Why did I dream of that...? Come to think of it... that woman was not Seokyung but her voice and her build are definitely the same as hers.

_His eyes widened as if he realized something._

**Saeyoung** : That woman who saved us was not Seokyung, since she was captive inside the house... so maybe... maybe...!

_He grabbed his phone on the side table and opened the group photo of them they took in that fancy French restaurant. He zoomed in on Jiwon's face._

**Saeyoung** : Maybe she's Jiwon...?! But she acts as we've just met each other... Then, there's only one way to find out.

_He closed his fist in his resolve._


	4. Green Foxtail

**Jiwon** : I'm on my way to get my wedding dress.  
 _She was talking on the phone while walking._

 **Jiwon** : You don't have to be with me, I'm sure you're busy at work. Thanks for the thought, Jumin. But, are you sure we shouldn't let others know about our plan? Right... They're not aware of themselves yet, they won't understand. Sure, then see you tomorrow.

_She hung up and walked across the street when suddenly, a reefer van at full speed ran towards her and sent her flying due to a huge impact. People who had seen the accident swarmed towards Jiwon's unconscious, severly injured body. Others were checking up on her, while others were calling a rescue for her._

_After a few minutes, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics carried her severely injured body and brought her inside the vehicle. The paramedics tried to save her, but the ECG machine monitor showed a flat line._

_Jiwon got up from her bed, sweating and breathing heavily._

**Jiwon** : A dream...?

_She checked up on her hands and body to assure herself that it was only a bad dream. Still terrified, she opened her closet and slid all her hanging clothes to the left, and opened a secret door behind._

_The place behind the secret door was surreal, the color of the sky was a mix of light blue, pink, and yellow. The dominant grass in the area was green foxtail. At the center was a dead cypress tree. She stood under the tree and observed the strange area._

**Jiwon** : I didn't expect that there's a place like this in this game. What could this be?

_She sat down on the grass quietly. She glanced at the green foxtail near her and picked it. She twirled the stem back and forth with her fingers while looking at it. She looked at the others on the ground, dancing with the wind. She stretched out her right leg and began stepping on the green foxtails strongly. No matter how many times she stepped on them, the weeds still managed to remain intact on the ground. She closed her hand that was holding the stem of the green foxtail._

**Jiwon** : It really won't disappear, huh? Well, a weed is a weed. No matter how many times a weed has stepped on like this, it will still stand like this. Jiwon, you're a weed. This place full of weeds suits you better.

_She bit her lip and buried her face on her skirt as she hugged her bended knees while sitting._   
_She closed her hand that was holding her skirt._   
_She cried a little and then stopped. She wiped her tears and her face showed no emotion. She stood up and went to the door without walls. She opened the door and entered the other side of it, revealing the secret passage she used earlier. She returned back to her room and sat facing several monitors. She closed her eyes, deep in thought. As soon as she opened her empty eyes..._

**Jiwon** : Saeyoung... Even a genius like you won't be able to find this place.

* * *

_RFA members have decided to meet every Saturday to talk about the party... and other matters._

**Jumin** : Who else is not here yet?

 **Jaehee** : Saeyoung and Jiwon.

 **Yoosung** : Saeyoung told me that he's on his way.

 **Zen** : I think Jiwon is, too.

 **Yoosung** : Hey, let's use this chance to discuss other agenda!

 **Jaehee** : What agenda?

 **Yoosung** : Did you guys forget? We will investigate the mysteries around Jiwon!

 **Zen** : Right, we did say that.

 **Yoosung** : So I prepared a checklist!

 **Zen** : Huh?

_Zen, Jumin, and Jaehee peeked at the notebook that Yoosung was holding._

**Yoosung** : So here are the mysteries around Jiwon.  
One: Why is she here?  
Two: Why did she die?

 **Zen** : Is that a mystery?

 **Yoosung** : Yeah, since she came back alive!

 **Jumin** : Isn't it because of the reset? Or an accident or something?

 **Jaehee** : Is it even possible for the main character to die?

 **Yoosung** : We're not sure so let's just jot it down anyway!  
Three: How did she come back alive?  
Four: Why doesn't she remember anything?  
Five: What is her connection to Bluebird?

 **Zen** : Whoa! Too many questions!

 **Jaehee** : And we didn't have an answer yet.  
 _She sighed in disappointment._

 **Jumin** : Add Bluebird to the list. I heard Saeyoung is having a hard time tracing that hacker.

_Yoosung wrote what Jumin said in his notebook._

**Yoosung** : Six: Who is Bluebird and what is his intention?  
Oh, I should also add Saeyoung's amnesia.  
Seven: Saeyoung's amnesia...

_He spoke as he wrote the words._

**Zen** : I don't even know where to start investigating.

 **Jaehee** : That's why Jiwon's regaining of memories would be very helpful.

 **Jiwon** : Hiya! I'm sorry I'm late!

_Jiwon's high-pitched voice shocked the RFA members._

**Zen** : Whoa! You scared the hell out of me!

 **Yoosung** : I was surprised, too!

 **Jumin** : You're making it too obvious, Zen.

 **Jiwon** : I'm sorry if I startled you, guys!  
 _She bowed quickly._

 **Jaehee** : Um... Have a seat, Jiwon.

 **Jiwon** : Oh? Saeyoung is not here yet. I thought I was the last one to come.

 **Zen** : He's on his way now.

 **Jiwon** : Ah, I see!  
 _She smiled brightly and Zen looked at her in curiosity._

_After a while, Saeyoung arrived and ran towards them._

**Saeyoung** : Sorry, bad traffic!

 **Jiwon** : Saeyoung, you're here!  
 _She gave him her usual bright, cheerful smile._

 **Saeyoung** : Hello, Jiwon.

_Zen and Yoosung looked at each other._

**Jumin** : So about the party, I will contact V about the auction.

 **Jiwon** : Auction?

 **Jumin** : V is a famous photographer and he donates his works through auction. Then the fund will go to our chosen charities. By the way, do you have charities in mind?

 **Jaehee** : I'll look for some charities that we haven't donated to yet.

 **Jumin** : Then I'll leave it to you, Assistant Kang.

_While Jumin and others were busy discussing the party, Zen and Yoosung were exchanging notes under the table without them knowing._

**Zen** : "Look at Saeyoung. I could see him stealing glances at Jiwon."

_Yoosung read the secret note from Zen and observed Saeyoung. After a while, he secretly wrote another one and gave it to Zen under the table._

**Yoosung** : "Yeah, I saw him doing that several times! Do you think his memories are starting to return?"

_Zen replied once again, in secret._

**Zen** : "Let's observe him a little bit longer."

 **Jumin** : What about you, Yoosung?

_Yoosung didn't notice Jumin and suddenly, Zen elbowed him._

**Yoosung** : Huh? What?

 **Jumin** : What are you doing? Aren't you paying attention?

 **Yoosung** : I-I'm sorry!

 **Jaehee** : Director Han is asking for potential guests, Yoosung.

 **Yoosung** : Ah, guests! Then um... I'll invite my LOLOL guild master to the party!

 **Jaehee** : Come again?

 **Yoosung** : I recommend him to attend the party!

 **Jumin** : Then write it down and give it to Jiwon.

 **Yoosung** : Oh, okay!

 **Saeyoung** : I recommend a representative from Cat Making Pancakes!

 **Zen** : Silly as usual... Why cats?

 **Saeyoung** : Because of my love for Elly!

_Jaehee looked at him indifferently._

**Jiwon** : Who is Elly?

_Zen burst out laughing at her innocent question._

**Yoosung** : Jiwon, Elly is Elizabeth the 3rd. Saeyoung is very fond of her, so he calls her Elly.

_Saeyoung nodded proudly, his arms crossed._

**Jiwon** : Ah~ Jumin's pet cat!

 **Jumin** : I don't allow Saeyoung to call her 'Elly'. She's Elizabeth the 3rd.

 **Jiwon** : Why? Elly is cute~

_Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung looked at each other this time._

**Saeyoung** : Right, right?! Only Jiwon understands my love for Elly!

 **Jumin** : I won't allow anyone to shortcut her name... not even you, Jiwon.

 **Zen** : Is this another deja vu?  
 _He whispered to Yoosung while the latter scratched his head._

 **Jaehee** : By the way, Jiwon, are you interested in watching Zen's upcoming musical show?

_Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at Jiwon in anticipation._

**Jiwon** : Oh! Of course! I wanna see Zen's performance!

 **Zen** : Haha... Thanks for the enthusiastic response.

 **Jaehee** : Great! Then all we have to do is to wait for the sale of tickets!

 **Jiwon** : Count me in! What about you, guys?

 **Yoosung** : I will support Zen!

 **Saeyoung** : Then me, too.

 **Zen** : Really? Thank you, guys!

 **Jiwon** : What about you, Jumin?

 **Jumin** : Huh? Are you asking me?

 **Jiwon** : Yes!

 **Zen** : I don't mind if he doesn't come, Jiwon. Ignore that jerk.

 **Jiwon** : Huh? But why?

 **Jumin** : I'm busy. I don't have time for that.

 **Zen** : Yeah, yeah. I don't really care.

 **Jiwon** : Um...?

 **Yoosung** : Jiwon... Jumin and Zen aren't really getting along well. They are always bickering~

 **Zen** : It will be more uncomfortable if he starts to care about me.

 **Jumin** : Like that would ever happen.

 **Zen** : I say the same thing to you.

_Jiwon turned to Jaehee and whispered at her._

**Jiwon** : Um, did I make a mistake asking Jumin?

_Jaehee sighed as she nodded at her._

_After the meeting, everyone was getting ready to leave._

**Saeyoung** : Jiwon, I'll take you home.

_Saeyoung's sudden words stopped all their actions and made them look at him in surprise._

**Jiwon** : Huh?

 **Saeyoung** : As you guys saw last time, Bluebird managed to hack the messenger again even after blocking him. You can see from his messages that he is up to no good. I'm afraid Jiwon is in danger since he was the one who led her to us.

 **Jumin** : I see.

 **Jaehee** : If that is what you think, Saeyoung, then please do so.

 **Jiwon** : Um, but I'm not in danger--

 **Zen** : I guess it won't hurt if you'll just being careful, Jiwon.

 **Yoosung** : Zen is right, Jiwon! And besides, Saeyoung knows best when it comes to your safety. You can count on him!

 **Jiwon** : _(Uh... this is not good.)_

 **Saeyoung** : Let me protect you, Jiwon.  
( _This is my chance to find out the truth.)_

_He smiled at her and made her eyes wide._

**Jiwon** : Then, fine. Thank you for worrying about me.

 **Saeyoung** : Of course, you're already one of us now.

 **Zen** : That's right!

_As they went outside the coffee shop, Saeyoung and Jiwon parted ways with the others. Four of them went inside Jumin's car._

**Jumin** : Saeyoung was very suspicious of Jiwon last time, but he decides to protect her now?

 **Yoosung** : He made our work easier!

 **Jaehee** : You mean those agenda?

 **Yoosung** : Yup!

 **Zen** : I couldn't understand how Saeyoung thinks, but I hope he doesn't have any ulterior motive or something... like he is spying on her.

 **Yoosung** : You think so?

 **Jaehee** : That could also be possible since it's Saeyoung.

 **Yoosung** : That's true, though. But seriously, she scared me earlier!

 **Jaehee** : Ah, when she suddenly greeted us with that high-pitched voice of hers?

 **Yoosung** : Yeah! Though she always smiles bright and happy, and that's a good thing.

 **Zen** : Is that what you see?

 **Jaehee** : What do you mean, Zen?

 **Zen** : I don't know but for me, every time I look at her eyes, I see nothing.

 **Yoosung** : Nothing? What do you mean?

_Jumin was listening quietly._

**Zen** : No emotions. In other words, empty. Maybe since I'm an actor, but I could easily read emotions in the eyes. In her case, I could only see emptiness.

 **Jaehee** : You mean, even if she smiles and laughs, her eyes don't show the same?

 **Zen** : Correct.

 **Yoosung** : Is that so? I don't see any difference at all. Maybe because Zen is an actor, so he is sensitive to those things.

 **Jaehee** : I'm glad that Jiwon wants to see your musical with me, Zen.

 **Zen** : Yeah, haha! I shouldn't disappoint my fans!

* * *

_Saeyoung and Jiwon walked side by side._

**Saeyoung** : I'm sorry, Jiwon. I didn't bring my car with me today. It's in the repair shop.

 **Jiwon** : Oh, it's fine! Besides, I like to walk if I have lots of time.

 **Saeyoung** : Me too. Thanks for understanding.

 **Jiwon** : But, I think I'm not really in danger though...

 **Saeyoung** : Are you uncomfortable being alone with me?

_Jiwon looked at him._

**Jiwon** : _(Yes, I am.)_  
No, that's not it... I am just thinking if I'm taking away your free time.

 **Saeyoung** : No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. And besides, I'm doing this for your safety.

 **Jiwon** : Am I... really in danger?

 **Saeyoung** : It's better if we take precautions.

 **Jiwon** : That's true. I feel safer thanks to you, Saeyoung.

_She gave him a warm smile, and he smiled back._

**Saeyoung** : Oh, I'm hungry~ How about you, Jiwon? Would you mind if we eat some snacks first before going home?

 **Jiwon** : S-Sure! I'm kind of hungry, too.

 **Saeyoung** : Then how about here?

_They stopped in front of a coffee shop._

**Jiwon** : Sounds good to me.

 **Saeyoung** : Then let's go inside.

_He smiled at her and went inside first. Jiwon smiled back, but it vanished instantly as he entered the coffee shop._

**Jiwon** : ( _What are you doing, Saeyoung? Are you... spying on me...? This isn't good. I shouldn't attack the messenger for a while.)_

_She followed him inside._

**Saeyoung** : What would you like to eat?

 **Jiwon** : I want to eat sandwiches.

 **Saeyoung** : Okay. Stay here, I'll order. And, of course, caramel macchiato, right?

_Her eyes widened in surprise._

**Jiwon** : You remembered that...?

 **Saeyoung** : Yup! I have a brilliant memory! Then, I'll be right back~

_As Saeyoung left to order at the counter, Jiwon smirked._

**Jiwon** : A brilliant memory? You don't even remember me.

_She then put a black mask on her face while waiting for him._

_After a while, Saeyoung returned to their table while carrying a tray with food._

**Saeyoung** : My treat~ Huh?

 **Jiwon** : Uh, thank you...!

 **Saeyoung** : What's with that mask?

_Jiwon leaned closer to him and whispered something. He was quite flustered by her sudden action._

**Jiwon** : That Seokyung you guys know... She's Han Seokyung of HK Group, right?

 **Saeyoung** : Right. Ah...!

 **Jiwon** : Sometimes, people mistook me for her, so I wear a mask in public places.

 **Saeyoung** : Is that so? I guess it's because of that live video back then, right?

 **Jiwon** : Yes... But since I'm with you, I guess I can take this off.

 **Saeyoung** : Is that so? That's good then. You'll be eating so you have to take it off anyway. Eat well, Jiwon.  
 _He smiled as he gave her the sandwich._

 **Jiwon** : Thank you for the meal!  
 _She happily bit her sandwich._

 **Saeyoung** : So, um... How is your work? Actually, GC Corp was my dream company, but my history won't allow me. I know GC Corp is a reputable IT company.

 **Jiwon** : Because you were a hacker?

 **Saeyoung** : Yeah, well... It's also a part of the reason. But I'm glad Jumin offered me to work in his company.

 **Jiwon** : I see. Well, my work is manageable since I only do basic stuff.

 **Saeyoung** : But working there requires basic computer and Internet knowledge, right?

 **Jiwon** : You're right... Though I only do clerical tasks.

 **Saeyoung** : Ah, I see. Um, about that live feed of Seokyung's abduction, have you seen it?

 **Jiwon** : Yeah. After that, a lot of crazy things happened in the company. The employees and even my boss made a fuss because they thought it was me who got kidnapped.

 **Saeyoung** : Whoa! I bet it was awful.

 **Jiwon** : It was beyond awful. Since her face was exposed to the public, technically mine was as well. My colleagues even asked me if I have a lost twin or if I'm also an heiress. To be honest, it was very annoying.  
 _She said before sipping her iced coffee._

 **Saeyoung** : I think I know how you felt.

 **Jiwon** : Right, since you have a twin. Have you also experienced that kind of thing, Saeyoung?

 **Saeyoung** : I did, but my brother and I got separated when we were still young. We only reunited a few months ago.

 **Jiwon** : Oh no, I didn't know such a thing happened.

 **Saeyoung** : Nah~ It's okay. And we're together again so it's fine. I'm still making up with my brother at the time we lost.

 **Jiwon** : That's right. Time is precious that you can never turn it back.  
 _Her eyes showed real emotion for the first time._

 **Jiwon** : But hey, you can just focus on the present together!  
 _She returned to her cheerful aura._

 **Saeyoung** : You're right, Jiwon. Thanks for cheering me up.

 **Jiwon** : Of course~ But to think that Han Seokyung and I are both RFA members is such a funny coincidence.

 **Saeyoung** : I hope you can meet her and my brother soon, too. Oh, V as well!

 **Jiwon** : V?

 **Saeyoung** : Our leader. V told me that if he has time, he wants a group video call with us!

 **Jiwon** : Sounds fun... but if they didn't leave, I bet Jumin won't accept me as your fellow member.

 **Saeyoung** : Uh... Maybe...? Since we have Seokyung.

 **Jiwon** : Right?  
 _She sipped her iced coffee nonchalantly._

_Outside the coffee shop..._

**Saeyoung** : Shall I take you home now?

 **Jiwon** : Sure, thank you.

_After a few walks, Jiwon and Saeyoung arrived at a condo building._

**Jiwon** : I live here.

 **Saeyoung** : I'm glad to bring you home safely.

 **Jiwon** : Thank you for the gesture, Saeyoung.

 **Saeyoung** : Sure, I'm doing this since you're RFA member!

 **Jiwon** : See you!

 **Saeyoung** : Yup, see you on Monday!

 **Jiwon** : Huh?

 **Saeyoung** : I told you I'll protect you, right? I'll go to your workplace after I'm done with work. I'll bring you home. Is that okay? 

**Jiwon** : But, um...

 **Saeyoung** : Please understand. I will do this until I've assured your safety, so please bear with me a little longer.

_Jiwon stared at him, confused._

**Saeyoung** : May I ask what time you finish work? I'll go to your company before that!

 **Jiwon** : Are you okay doing this?

 **Saeyoung** : Of course! I really hope you don't mind. I'm just doing this for your safety.

 **Jiwon** : ( _What's his deal?)_  
Alright. I understand. It varies, but mostly I get off work at 6 in the evening.

 **Saeyoung** : Alright. I'll just wait for you outside, then. You don't have to hurry. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes for you to get off work.

 **Jiwon** : _(Why are you doing this to me...?)_

 **Saeyoung** : You can go inside now. Thanks for letting me protect you, Jiwon.

_He smiled, and he smiled wider as she smiled at him back._

**Jiwon** : Saeyoung, thank you. Please take care!

 **Saeyoung** : Thanks, see you on Monday!

_Jiwon's smile disappeared after Saeyoung left._

**Jiwon** : Don't try to find out all about me, Saeyoung. I don't have anything to do with you anymore.

* * *

_Saeyoung was in deep thought as he walked away._

**Saeyoung** : I couldn't tell if she's lying or not regarding that live feed. If I ask her directly, I may lose my chance to get closer to her. I should spend more time with her to figure it out.

_He sighed._

**Saeyoung** : I wish Saeran is here. He should know better if she really is that mysterious woman who saved us. Jiwon, you are too mysterious... You make me want to unravel all of your secrets. 

* * *

**GC Corp**

_A middle-aged man in corporate attire went to the office room where Jiwon was in._

**Senior Manager** : Team Leader Cha?

 **Jiwon** : Yes, sir?

 **Senior Manager** : Well, I'm here to let you know that our client was more than satisfied with the system software you developed for them. They said they need another one for another department, so they're asking you what to recommend.

_Jiwon's team members gave her applause._

**Jiwon** : Sir, my team and I developed that system together.

 **Team Member 1:** Well, that's true... but you did most of the work, Team leader.

 **Team Member 2:** You're being too humble!

 **Jiwon** : No way... haha...

 **Senior Manager** : That's true. You're undoubtedly one of the best IT consultants in our company.

 **Jiwon** : Uh, thank you, Sir.

 **Senior Manager** : Here, you can order something or have dinner with your team.  
 _He gave Jiwon a black card._

_The team members rejoiced as soon as they saw the black card. She received the card politely._

**Jiwon** : Thank you, Sir.

 **Senior Manager:** I'll get it back tomorrow. Enjoy.

_The team members thanked the manager in unison._

**Team Member 3** : Team leader, you're awesome!

 **Jiwon** : Nah~ So, anyone wants some coffee?

_The office became noisy as all of them were getting ready to go to the coffee shop._

* * *

_At the coffee shop, Jiwon was busy taking orders from her team members._

**Team Member 1** : Team leader, you forgot your mask!

 **Jiwon** : Oh... Seems like it.

 **Team Member 2** : Should I get it for you?

 **Jiwon** : No, don't bother. We will be heading back to the office anyway. Thank you, Minhee.  
I'll be right back then.

_She fell in line at the counter when suddenly..._

**???** : Hey, long time no see!

_Jiwon was shocked to see a man talking to her._

**???** : You don't remember me? It's me, Vanderwood! You know... in that cabin... with 707 and that mint-haired RFA leader.

 **Jiwon** : _(Vanderwood...? Saeyoung's fellow agent...?! How does he know me?)_

 **Vanderwood** : Uh, your face is telling me that you don't know me or something...

 **Jiwon** : ( _He thinks I'm Seokyung?)_  
Um... Ah...! Vanderwood, yeah... I remember now. How do you do?

 **Vanderwood** : Haha! Were you this formal? Anyway, it's been a while! Are you still in RFA? How's 707? I haven't been in touch with him ever since he left the agency.

 **Jiwon** : Is that so...? We're doing great. 707 is doing great.

 **Vanderwood** : Of course. He has finally reunited with his twin, after all. And you're his sister-in-law, haha!

 **Jiwon** : Uh...  
 _She gave an awkward smile._

 **Vanderwood** : Are you alone?

 **Jiwon** : Um, I'm with my colleagues.

 **Vanderwood** : I see. Then, I shall take my leave. Please send 707 my regards!

 **Jiwon** : I will.

_As Vanderwood left, she clutched her company ID inside her pocket._

**Jiwon** : Thank goodness I always remove my ID every time I go out.

 **Cashier** : Miss, what's your order?

_She came back to her senses as she was called by the cashier._

* * *

**C &R International**

_Saeyoung was in a hurry packing up his things as he kept on glancing at his wristwatch._

**Jaehee** : Saeyoung, about this-- huh? Are you getting off work now?

 **Saeyoung** : Yeah. Don't worry, I've done all the work for today, Jaehee.

 **Jaehee** : I see. I didn't expect you to get off work this early.

 **Saeyoung** : I have to take Jiwon home safely.

 **Jaehee** : Huh? Is that so?

 **Saeyoung** : Don't worry~ It doesn't affect my work in any way.

 **Jaehee** : Right. You're doing very well anyway.

 **Saeyoung** : What is that?

_He looked at some papers in Jaehee's hands._

**Jaehee** : Ah, you can take a look at these tomorrow. No worries.

 **Saeyoung** : Thanks, Jaehee! Then I'll get going!

_The intelligence team members who remained in the office said goodbye to Saeyoung._

**Jaehee** : Hmm...

* * *

_It's almost sunset when Jiwon went outside the office._

**Team Member 1** : Thanks again for the lunch, Team leader!

 **Jiwon** : It's all thanks to the black card, haha.

 **Team Member 2** : But you made it happen! Are you going home now, too?

 **Jiwon** : Yes. Take care, you guys.

 **Team Member 3** : You, too!

_While standing, Jiwon saw a green foxtail on the ground, a few steps away from her between the gap of the concrete tiles. She narrowed her eyes as she stood there, looking at it._

**Team Member 4** : Team leader, that car!

_Jiwon and the rest of her team looked at Saeyoung's car as it stopped outside the building. He then got out of the car and waved at Jiwon._

**Team Member 3** : Ooh~ He's waving at us! Is he your boyfriend, Team leader?

 **Team Member 4** : I saw him last time, and he brought her here, too!

 _Saeyoung was walking towards Jiwon who was standing still._ _However, her eyes couldn't get off from the green foxtail that was about to be stepped on by him._

 **Jiwon** : _(I know that weeds are strong... but no matter how strong they are, if they are being crushed several times, they will eventually die. It hurts... I won't let you step on it.)_ Saeyoung!

_She ran to him to save the weed, but her right toe got caught up between the gap of the concrete tiles, which made her lose her balance. Her body was caught by Saeyoung as he fell on the ground, and she fell on top of him._

_Her team members from behind squealed in surprise as they watched an awkward sight._

_Jiwon and Saeyoung looked at each other as their faces were too close._

**Saeyoung** : ( _Why is my heart beating so fast?!)_

 **Jiwon** : I-I'm sorry!

 **Saeyoung** : You're... making me even more curious about you.

_Jiwon's eyes widened in bewilderment as she heard Saeyoung's abrupt, unexpected words. She froze despite being in an awkward position with him. Then, her eyes changed._

**Jiwon** : _(This is a mistake. We... shouldn't have met again.)_


	5. Catastrophe: Part 1

"Please let me see him one last time.  
During that time, that's the only thing on my mind, the only thing I wished for. He was the only one who's occupying my entire being. I desperately plead to something omnipotent, uncertain of its existence. I didn't care if it doesn't exist, but I wanted my futile hope to reach him. I wanted my cold scream to be heard by him. That is my wish. That is how desperate I was... That is how much I love him. However, I told myself not to be greedy anymore since it's no use. Everyone has moved on except me. I was the only one left behind. The only one... alone..."

_In front of the C &R Building, Seven was waiting for Jaehee inside his red sports car. After a few minutes, she came out._

**Jaehee** : Luciel, you arrived early.

 **Seven** : Yeah. Have you eaten lunch, Jaehee?

 **Jaehee** : Oh, not yet. What about you?

 **Seven** : Same. Do you want to grab some tacos for lunch? I know a popular place!

 **Jaehee** : Tacos? Sounds good to me.

 **Seven** : It's nearby. Let's go!

_They left for tacos, while a young woman wearing a black cap, a black face mask, and black clothes followed them discreetly._

_Inside the taco restaurant, Jaehee was talking to someone on her phone, while Seven was playing with his phone as well. The mysterious, young woman sat from afar, but in linear with Seven and Jaehee's table._

**Seven** : Was that Seokyung?

 **Jaehee** : Yeah, I told her we're having lunch in this taco restaurant before we go to V's place.

 **Seven** : I see. Do you think there's also a strange photo in his place?

 **Jaehee** : I think it's highly likely. I'm afraid it might be worse compared to what we've received. Just who in the world would have that kind of grudge against V?

_The young woman in black glanced at Seven and Jaehee several times before leaving the restaurant without ordering._

_As she went out, she hid in the narrow alley beside the taco restaurant. She took off her face mask and revealed her crying face._

**Jiwon** : Seeing him for the last time already makes me happy. This is enough for me. I will now bury you in my heart. Farewell, Seven...

_She then arrived at the long bridge and looked under the sea. She clasped her hands tightly on the railing. In a snap, she jumped and fell deeply into the water._

"I thought it was over. I thought I would be able to forget him, but I couldn't do anything about it. I died twice without knowing the reason, and even took my own life, but I came back alive... and I even brought back my painful memories with me. It's as if I stuck between the living and the dead. Why? Unable to bear the pain any longer, my desperation and longing for him... have turned into desperation and longing to disappear in this world."

* * *

**Present time**

_Jiwon tripped, but Saeyoung caught her just in time, and he also fell on the ground. She fell on top of him._

**Saeyoung** : You're... making me even more curious about you.

_Jiwon continued to stare at him in bewilderment, but the way she looked at him suddenly changed._

**Jiwon** : _(It's too late. I have already buried you and my feelings for you inside me. I don't want you to take them out. I don't want to be tortured by your presence any longer. I didn't come back to you... This is a mistake. We... should have never met again.)_ Ahhh!!

_She suddenly reacted in pain._

**Saeyoung** : Why?! What happened?!

 **Jiwon** : I couldn't... stand...

_Her face showed pain and discomfort._

_He supported her body using his left arm while he managed himself to stand using his right arm. He noticed Jiwon's sprained ankle._

**Saeyoung** : You hurt your ankle...

_Saeyoung carried Jiwon to his car. He placed her gently on the passenger seat. Then he hurriedly got inside and drove._

**Team Member 1:** I think Team leader hurt her feet!

 **Team Member 2** : Yeah, but does she have a boyfriend? How could she keep it a secret from us?

 **Team Member 3** : Let's ask her tomorrow!

* * *

**C &R Intelligence Room**

**Jumin** : Assistant Kang, have you seen Saeyoung?

 **Jaehee** : Oh... He got off work early.

 **Jumin** : Today as well?

 **Jaehee** : Yes. He told me that he would fetch Jiwon.

 **Jumin** : But I still have some things here for him to work.

 **Jaehee** : He did finish all his work for today.

 **Jumin:** And what about emergency work like this?

 **Jaehee** : I know... he always get off work early these days to protect Jiwon.

 **Jumin** : Hmm...

* * *

_Saeyoung was wrapping Jiwon's sprained ankle with a bandage delicately._

**Saeyoung** : Does it still hurt?

 **Jiwon** : Not like before. Thank you... and I'm sorry for what happened earlier.

 **Saeyoung** : It's nothing. I'm glad I was able to catch you. Why did you run, anyway? Are you that excited to see me?  
_He chuckled after saying that, and he lifted his head to see her, but she was surprised as she was looking at him._

 **Saeyoung** : I'm joking! It's a joke! Uh... Now I'm embarrassed...

 **Jiwon** : No, no... I didn't mean to...

 **Saeyoung** : Haha! You're cute.

_Her eyes widened this time._

**Saeyoung** : You couldn't wear these heels. Um, I think I have spare slippers with me. Wait here, okay?

_He went to his car and left Jiwon sitting on the bench. After rummaging inside his car, he brought a pair of new slippers to her._

**Saeyoung:** Just wear this.

 **Jiwon:** Thank you...

 **Saeyoung** : No problem. Let's just wait for a few minutes before walking. You need to rest your foot.

 **Jiwon** : But it's late...

 **Saeyoung** : I'll bring you home safely. That's why I'm here, right?  
_He smiled at her gently._

* * *

_Kang Jaehee has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Zen's musical show is almost there!  
I need three more days to wait for~  
Finally, I could watch the highly anticipated Zekyll and White!  
Jiwon is not here...  
Jiwon!  
I've already secured our tickets!

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee:** Welcome.

 **Yoosung** : Hey, Jaehee!  
Oh, you're talking about Zen's upcoming musical.

 **Kang Jaehee:** Yes! I couldn't wait!  
Yoosung, are you going?

 **Yoosung** : Yup!  
I wanna see Zen's White lolololol  
I believe Saeyoung will watch too!

 **Kang Jaehee** : I'm glad that RFA will fully support Zen's musical ^^

 **Yoosung** : Except for Jumin lololol

_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Zen, welcome ^^

 **ZEN** : Hey Jaehee  
and Yoosung!

 **Yoosung** : We were talking about your musical, Zen!

 **ZEN** : Right. You're all coming, right?  
Now I'm quite nervous lmao

 **Kang Jaehee:** Zen, we know you can fully deliver your dual personality roles after all your rehearsals!

 **Yoosung** : That's right!  
And don't forget, Jiwon will watch this time!

 **ZEN** : Oh now I'm even nervous lmao  
But still thanks for your support, guys lmao

 **Kang Jaehee** : I've secured the tickets as soon as the sale was open!

 **Yoosung** : I knew we can count on your fast-clicking skill, Jaehee lol

 **Kang Jaehee:** Well, you could say I'm quite an expert when it comes in clicking to buy tickets ^^

 **ZEN** : I heard the tickets are sold out. Thank goodness!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Wow, congratulations, Zen!

 **Yoosung** : Awesome!

_Han Jumin has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN** : Ugh

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han, you're here.

 **Han Jumin** : I have something to say to Saeyoung here since he hasn't arrived at the office yet. Is he not online?

 **Yoosung** : No, he's not... Is it about work?

 **Han Jumin** : Yes, and also  
About Jiwon's safety.

 **ZEN** : Huh? I thought Saeyoung is in charge of that?

 **Han Jumin** : Saeyoung, starting today, you don't have to guard Jiwon anymore. I will dispatch bodyguards for her until she's far from the hacker's threat.

 **ZEN** : Huh???

 **Yoosung** : But... I think Saeyoung knows better about her safety...?

 **Han Jumin** : Isn't it better for her to have many guards than one?

 **ZEN** : Ugh... Jumin you don't understand.

 **Han Jumin** : Understand what?  
And besides, Saeyoung is always getting off work early because of that.  
Sometimes I need him to take care of urgent things, but he's not there.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han has a point, though...

 **Yoosung** : Uh... Jaehee, are you clueless, too?

 **Kang Jaehee** : About what?

 **Han Jumin:** I know he would be able to read my message. Then, excuse me.

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Goodbye...? Haha...

 **Yoosung** : So clueless!

 **ZEN:** Ikr?  
Why did he have to ruin things!

 **Kang Jaehee:** What do you mean by that?

 **ZEN** : Jaehee, Jumin has just ruined Saeyoung's pursuit  
I mean, his chance to get closer to Jiwon!

 **Yoosung** : Maybe Jumin really likes Jiwon and used work as an excuse?

 **Kang Jaehee** : That's ridiculous.  
This time, I agree with Director Han.  
Having bodyguards are better than one person guarding you, right?

 **ZEN** : But still... He might lose his chance this time again!

 **Kang Jaehee** : How could he even do that if he doesn't remember anything? And besides, Jiwon's safety is more important, right?

 **Yoosung** : Well... I guess that's true...

 **ZEN** : I wonder how Saeyoung would react to this...

* * *

**GC Corp**

_Jiwon's team members approached her as they saw her bandaged foot._

**Team Member 1:** Team leader, are you okay?  
Can you walk well?

 **Jiwon** : Yes, I'm fine. It's almost healed.

 **Team Member 2:** You should have taken a day off!

 **Jiwon** : I can't. I still have lots of things to do.

 **Team Member 2:** Ugh... workaholic.

 **Team Member 3** : Actually, we saw you yesterday... With your boyfriend...

 **Jiwon** : Huh? When I hurt my ankle?

 **Team Member 3:** Yes...

 **Jiwon** : But he's not my boyfriend.

 **Team Member 4:** But he always fetches you after work.

 **Jiwon** : I repeat, he's not my boyfriend. And if you have time to gossip, why not work instead?  
_Her voice turned serious._

 **Team Member 2** : Uh... Yes, Team leader.

_Jiwon went to her desk and started working._

**Team Member 1** : There she goes again. I'm really amazed at how she could change her reactions from one to another in a split-second! One moment she was nice, then after a few seconds, she was cold!

 **Team Member 4** : The thing is, we don't know who is the real her.

* * *

_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._

**Saeyoung** : Hello  
Anyone here?  
This is an emergency!  
SOS! SOS!  
Bluebird, I'm bored!  
Wanna join me?  
Bluebird, where are you?!?!?!?!

_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN** : What the hell?  
Are you literally calling out for that hacker?

 **Saeyoung** : Zen, I'm so bored to death!  
I wanna mess with someone~

 **ZEN** : Don't you dare make me that someone!  
But, have you read what Jumin said?

 **Saeyoung** : I wanna play with Bluebird  
But he hasn't attacked our messenger since a few days ago T_T

 **ZEN** : The heck??  
So that hacker Bluebird has gone MIA?  
And you are sad because of that??  
Isn't that a good thing?!

 **Saeyoung** : I'm all ready to retaliate once he begins attacking our messenger again T_T  
I wanna show off my legendary skills but he's not here!

 **ZEN** : HEY  
Be careful what you wish for ^^  
And why are you ignoring me??

 **Saeyoung** : Hm?

 **ZEN** : About Jiwon's bodyguards!  
Jumin said he will give her bodyguards so you don't need to guard her anymore!

 **Saeyoung** : Bluebird...  
Did you finally accept the truth that you're no match for me?

 **ZEN** : HEY!!!

 **Saeyoung** : Oh T_T  
Yeah, I saw it...

 **ZEN** : So? Do you agree with that?

 **Saeyoung** : NO  
Yes  
No  
Yes  
Not yet  
Yes

 **ZEN** : What the hell...  
You are acting strange again!

 **Saeyoung** : I should follow our leader T_T  
Sorry, Jiwon T_T

 **ZEN** : Gosh... It was damn exhausting to talk to you.  
Are you working now?

 **Saeyoung:** I am, but I can't concentrate T_T  
I came here to take a break somehow lol

 **ZEN** : Is there something wrong?

 **Saeyoung** : Bluebird~~~~~  
Where are you~~~~~

 **ZEN** : Haaaaa... Pointless talking to you...  
Anyways, as long as you know what Jumin has said.  
I'll go first, Saeyoung.

 **Saeyoung:** Bye Zen T_T

_ZEN has left the chatroom._  
_Saeyoung has left the chatroom._

**Saeyoung** : I can't concentrate at all... For some reason, I can't get her out of my head. But... If I can't guard her anymore, how should I find out the truth? I haven't even started.

* * *

_As Jiwon went off work, she was anticipating Saeyoung's car waiting for her outside, but she didn't see it. She glanced at her wristwatch and then the plastic bag she was carrying with an ice cream pint inside._

_Then, a black van parked outside the GC Corp building, and a man in a black suit approached Jiwon._

**Bodyguard** : Excuse me, are you Ms. Cha Jiwon?

 **Jiwon** : Yes, that's me. Who are you?

_Then, Jiwon's phone rang. She took it out of her bag and answered it._

**Jiwon** : Hello, Jumin?

_On the other side of the phone_

**Jumin** : Jiwon, just in time. Did you see your bodyguards?

 **Jiwon** : Bodyguards?! Yeah...  
_She answered in hesitation._

 **Jumin** : I'm not sure if you've read the chat logs, but I said it there that I'll provide you some bodyguards for your safety. I think it's better to be protected by a group.

 **Jiwon** : Oh... I see.

 **Jumin** : I don't know your stance about this, but as the RFA leader, I only did the right thing to do.

 **Jiwon** : Of course... Thank you for your concern, Jumin.

 **Jumin** : There's no need to thank me. Instead, we're thankful that we will be having the party again because of you. Now, I still have some work to do. Make sure to get home safe.

 **Jiwon** : Okay, Jumin. Thank you once again and have a good day.  
_She hung up._

 **Bodyguard** : Shall we?

 **Jiwon** : Sure. Here.  
_She gave the pint of ice cream to the bodyguard instead._

* * *

_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._

**Saeyoung:** Huh? No one's here...  
Too bad T_T  
I was gonna promote my newly-improved...  
Drum roll, please!!!  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Sevenstar Drink version 2.0!  
I badly need a bunch of investors!

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Saeyoung** : Oooh~ My investor has arrived!  
Mr. Kim!

 **Yoosung** : There you go again with your weird advertisements.  
And I'm not an investor. I'm only a university student relying on his parents T_T  
I won't be tricked like last time!

 **Saeyoung** : lololol  
I'm just here to promote my drink! T_T

 **Yoosung** : Calling the attention of Mr. Choi Saeran!  
If you happen to be online here, you should know that  
Your brother is behaving strangely lately

 **Saeyoung** : Hey

 **Yoosung** : Please do something about him!

 **Saeyoung** : How could you say that -_-

_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN** : What's happening here lol

 **Yoosung** : Saeyoung is being strange again, Zen!

 **Saeyoung** : Mr. Ryu Hyun!  
The brilliant musical actor with good looks and talent

 **ZEN** : What's with him lmao  
And how could you say that my looks are only 'good'?

 **Saeyoung** : I want you to be an endorser of my improved product  
Sevenstar Drink 2.0!   
☆☆☆☆☆☆  
☆☆☆☆☆

 **ZEN** : HEY

 **Saeyoung** : ☆☆☆☆

 **ZEN** : I won't endorse that strange drink of yours!

 **Yoosung** : A strange drink from a strange guy...

 **Saeyoung** : ☆☆☆  
☆☆  
☆

 **ZEN** : Hey  
Is there something troubling you??

 **Saeyoung** : If you gonna avail of the 1+1 launching promo of Sevenstar Drink 2.0...

 **Yoosung** : Calling the attention of

 **Saeyoung** : You will save as much as 10,000 won!  
Hurry while stocks last!

 **Yoosung** : Ms. Jiwon!!!

 **ZEN** : lololololol

 **Saeyoung** : ...........

 **Yoosung** : Ms. Jiwon~~~

 **Saeyoung** : Hey, why are you calling her?

 **Yoosung** : Are you behaving like this because you cannot guard Jiwon anymore? lololol

 **ZEN** : Ohhhhh Kim Yoosung, you're sharp lmao

 **Saeyoung** : ..........

 **Yoosung** : Bull's eye!

 **ZEN** : If you are too bothered by it, why not tell Jumin to remove his bodyguards  
And continue protecting Jiwon  
By yourself! ^^

 **Saeyoung** : What's with that suspicious smile emoji?

 **ZEN** : Yoosung, calling Jiwon's name is super effective against Saeyoung lmao

 **Yoosung** : lolololol  
Zen is right!  
Tell Jumin how you feel!

 **Saeyoung** : How do I feel?  
Do you know how I feel even though I don't?  
Amazing!

 **Yoosung** : There you go again...  
Are you letting her go again this time?

 **Saeyoung** : What?

 **ZEN** : lmao Yoosung  
Obviously, you're troubled because of Jiwon.

 **Saeyoung** : Stop assuming things, you two ^^

 **ZEN** : You should have learned your lesson already, Saeyoung...  
If you keep on acting the same way as before  
You will lose the most important part of you again!

 **Saeyoung** : I was only promoting my drink T_T  
What are you guys telling me...

 **Yoosung** : Anyhow  
Make sure to remember our words, Saeyoung!

 **Saeyoung** : ......  
Anyway  
The good news is  
The hacker has been quiet lately.

 **ZEN** : Oh, really?

 **Yoosung** : So he's not attacking our messenger anymore?

 **Saeyoung** : Yeah  
Although I still have to be alert  
T_T  
That's why...........

 **ZEN** : That's why???

 **Saeyoung** : It really helps if you guys buy and promote my Sevenstar Drink!!!  
Call my hotline now! 010-7007-007

 **Yoosung** : Calling now.

 **ZEN** : Huh?!  
Yoosung?!

 **Saeyoung** : Ooh~~ Way to go, Yoosung!

 **Yoosung** : Nope  
I'm calling Jiwon right now.

 **ZEN** : LMAO

 **Saeyoung** : Yoosung, you...!!!

\---------------------------

_The day of Zen's musical show has come. While waiting for the show to start, Jaehee, Jiwon, Saeyoung, and Yoosung were waiting at the café inside the huge musical theater building._

**Jaehee** : Ahhhh~ I can't wait to watch Zen's performance! I'm so nervous!

 **Jiwon** : Hahaha... Relax, Jaehee~ I'm sure Zen will give us an outstanding performance!

 **Yoosung** : Jiwon is right! Let's believe in him!

 **Jaehee** : Right? Haha... By the way, Jiwon?

 **Jiwon** : Hm?

 **Jaehee** : Why are you wearing a surgical mask? Are you sick?

 **Jiwon** : No, no!  
_She shook her hands in disagreement._

 **Jiwon** : I am hiding my face... because sometimes I was being mistaken as Seokyung, especially in public places... Just to be safe.

 **Jaehee** : Oh... That's right... I didn't think that far.

 **Yoosung** : But, aren't you uncomfortable?

 **Jiwon** : I'm used to it. I don't really mind. I will take this off inside the theater later!

 **Saeyoung** : That's a relief... Anyway, I guess Jumin really won't come, huh?

 **Jaehee** : He's not really interested...

 **Saeyoung** : Maybe he's spending quality time with Elly! I'm jealous!

 **Yoosung** : Omg

 **Jaehee** : If Director Han comes here together with Elly... I mean Elizabeth...

_Jiwon and Yoosung laughed after hearing Jaehee called Elizabeth the 3rd as Elly._

**Saeyoung** : I told you, Elly is cuter!

 **Jaehee** : Ahem! So, if Director Han comes here together with Elizabeth, Zen's face will be a disaster! So, I'm glad he's not coming today.

_This time, three of them laughed at what Jaehee said._

**Jiwon** : Jaehee, look at all those young girls.

_Jaehee and the others followed Jiwon's eyes. There was a group of young girls carrying Zen's posters._

**Jaehee** : Ah. They're definitely Zen's hardcore fans.

 **Yoosung** : They're very passionate, aren't they?

 **Saeyoung:** I kind of imagine them throwing themselves to Zen so bad, haha...

_The screen monitor outside the entrance door of the café flashed Zen's musical, Zekyll and White, showing soon._

**Jiwon** : Oh, it's going to start soon!

 **Jaehee** : Let's go there before other people come!

 **Yoosung** : It's on the fourth floor, right?

 **Jaehee** : Yeah.

_The group took the elevator together with other audiences._

* * *

_As soon as they arrived inside the huge theater hall, they went to their respective seats, lead by Jaehee._

**Yoosung** : Jiwon, that's your seat!

 **Jiwon** : Huh? I thought I sit beside Jaehee...

 **Yoosung** : Um... It got mixed up! I sit beside her and you sit beside Saeyoung!

_Jiwon kept quiet, dumbfounded. She then had no choice but to sit beside him. Saeyoung sat beside Jiwon hesitantly._

**Yoosung** : Heehee...  
_He smiled at Jiwon brightly, yet teasingly._

_She smiled at him back._

**Jaehee** : I'm so nervous yet excited!

 **Jiwon** : Me, too. It's my first time to see Zen act on stage!

_After a few minutes of waiting, the curtain opened._

_Zen, in his doctor's coat as Zekyll, appears before the whole audience._

**Yoosung** : It's Zen!!!

_Jaehee and Jiwon cheered together as they saw Zen on stage._

**Jaehee** : Oh my god! Zen!!!

 **Jiwon** : Zen is so handsome, kyaaaa!!!

_Yoosung and Saeyoung looked at the two girls beside them cheering for Zen energetically._

_The scene shifted now to Zekyll's other persona, White._

**Jaehee** : It's Zen's White! I can feel the fear and shiver he gives us!

 **Jiwon** : Oh my gosh, he is still handsome despite his evilness! Kyaaaa~~

 **Yoosung** : I didn't know Jiwon is also a certified fangirl... Haha...

 **Zen as White** : You don't understand my darkness! You don't understand me! You're forcing your superficial beliefs on me because you haven't experienced the hell I went through!

 **Jaehee** : Omg... Zen's acting...!

 **Jiwon** : I can't take my eyes off him! And he sings so well, too!

_Saeyoung was looking at Jiwon from time to time without her knowing._

_After the performance, Zen, along with the rest of the cast, bowed down in front of the ecstatic audience._

_Jaehee and the others gave Zen a standing ovation._

**Jaehee** : Zen, we're proud of you!  
_She shouted_.

 **Jiwon** : Zen, you're the best!

_Zen was busy taking photos with his fans as RFA members approached him._

**Zen** : Jaehee, Jiwon, Saeyoung, and Yoosung... Thank you for coming today!

 **Jaehee** : Zen, we're so proud of you!

 **Jiwon** : You did well, Zen!

 **Zen** : Thank you so much for the support! Let me finish this first, haha...

 **Jaehee** : Sure, sure! Take your time.

_While waiting for Zen to finish his picture-taking session, Jiwon noticed a little girl standing alone in a crowd of people._

_She instantly walked to her._

**Jiwon** : Hello. Why are you alone? Where is your mom?

_The little girl was about to cry as she held her small plush toy tightly._

**Jiwon** : Oh, no. Are you lost? Come to me, I'll help you find your mom. What is your mom's name?

_She reached her hand to the girl._

**Jiwon** : Don't be afraid. I'm not a bad person. Let's go find your mom together, okay?  
_For the first time, Jiwon smiled for real._

_The little girl put her tiny hand on Jiwon's palm._

_???:_ There is a problem inside and outside this building! There is a disaster!

_A man shouted inside and then quickly ran towards the exit._

_The ecstatic cheers of the audience in the hall turned into frantic ones as they saw a big skull symbol flashed on the big screen. Some of the lights and other electrical equipment were blinking, and then shut down. The people inside were panicking as they force themselves out of the large hall._

**Jiwon** : What's going on?

_She pulled the little girl near her and protected her from getting pushed by panicking people._

**Jiwon** : You'll be fine. I'll protect you.

_Jiwon got separated from the rest of the RFA members._

**Yoosung** : What's going on...?!

 **Zen** : Let's get out of here first!

 **Saeyoung** : Where's Jiwon?!

 **Jaehee** : I thought she was just here a while ago.

 **Yoosung** : No way. We lost her!

 **Saeyoung** : You guys go first. I'll find Jiwon!

 **Zen** : Saeyoung, be careful! And please find her!

 **Saeyoung** : I will!

_Saeyoung forced himself to the people running back and forth._

**Saeyoung** : Jiwon! Jiwon! Where are you?!

_His shout blended well with the screams around him._

**Saeyoung** : Damn it. She won't be able to hear me!  
_He took his phone from his pocket and tried to call her, but there's no network signal._

 **Saeyoung** : No signal? What's happening...?

* * *

_Meanwhile, Jiwon was carrying the little girl with her while looking for the exit. Then, the plush toy the girl was holding dropped on the ground. She cried while looking at Jiwon._

**Jiwon** : Why?! Are you hurt?!

 **Girl** : My toy...  
_She continued crying._

 **Jiwon** : Did you lost the toy? Oh, dear. Please wait.

_She brought the little girl into a corner with no people around._

**Jiwon** : Please stay here until I come back with your toy, okay? Don't go anywhere. Promise me.

_The little girl nodded slowly._

**Jiwon** : Good girl.  
_She smiled as she patted the girl's head._

_Ignoring other people in a state of panic, Jiwon calmly looked for the lost toy._

**Jiwon** : I remembered we went here...

_As she peeked on the rows of seats one by one, she finally spotted the lost plush toy._

**Jiwon** : Oh, there it is.

_She picked the toy from the floor and hurriedly went back to the child._

**Jiwon** : I've found your--

_Her eyes widened in fear as she witnessed a big studio light was about to fall on the child's head._

**Jiwon** : Watch out!

_She ran quickly towards the child who was standing at the corner and pushed her away from that spot. As she looked up to the ceiling, the studio light was falling on her._


	6. Catastrophe: Part 2

**The case of 1st MC (Jiwon) during Saeyoung's route**

_Jiwon got hit by a reefer van at full speed and sent her flying due to a considerable impact. People who had seen the accident swarmed towards Jiwon's unconscious, severely injured body. Others were checking up on her, while others were calling a rescue for her._

"When I was losing consciousness, I thought... this is it. This is the end of my bad ending. For some reason, I felt quite relieved, because I can start anew... I can reset my life... And... there's a chance that he and I will meet again. However, I woke up from my deep sleep after some time."

* * *

**The case of 2nd MC (Seokyung) during Saeran's route**

_Seokyung was on the brink of death as she watched a mysterious person wearing the Mint Eye's black hood writing something on the table inside her room. The culprit cut her right wrist. Despite struggling, she managed to hide her old phone under her vanity table. After a few seconds, she passed away._

_Inside her room, Jiwon was alone when suddenly she witnessed her right wrist being cut slowly. Horrified by the fearful sight, she screamed frantically and covered her wrist, but it was too late, and she, too, died eventually._

_However, after some time, she opened her eyes as if she was resurrected from the dead. She was breathing heavily, confused about what happened to her. She saw her right wrist had a scar that wasn't present from before._

"And for the second time... I came back alive... again... I am now desperate, wanting to find out the reason why I died twice and came back alive twice. What is really the reason behind all this? Why do I have to die? I assumed it was because of the bad endings... that I had to die, but... I soon realized that's not the case."

* * *

**The case of 2nd MC (Seokyung) during V's route**

"I saw a woman who looks like me, standing in front of cherry blossom trees, watching them peacefully. Upon seeing her, there's only one thing that came to me. That woman is me. And I am that woman. Just like me, she is also the main character of this game."

"I approached her slowly because I have to find out if my theory is correct. As I appeared before her, her eyes watched me in shock. I can feel her surprise as she saw me. It's as if we're looking at ourselves in the mirror. Suddenly, I grabbed her right hand and looked if she also has a scar just like mine. The big revelation made my head dizzy and painful. Since she also had that scar, it was her who died in the previous route. I conclude that she is indeed is my alternate self. So, when she died back then, I did as well."

"I feel like I am immortal in this game. Other people may like being immortal, but I don't. I don't like that I have to die and become alive again. I am like a bug that needs to be fixed. If that happens, I am more than obliged to get fixed, and disappear from this game... because, I am nothing, and I don't have any reason to exist anymore."

"That day, I decided to end my life as a coward to escape my hellish fate. Maybe... maybe things will become different if I end my life. Before proceeding with my plan, I decided to see Saeyoung for the last time. He might not remember me because of the reset, but I was already contented to see him before disappearing in this game. Without hesitation, I jumped into the sea. However... I came back alive, again... for the third time."

"I was more than devastated and couldn't accept the fact that I am stuck in this game. That's right. I am trapped and couldn't leave this game. My memories are also intact despite several resets. I am not dead, but I am also not living. I want to disappear, desperately. Part of me is afraid of dying several times... and part of me is afraid of remembering the painful memories I have with Saeyoung for the rest of my life... I'm not strong enough to bear it alone... I couldn't handle it anymore."

"That's when I realized something. Since this is a game, no matter how many times I die, I won't disappear. Making someone disappear just like in the real world won't work on me, because I'm a game character. So the best way is... to eliminate my existence digitally. That's why I became a hacker. I studied hacking as my whole life depends on it. I know there's a way for me to mess this game internally. Then, a hacker named Bluebird was born. That's how desperate I am to disappear because I would only become happy and peaceful when it happens."

* * *

**Present time**

_Jumin was on his way to work when they passed the road with a massive traffic jam. The cars weren't moving. Traffic lights weren't operating, thus road accidents occurred between several vehicles from crossroad lanes._

**Jumin** : Driver Kim, what happened over there?

 **Driver Kim** : I think there were several accidents on the road, Sir. When I was waiting for you earlier, I heard from the news that Seocho and Gangnam have blackouts and accidents like that.

 **Jumin** : In Seocho...?

 **Driver Kim** : Yes, Sir. The reporters cannot even go near those places because they will lose their signals. They were reporting outside Seocho and Gangnam.

 **Jumin** : Wait, Zen's musical took place in Seocho... Which means...!

_Jumin hurriedly called Jaehee, but there's no answer._

**Jumin** : Assistant Kang, please answer your phone!

_He called Jaehee again but failed. He tried to call Saeyoung, and finally, Jiwon, but there's no answer either._

**Jumin** : They're not answering. Driver Kim, take me to the theater building in Seocho.

 **Driver Kim** : Sir? I think it's dangerous to go there right now...

 **Jumin** : My fellow RFA members are there! I have to make sure they're safe!  
 _He raised his authoritative voice._

 **Driver Kim** : Y-Yes, understood.

* * *

_Jiwon saw the big studio light falling on her._

**Jiwon** : _(I haven't fulfilled my mission yet, but I will die again for the fourth time? Like that would ever happen!)_

_She nimbly dodged the falling studio light, but the shattered glass slightly cut her cheek._

**Saeyoung** : Jiwon!

_Saeyoung hurriedly went to her rescue._

**Saeyoung** : Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!

_A little startled, she slowly looked at his worried face._

**Saeyoung** : Your face...

_He cupped her cheek while her eyes widened in surprise._

**Jiwon** : Um, the child!

_Jiwon looked behind, but the child was not there._

**Saeyoung** : Ah, that little girl? I think it was her mom who came to get her.

 **Jiwon** : Hah... I'm so glad she's safe...

 **Saeyoung** : I was afraid when I saw that light falling on you... but you dodged it just in time. What happened?! Why did you get lost?!

 **Jiwon** : I'm sorry... I found a lost child, so I helped her find her mother...

 **Saeyoung** : Uh... okay. Sorry for raising my voice. Let's get out of here first. The situation is terrible right now.

_They ran towards the exit. Outside the theater room, there were still many people running back and forth. There was a blackout. The doors of the shops on the fourth floor were closing, trapping some people inside, while others somehow managed to get out._

**Jiwon** : What's happening, Saeyoung?

 **Saeyoung** : I don't know either. Our phones are not working, too. Everything related to electricity is not working.

 **Jiwon** : What about Zen and the others?! Where are they?

 **Saeyoung** : I got separated because I came to find you. I hope they have escaped this building... If only we could call them...

 **Jiwon** : I'm sorry, Saeyoung. Because of me...

 **Saeyoung** : No, it's not your fault. It would have been bad if you didn't help that kid.

 **Jiwon** : Let's find them.

 **Saeyoung** : I think it's better if we get out of here first, and then we'll ask help from the outside.

 **Jiwon** : You're right. Let's find the exit.

 **Saeyoung** : Let's go. I think it was over there.

_As soon as they reached the emergency exit, the door was shut. Saeyoung pulled the doorknob, but it didn't open._

**Jiwon** : It won't open... Hmm, there's an emergency button.

_Jiwon saw a fire extinguisher nearby and took it. She then smashed the glass covering the emergency button. When Saeyoung saw her breaking the glass using the fire extinguisher, his eyes widened, as if he remembered something important._

**Saeyoung** : _(That woman who saved us back then... Was it really her...? The way she's doing this... it's as if it's not her first time.)_

_Jiwon pressed the emergency button several times, but it didn't work either._

**Jiwon** : How could this be an emergency button if it's not working anyway? Don't tell me, this door and this button only work with electricity?

 **Saeyoung** : Most likely... Even generators won't work. Otherwise, the power should be back already.

_He let out a heavy sigh._

**Saeyoung** : This is what happens... when technology abandons us... I guess this whole building heavily relies on computers. If only I could hack the system...

 **Jiwon** : So, a building with the most advanced technology is also not advisable, huh?

 **Saeyoung** : But how could anyone predict a network crisis like this would happen at this modern age? This is not merely just a blackout.

 **Jiwon** : You're right. We couldn't wait without doing anything. We don't even have an idea when the power will be restored.

 **Saeyoung** : Exactly... but we only have one option left.

_He looked at the elevator._

**Jiwon** : Alright. Let's go down using the elevator shaft.

_She tied her long, brown hair as she faced the elevator. Saeyoung was surprised to see her agree so easily._

**Saeyoung** : Jiwon, aren't you afraid of going down there...?

 **Jiwon** : We have to get out of here, right?

 **Saeyoung** : Yeah, but I thought you would oppose or look for another way to escape.

 **Jiwon** : Saeyoung, don't worry about me. I will be fine, and I won't die so quickly.  
 _She smiled at his confused face._

 **Saeyoung** : _(She's not afraid...? But most girls will be hesitant to do this. Is she that brave...?)_

 **Jiwon** : We have to open this door now.

 **Saeyoung** : Let me look for something sturdy. I'll be right back.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Zen, Yoosung, and Jaehee have successfully escaped the theater building along with other people. However, they were devastated to see the disaster outside. The whole area was dark. Smokes were escalating up in the air in some other buildings and roads. Ambulances and rescue teams were outside the building, treating some patients._

**Jaehee** : Oh... my... God.

 **Yoosung** : What... What happened here?! It looks like it's the end of the world... This is scary!

 **Zen** : I know, right...? I'm so glad we made it, but...

 **Jaehee** : Saeyoung and Jiwon are still in there!

 **Yoosung** : What should we do?!

 **Zen** : Let's ask for help from the rescue team!

 **Jaehee** : I'll call Director Han, too.

 **Yoosung** : Right, Jumin!

_Jaehee called Jumin, but there's no network signal._

**Jaehee** : There is still no signal.

 **Yoosung** : Still?!

 **Jaehee** : Yes. I hope Saeyoung and Jiwon aren't hurt.

_Zen approached the rescue team to ask for help._

* * *

_Saeyoung found a long metal bar on the floor. He picked it up and return to where Jiwon was waiting. He inserted the metal bar between the gap of the elevator door. Then he opened the door forcefully._

**Jiwon** : Saeyoung, here.

_Jiwon inserted her folding umbrella between the gap of the door. They were forcing the door to open with their own hands while the umbrella was stopping the door from closing._

**Saeyoung** : Good job.

_He looked up and down the elevator shaft. He then took out his phone and turned on the flashlight._

**Saeyoung** : I think we're lucky. The elevator was stuck above.

 **Jiwon** : That's good. We can go down to the ground floor.

_He dropped the metal bar and Jiwon's umbrella below the elevator shaft._

_She ripped the underskirt of her dress and made it into mittens for her and Saeyoung._

**Jiwon** : Here.

 **Saeyoung** : Thanks.  
 _(She's smart and can think fast even in this situation...)_

 **Saeyoung** : I'll go down first, okay? Jiwon, don't look down. Be careful.

 **Jiwon** : Okay. You, too.

 **Saeyoung** : Thanks. I'll wait for you there.

_Saeyoung held the rope tightly before going down. Next, Jiwon did the same without even hesitating._

_When he arrived at the ground floor, he waited for Jiwon to go down. As soon as he saw her going down, he prepared himself to catch her. Then, she arrived and was caught by him. They both fell to the ground._

**Saeyoung** : Are you okay?

 **Jiwon** : Yeah... Thanks for catching me.

_He helped her stood up._

**Saeyoung** : Let's open this door now.

Jiwon: Yeah.

 _He inserted the same metal bar between the elevator door to force open it. Jiwon put her umbrella in the small gap, and they slowly opened the elevator door_.

 **Saeyoung** : Finally, we've escaped!

 **Jiwon** : Yeah!

_They went out of the elevator shaft and reached the main lobby._

_Saeyoung raised his hand, and Jiwon casually did a high-five with him._

**Jiwon** : Ah--

_She stopped when she realized what she did._

**Saeyoung** : Why? Even though the situation is terrible, you are always cheerful and optimistic. That's why we get along so well... Huh?

 **Jiwon** : Huh?

 **Saeyoung** : Those words... Where did that come from...?

 **Jiwon** : What do you mean?

 **Saeyoung** : _(What's this...? It feels like I've already said that before...)_

 **Jiwon** : But look at the outside. It was very dark. What just... happened?

 **Saeyoung** : There is still no electricity.

 **Jiwon** : Let's go, Saeyoung.

_Suddenly, he reached for her arm and grabbed her._

**Jiwon** : Hm?

 **Saeyoung** : Jiwon, I have something to ask.

 **Jiwon** : What is it?

_He looked at her eyes, intently._

**Saeyoung** : By any chance, were you the one... who saved Saeran and me when we were trapped inside the warehouse at the vacation home in Busan a few months ago?

_Jiwon's eyes widened, but she managed to hide her surprise right away._

**Jiwon** : Warehouse? Busan?

 **Saeyoung** : Saeran, Seokyung, and I were abducted by Seokyung's stepmother and her henchmen back then in her vacation house in Busan. While Saeran and I were trapped separately from Seokyung, an unknown woman rescued us.

 **Jiwon** : Oh, really...?

 **Saeyoung** : At first, we thought it was Seokyung because they have the same physique and voice. It turned out that it was not her since she was still trapped inside the house when we got out.

 **Jiwon** : I have no idea what you're talking about...

 **Saeyoung** : Are you sure it was not you?

 **Jiwon** : No... I haven't been to Busan for a while already.

 **Saeyoung** : Jiwon, please tell me the truth. I'm already sure it was you.  
 _His serious gaze locked on her._

 **Jiwon** : What? Saeyoung, I don't know what you mean. I didn't do such a thing...  
 _(How did he know...? How...?)_

_She hurriedly went out of the building and Saeyoung chased her._

**Saeyoung** : Are you sure? Jiwon, please don't lie to me.  
 _He reached for her hands and held them._

_A familiar voice called Saeyoung and Jiwon._

**Yoosung:** Saeyoung! Jiwon! Thank goodness you got out safely!

 **Jiwon:** Yoosung!

_Jiwon hurriedly escaped Saeyoung's hands and ran to Yoosung, Zen, and Jaehee. Behind them is Jumin._

**Jaehee:** Thank goodness both of you are safe!

 **Zen:** We were so worried about you two!

 **Jiwon:** We're glad you're all safe!

_Saeyoung joined them._

**Yoosung:** Saeyoung, are you okay?

 **Saeyoung:** Of course, I am!

 **Jiwon:** Jumin, you're here.

 **Jumin:** Saeyoung, thank you for protecting Jiwon.

 **Saeyoung:** Of course. And she is courageous.  
 _He looked away._

 **Jiwon:** Saeyoung took care of me well.

 **Jumin:** Good, but you have a cut on your face.

 **Jiwon:** Ah, it's just a scratch.

 **Zen:** What do you mean by "just a scratch"? It may get scarred!

_Jumin unconsciously reached for Jiwon's face and cupped her cheek with his hand, which surprised them._

**Jiwon:** Jumin...?

 **Zen:** Hey, what are you doing?

 **Jumin:** Oh, sorry. I was just worried.

_He quickly removed his hand on her cheek and took a few steps back away from her._

**Yoosung:** Jumin is acting strange again! This time, he's not drunk!

 **Jaehee:** Uh... I couldn't believe it.

 **Jumin:** What are you talking about? I'm just worried as a fellow RFA member.

_Suddenly, Saeyoung jumped in front of them._

**Saeyoung:** Jiwon, I have a first aid kit inside my car.

 **Jiwon:** _(He will ask me about that again...)_  
I'm fine, Saeyoung. Thank you. I will treat this myself.

 **Saeyoung:** Are you sure?

_Jiwon nodded._

**Zen:** But I still couldn't believe all that happened today. Just what the hell happened here?

 **Jumin:** I heard this also happened in Gangnam.

 **Yoosung:** What?! Really?! Now I'm scared.

 **Saeyoung:** There are still people inside that building, though.

 **Jaehee:** Trapped inside? That's horrible.

 **Zen:** But, how did you two manage to get out?

_Saeyoung and Jiwon looked at each other._

**Saeyoung:** We rode a space ship to get out of that building!

 **Yoosung:** Huh?!

_Suddenly, the street lights all over the area came back. The theater building's lights were also restored. The facilities and other establishments nearby also started to lit one by one._

**Jaehee:** Thank goodness the power is back now.

 **Zen:** Yeah...

 **Yoosung:** Look! Our signal is back, too!

 **Jumin:** We should head home now and take a rest.

 **Saeyoung:** Right. Let's go home.

 **Jaehee:** Everyone; take care.

 **Zen:** Thanks, Jaehee. See you, guys! Thanks for being safe and for coming to my musical show!

 **Yoosung:** See you!

 **Jiwon:** Bye, everyone~

* * *

_Saeyoung was about to get inside his car when..._

**Jiwon:** Saeyoung!

 **Saeyoung:** Huh? Jiwon~ What is it?

 **Jiwon:** First aid kit...  
 _She whispered._

 **Saeyoung:** Huh...?

 **Jiwon:** I said, first aid kit!

 **Saeyoung:** Huh... Oh, oh! Hehe... So you came back~  
 _He smiled happily and then looked inside his car for the kit._

 **Jiwon:** _(I felt bad when I rejected his kind offer... and he will become suspicious if I avoid him. That's all, yeah.)_

 **Saeyoung:** Here, adhesive bandages. Let me put it on now.

 **Jiwon:** Oh? Yup, coming.

_Saeyoung carefully placed an adhesive bandage on Jiwon's cheek. She was looking away while his face blushed a little._

_Suddenly, snowflakes were falling slowly from the night sky._

**Jiwon:** It's snowing!

_She looked up in the sky as she watched the snow falling, and Saeyoung followed her. He then turned to her and looked at her gently._

**Jiwon:** They're so pretty... Winter is here~  
 _She uttered as she smiled widely at the sight of snow. She then opened her palm to catch the falling snow._

 **Saeyoung:** Yup, so pretty.  
 _He said while looking at her._

 **Jiwon:** Saeyoung, try to catch them too!

 **Saeyoung:** Huh? Okay...  
 _He reached out his palm to catch some falling snow, but his attention was on Jiwon._

 **Saeyoung:** _(It's cold and snowing... but you're making me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Jiwon, I think... I'm already falling for you...)_

* * *

_Jumin called everyone to log into the messenger._

**Han Jumin** : Is everyone online?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yes, Director Han.

 **ZEN:** What is this meeting about?

_V has entered the chatroom._

**Saeyoung:** V????

 **ZEN:** Whoa!  
V is here!!!

 **Han Jumin** : Welcome, V.

 **V** : Hello, everyone. I miss all of you.  
I hope everyone is well?

 **Yoosung:** V, hello. Are you back?

 **V** : Yoosung, hello.  
Not yet. I just logged in today because I heard of what happened earlier from Jumin.  
I'm glad all of you are safe.

 **Saeyoung:** Thank you for giving us your time, V.

 **V** : Of course. I was so worried when Jumin called.  
And I'm here to talk to our newest member.

 **Jiwon:** Hello, V. I'm Jiwon.

 **V** : Hello, Jiwon ^^  
Finally, I can talk to you now ^^  
How are you? Are you adjusting well in RFA?

 **Jiwon:** Yes! The members are so kind and are helping me with the party!

 **V** : I'm so glad to hear that.  
And I know that Jumin is doing a good job in leading RFA ^^  
And thank you for joining RFA, Jiwon.  
Thanks to you, we could have parties again.

 **Jiwon:** Thank you for accepting me, V. I will do my best :)

 **V** : Very well.

 **Han Jumin** : But you have to come back, V.

 **V** : Of course ^^  
Just give me some more time.  
And when I come back, I plan to use my real name instead of V.

 **ZEN:** Oh, cool! Just like Saeyoung!

 **Saeyoung:** I'll change your username when you come back!

 **V** : Yes.  
Thank you, Saeyoung ^^  
Hyun, how was your musical?

 **ZEN** : Huh?? Did you know about the musical?

 **V** : Yes. Jumin told me that, as well.

 **ZEN:** It was fantastic, but the disaster ruined this day...

 **V** : That's right...  
But I think those who had seen your musical would be less bothered by what happened today.

 **ZEN** : Hahaha  
I guess you're right!

 **Kang Jaehee** : That's the case for me.

 **Jiwon:** Me too!

 **ZEN:** lolololol  
Thanks you two!

 **V:** I see you've earned a new fan, Hyun.

 **ZEN:** Yeah, haha...

 **V:** Jaehee, Yoosung, you guys are doing well?

 **Yoosung:** Yes. I hope you are too V.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Thank you for asking, V.

 **V** : I'm happy that everyone is okay.  
I also heard about the new hacker who entered our messenger.

 **Saeyoung:** He is quiet for the past few days now, but I'm not letting my guard down, V. So, don't worry and just focus on what you're doing there ^^

 **V** : I'm glad to hear that. I'm always thankful, Saeyoung. RFA will always be safe in your hands ^^  
Jumin, I know you're doing a good job already, but I'll repeat this. Please take care of RFA.

 **Han Jumin** : Sure. Just leave it to me.

 **V** : Thank you ^^

* * *

_While on his bed, Saeyoung composed a message to Saeran._

**Saeyoung:** Saeran, how are you and Seokyung? I hope you're okay. Can you message me back once you've received this? The thing is, I think I found that girl who saved us in Busan. But, she told me otherwise. I'm almost sure that she was that girl, but I don't understand why she denies it. I wish you're here. I know you'll be able to recognize her right away. Saeran, be safe always.

_He pressed the send button._

**Saeyoung:** Jiwon... Are you really not that girl back then?

* * *

**GC Corp**

**Team Member 2:** Team leader, you're being summoned to conference room #2.

 **Jiwon:** Hm? I haven't received a notice from the boss...

 **Team Member 2:** Right. He was in a hurry, so he only relied on it when he saw me earlier. It seems urgent.

 **Jiwon:** Alright. Please take care of things for me while I'm away.

 **Team Member 2** : Yes, understood.

_Jiwon tied her hair and took her phone from her desk, and left hurriedly._

_She went inside the conference room and sat in an empty seat._

**Senior Manager** : I think everyone's here. I called you here to restore our damaged system and servers by what we believed a network crisis. Some parts of Seoul were severely damaged last night, and many people got into accidents, too. Thus, we need to improve our system's security and reliability so that we could prevent the same disaster from happening again. If not, we could lose our clients easily.

 _An employee raised his hand to ask a question_.

 **Employee 1** : Sir, do you think it was a virus?

 **Senior Manager:** We haven't conducted a proper investigation yet, so I cannot answer you right now. However, if that was indeed a virus, we should double our time to identify it and create an antivirus.

_Another employee raised her hand._

**Employee 2** : Sir, how about our competitors? Are their systems also affected?

 **Senior Manager** : Yes. They were not saved, either. So, we could declare that this is not sabotaging. Before we proceed to the meeting, we should introduce ourselves first, because GC Corp hired some freelancers for this important task.

_The employees introduced themselves one by one in front of everyone._

_Next, Jiwon stood up and walked to the center. She bowed before speaking._

**Jiwon:** Hello, I'm Cha Jiwon, IT Consultant of GC Corp. You can call me by my codename--

_She suddenly stopped talking when she saw someone familiar within the audience._

**Senior Manager** : Team leader Cha?

 **Jiwon:** _(Why is he here...?)_  
 _She hid her shaking hands behind her._

_She didn't say anything and bowed before going back to her seat._

**Senior Manager** : Next, we have a freelancer here.

_A familiar figure walked at the center and introduced himself._

**Vanderwood:** Nice to meet you. You can call me by my codename Vanderwood. I look forward to working with you guys here in GC Corp!

_He then looked at Jiwon, who was also looking at him._

_After the meeting, Vanderwood approached Jiwon._

**Vanderwood:** Ms. Jiwon...? You're that girl last time at the café, right? So you're not Seokyung...?

 **Jiwon:** Yes... I'm sorry for lying...

 **Vanderwood:** That's why your reaction was like that when you saw me... I'm sure you have your reasons, so it's fine.

 **Jiwon:** Uh... Thank you for understanding.

 **Vanderwood:** But you really look like her. Anyway, do you know 707?

 **Jiwon:** Yes, I'm also a member of RFA now.  
 _(I would be even more suspicious if I lie.)_

 **Vanderwood:** I see! He's doing well, I think?

 **Jiwon:** Yes, he's doing well.

_Vanderwood smiled._

**Vanderwood:** Well, then, I look forward to working with you, Miss Consultant.

_He reached his hand for a handshake. Jiwon took it, and both shook their hands together._

**Vanderwood:** I'll go ahead first. Bye~

 **Jiwon:** Yes, see you...

_Vanderwood left the conference room._

**Jiwon:** Why is he here...? This is not good...

_Jiwon saw her supervisor, and she ran towards him._

**Jiwon:** Sir, I have a favor to ask.

 **Senior Manager** : Sure, what is it?

 **Jiwon:** I want to refrain from using my codename "Bluebird" during this task. And also... the fact that I am a white hat hacker...

 **Senior Manager** : Hmm... Sure. No problem with it. I'll talk to your fellow consultants not to call you "Bluebird". Yeah, we should be careful because we have some outsiders in this task.

 **Jiwon:** Thank you, Sir.

 **Senior Manager** : Of course.  
 _He patted Jiwon's shoulder and left._

_Jiwon bowed at him._

**Jiwon:** I'm doomed. I don't have much time. I should hurry before everyone in RFA knows about my real identity.


	7. Bluebird's Warning

**Saeran's route (Previous route)**

_Someone knocked on Seokyung's door. She opened the door despite in a weak state._

**Seokyung:** Who...?

_A believer entered her room and closed the door._

**???** : You looked terrible.  
 _A woman's voice came out._

 **Seokyung:** Who... are you...?  
 _She asked in a weak voice._

_The believer lifted her face that was covered by a face mask. She took something out of her pocket._

**Jiwon:** Take these. You should eat these.

_Jiwon gave Seokyung pieces of bread and rice balls._

**Seokyung:** Who are you...? Why are you giving me some food?

 **Jiwon:** You don't want to eat? Are you going to let them kill you?

 **Seokyung:** You are a believer... Why are you helping me?

 **Jiwon:** It's not important who I am. You have to eat to survive. And one more thing...

_Jiwon placed the food in Seokyung's hands._

**Jiwon:** Let me borrow your phone.

 **Seokyung:** Why?

 **Jiwon:** Hurry! Just give it to me! I'm doing my best to save you right now!

_Seokyung got startled, yet she gave her phone to Jiwon._

**Jiwon:** This is the only thing I can do to save you... because I am a person that should not exist in this timeline.

_After a few clicks, she gave it back to her._

**Jiwon:** I couldn't ask him for help, but you can. Don't hesitate to call that person.

 **Seokyung:** Huh...?

 **Jiwon:** He's the person I trust the most. You know him, right? C&R Director Han Jumin. Call his number if something happens.

 **Seokyung:** You know Jumin personally?

 **Jiwon:** And don't let those crazy people see your phone. You-- don't you dare die.

_Seokyung kept quiet._

**Jiwon:** Don't let Rika ruin you. About Saeran, uh... I don't know. Just love yourself first. Now, I'll get going.

_Jiwon was about to leave, but Seokyung stopped her._

**Seokyung:** Wait... Why does your voice sound like mine...?

_Jiwon let out a heavy sigh before turning back at her._

**Jiwon:** You are me. I am you. Be careful and never trust anyone here. Don't let your love ruin you. I... don't want you to experience the same thing I did.  
 _Her voice had a hint of pain and sadness._

_Jiwon left Seokyung with heavy words._

_When she got out of Seokyung's room, Jiwon was stopped by one of the believers guarding it._

**Believer:** Who are you? What business do you have in there?

 **Jiwon:** I am a part of the team in charge of her cleansing ceremony.

 **Believer:** Can you take off your mask?

 **Jiwon:** I have a cold. You know how much Mr. Saeran despises weak and sickly people, right? Do you want me to share my cold to you and be cleansed by him?  
 _She said in a threatening tone._

 **Believer:** Uh... You may go...

* * *

**Present time**

_Saeran read Saeyoung's message to him._

**Saeran:** He found that girl who saved us...?

_Seokyung raised her head from the table as soon as she woke up._

**Saeran:** Are you awake now?

_Seokyung didn't respond and was just staring blankly._

**Saeran:** Seokyung... What's wrong?

_She turned to him and spoke._

**Seokyung:** Saeran, I remembered something from the past...

 **Saeran:** From the past?

 **Seokyung:** It was during your route, when I was locked up inside my room and starving--

_She suddenly stopped speaking and looked at Saeran in worry, who was sad._

**Seokyung:** I didn't mean to... Uh... That's not my point. Listen to this, Saeran. I remembered there's a believer who gave me some food back then.

 **Saeran:** Was it V?

 **Seokyung:** It happened before that. It was a woman.

 **Saeran:** A woman? So, a woman gave you food secretly?

 **Seokyung:** Yes. And there's something strange about her.

 **Saeran:** What do you mean?

 **Seokyung:** Her voice.

 **Saeran:** What about her voice? Was it a man's voice?

 **Seokyung:** Hey! Are you joking? Stop it, haha! I'm serious here, haha...

 **Saeran:** Sorry.  
 _He laughed lightly._

 **Seokyung:** Her voice... We had the same voice! It's as if I was hearing myself speaking in front of me. When I asked her identity, she said these disturbing words: "You are me. I am you."

 **Saeran:** Huh? What?

 **Seokyung:** Exactly my reaction.

 **Saeran:** Then, what about her face?

 **Seokyung:** She's wearing a mask. I didn't see her face. Do you remember that old, strange phone we used to communicate with Jumin?

 **Saeran:** Yeah. What about it?

 **Seokyung:** She put Jumin's contact number in there. She told me that she trusts Jumin the most.

 **Saeran:** A woman who knows Jumin...? I can't believe that there's a woman in Jumin's life.

 **Seokyung:** That's why we were able to talk to him back then. Should we ask him about this?

 **Saeran:** If that's what you think is right to do. By the way, Saeyoung told me that he found the girl who saved us in Busan.

 **Seokyung:** Really?! That girl who you guys thought was me?!

 **Saeran:** Yeah, that girl, but Saeyoung said that she denied it.

 **Seokyung:** Huh? Who is that girl then?

 **Saeran:** Jumin informed us about the newest member who looks like you, right?

 **Seokyung:** Yup! Huh?! Don't tell me...?!

 **Saeran:** Saeyoung didn't tell me exactly, but I think it was her. Her being your lookalike is only a piece of circumstantial evidence, though.

 **Seokyung:** But if it's her, why did she deny it? She even went there to rescue us!

 **Saeran:** Is her name, Jiwon? And this Jiwon is the same girl who's causing a mental turmoil to my brother right now. I could sense it as we talked on the phone. Or should I say, emotional turmoil?

 **Seokyung:** Why?

 **Saeran:** Saeyoung told me that he could see her face everywhere, and could hear her voice anytime.

_Seokyung laughed._

**Seokyung:** Haha! He is totally head over heels for her!

 **Saeran:** I know, right? But when I asked him, he flat out denied it. Even if he does, I know that he has feelings for her. I know what he's thinking.

 **Seokyung:** Ugh... What's wrong with being honest? Saeran, if we finish the rest of our work here, let's go back to Korea ASAP and meet all RFA members, including Jiwon! I'm curious, haha.

 **Saeran:** Right. We should take a break, too. Besides, I want to meet the girl who's shaking up my brother's world right now.

* * *

 **707** : Nothing good will come out of you knowing what I really do in my work.  
I'm not a bright person.  
And  
Since you can be put in danger because of me  
We need to keep our distance  
We should remain like this  
We can't meet  
And we're neither friends nor family so that you'll be safe.

 **???:** Seven, hearing you say that makes me sad... We can't even be friends...?

 **707** : I don't know...  
Did we ever have any some sort of a relationship?  
We only talked a bit in this chatroom...  
Even though I was happy, it was pointless to me.  
I only tried to laugh as much as I can here  
Because of the dark place I'm really in.  
This dark place is what suits me best.  
I hope the members  
And especially you, won't get hurt because of me...  
I will do my best not to let that happen.

 **???** : I don't regret knowing you even after saying things like these. I am worried about you, too. Please always take care of yourself, Seven. Your life is as precious as ours. Thank you... for protecting us.

_Saeyoung woke up suddenly from a dream._

**Saeyoung:** What was that? Who was I talking to in that chatroom? It felt so real... It felt so real it hurts.

_Half-awake, he took his phone and called Jiwon._

**Saeyoung:** Ahhh! I dialed her number! Why did I do that?!

_He was about to hang up, but she had already answered._

**Saeyoung:** _(Too late, she already answered!)_

 **Jiwon:** Hello?

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, good morning...

 **Jiwon:** Good morning, Saeyoung! So, why did you call?  
 _Her cheerful, high-pitched voice could be heard on Saeyoung's phone._

 **Saeyoung:** Uh... Well...

 **Jiwon:** Hm?

 **Saeyoung:** Do you still have bodyguards with you?

 **Jiwon:** Yes... Haha... I'm uncomfortable, but I have no choice, right?

 **Saeyoung:** I guess so. It's for your safety. And... I just wanted to hear your voice.

 **Jiwon:** My voice? Why?

 **Saeyoung:** Because it's very cheerful and bright. It suits you very well. It makes me feel happy, too.

 **Jiwon:** You like my voice? Heehee.

 **Saeyoung:** Yes~ Whenever I hear your voice, I feel something.

_The scene switched from Saeyoung to Jiwon._

**Jiwon:** What do you feel?

_Her voice was still cheerful, but her face was showing no emotion, and her eyes were full of emptiness._

**Saeyoung:** It makes me feel warm.

_Upon hearing Saeyoung's honest words, tears fell from her empty eyes._

**Saeyoung:** Jiwon... Is it okay for me to call you like this every day? Just... a short call will do.

 **Jiwon:** S-Sure, you can. No problem with me.

_Her crying eyes were looking at the monitor, showing a login page. Her username "Bluebird" and password were already keyed in._

**Saeyoung:** Thank you, Jiwon. I hope you're not thinking of me as a weirdo or something.

 **Jiwon:** Of course, not. I'm fine talking with you like this, Saeyoung.

 **Saeyoung:** Really? I'm happy... Oh! Are you getting ready to work, right? I should not disturb you. I will also get ready. See you, Jiwon. Have a good day!

 **Jiwon:** Have a good day, too, Saeyoung. Take care!

_She hung up._

_She then tied her hair while watching the monitor. She slowly placed her hand on the 'Enter' key of the keyboard._

**Jiwon:** I don't have much time. The messenger... the messenger should be destroyed.

* * *

**15 hours ago**

**GC Corp**

**Senior Manager** : Have you guys seen Team leader Cha?

 **Employee 1** : Sir, she went to the restroom. I think she's not feeling well.

 **Senior Manager** : Huh? Is she sick?

 **Employee** **1** : Seems like it. She suddenly became pale after she watched the CCTV feed from the theater building in Seocho.

 **Senior Manager** : Give me the CCTV feed.

_The employee gave the USB drive to the manager. Then, he put it inside the USB port and played the CCTV feed._

**Senior Manager** : Hm...?

* * *

_Inside the women's restroom, Jiwon was inside the cubicle, struggling to breathe. She sat in the toilet bowl as she tried to calm herself down. With her trembling hands, she took her phone from her pocket. The screen was showing she was about to dial Jumin's number, but she didn't press the call button. She paused for a while and attempted to call Jumin again, but she didn't._

**Jiwon:** Jumin... I've seen them again. Those people... they're from the same group back then. They're certainly after me. I'm their target in the first place.

_Her hands holding her phone were trembling._

**Jiwon:** Do you think... you can help me again, Jumin? No... I shouldn't drag you, nor the rest of RFA members in this mess I'm in.

_She stood up and closed her fist._

**Jiwon:** The more I stay in this game, the more I feel so miserable. To all of you, forgive me... for what I'll do in the next few days.  
 _She said to herself._

* * *

_As she came back to the office room for the special team, Jiwon's supervisor approached her right away._

**Senior Manager** : Hey Jiwon. Come here for a minute.

 **Jiwon:** Sir?

_She went closer to her supervisor._

**Senior Manager** : Are you okay?

 **Jiwon:** Yes, I'm fine now. I can work.

 **Senior Manager** : You saw the CCTV feed? It's them, right?

 **Jiwon:** Yes... I couldn't forget their logo. I'm sure that person was one of their members. Sir, they're looking for me again!

 **Senior Manager** : Shhh! First, you should calm down, okay? GC Corp has already hidden your personal info, so you don't have to worry. You don't exist in our employee database anymore to ensure your safety.

 **Jiwon:** Thank you, Sir. Thank you for helping me. I don't know how they tracked me in the theater building... I don't know... Should I just hide again in that place for trash and recycled files? I feel like I'm safe in there.  
 _Her voice was in distraught._

 **Senior Manager** : A place for trash and recycled files?

 **Jiwon:** A place like that exists in this game. It's like in another dimension. I found that strange place when I was hacking. If I stay there, no one will ever find me.

 **Senior Manager** : I don't know about that place, but are you going to hide again? I thought you're going to face them this time?

 **Jiwon:** I thought I had escaped from them completely... I didn't know they're still after me!  
I don't even know what they want from me. All I know was they were like mad scientists. I'm sure they're up to no good.

 **Senior Manager** : Should we call the police?

 **Jiwon:** But we lack evidence.

 **Senior Manager:** How about that friend of yours? Why not ask him for help again?

 **Jiwon:** _(Jumin...?)_  
But I don't want him to be in danger, too.

 **Senior Manager:** So, are you planning to face them alone?

 **Jiwon:** I should.

 **Senior Manager:** Jiwon... I already think of you as my daughter. I don't really know how much you're going through, but you shouldn't be too reckless.

 **Jiwon:** I should do this alone, Sir. I'm sorry.

_While the manager and Jiwon were talking earnestly, Vanderwood was observing them in secret._

* * *

**Present time**

_The RFA members were chatting about the party, except Jiwon._

**Han Jumin:** I've decided the date for the party.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Really, Director Han?!

 **Yoosung:** That's good news! So when is the party?

 **Han Jumin** : After New Year's Day.  
Since everyone will be busy during the holiday season.  
We can consider it as an after-party for the new year.

 **ZEN:** Hmm... Not bad.

 **Han Jumin** : V told me that he would be present at our party.

 **Saeyoung:** That's great!  
I wish Saeran and Seokyung can attend, too.

 **Yoosung:** Yeah T_T  
It would be nice if they can make it.

 **Han Jumin** : Hmm...  
Our party coordinator is not here.

 **ZEN:** Right. Jiwon is not online.

 **Saeyoung:** I think she's already at work.

 **Han Jumin:** I'll just inform her about the party date myself.  
You can still suggest guests to her.

 **Kang Jaehee:** Yes. We still have a month left to prepare.

 **Yoosung:** Alright. Got it!

 **Han Jumin** : That's all I had to say.  
You may now leave if you have something else to do.  
I'll leave first.  
Assistant Kang, please see me at the office.

 **Kang Jaehee:** Yes, Director Han.

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Please excuse us.

 **ZEN:** Bye, Jaehee!

 **Yoosung:** Goodbye!

_Kang Jaehee has left the chatroom._

**Yoosung:** My class will start now T_T  
I think I have to leave, too...

 **Saeyoung:** lol don't worry and just attend your class.

 **ZEN:** Ya. Don't play hooky lol

 **Yoosung:** T_T  
See you then!

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

_Bluebird has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Blue....bird?!  
That hacker?!

 **Saeyoung:** Damn it  
You're here again?!  
You managed to enter this chatroom again?!

 **ZEN:** Hey hacker  
Why do you keep on hacking our messenger?!  
What do you want?!  
Saeyoung, what should we do???

 **Bluebird:** Eradicate the messenger as soon as possible. Or else I'll do it.

 **ZEN:** WHAT?!  
Eradicate?!  
Hey  
Who do you think you are?!  
What right do you have to tell us to delete our messenger?!  
Saeyoung  
Do something!

 **Saeyoung:** I'm still setting up the backup server of the messenger because the main one is in my house!

 **Bluebird:** This is a warning.  
Delete this messenger before I destroy this.

 **ZEN:** Why are you doing this to us?  
Just what is your intention?!

 **Saeyoung:** Almost there  
Hey, Bluebird  
If you want it badly, then I'll grant your wish.

 **ZEN:** Saeyoung  
Are you saying that you'll follow his words and destroy this messenger?!

 **Saeyoung:** I can just create a new one with a new algorithm.

 **Bluebird:** Oh no, you can't.  
You should not create any more messenger.  
I won't let you.

 **Saeyoung:** What are you talking about???

 **Bluebird:** This messenger is the center of the game.  
I'll just have to make sure to delete the messenger to mess with this game.

 **ZEN:** To mess with the game?  
Wow, you are something, aren't you?!  
Isn't it similar to say that you will mess with our world???

 **Saeyoung:** **< Backup server setup done>**  
 **< Initializing messenger reset>**  
 **< Progress: 1%...>**  
 **< Blocking username "Bluebird"...>**

 **Bluebird:** You won't be able to kick me out this time.

 **ZEN:** So persistent!  
Saeyoung  
Any update???

 **Saeyoung:** **< Blocking username "Bluebird" failed>**  
 **< Progress: 13%...>**

 **Bluebird:** It's no use to block me.  
You only managed to do that before because I let it be.

 **Saeyoung:** **< Blocking username "Bluebird" second attempt...>**  
 **< Messenger reset failed>**

 **ZEN:** Should I call Jumin and Jaehee???

 **Saeyoung:** **< Blocking username "Bluebird" second attempt failed>**

 **Saeyoung:** I can't block him!

 **Bluebird:** **< Username "Bluebird" changing role to Administrator>**

 **Saeyoung:** Zen, log out of the messenger for now! I will disconnect the server manually! Hurry!

 **ZEN:** Oh, okay!  
Tell me what's going on after this!

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

**Bluebird:** **< Progress: 17%...>**

 **Saeyoung:** Why are you doing this???

 **Bluebird:** **< Progress: 36%...>**

 **Saeyoung:** Hey!

 **Bluebird:** That's enough.  
You won't be able to do anything anyway.

**Bluebird: <Progress: 51%...>**   
**< Progress: 53%...>**   
**< Progress: 56%...>**

**Saeyoung:** What...?

 **Bluebird:** Just like what you were in the past.

 **Saeyoung:** .......

**Bluebird: <Changing role to administrator aborted>**

**Saeyoung:** You cancelled it...?

 **Bluebird:** I only came to warn you today. But next time, I won't hesitate to hack the messenger server.

_Bluebird has left the chatroom._

**C &R Intelligence Unit Control Room**

_Saeyoung hurriedly pulled the plug of the computer server._

**Saeyoung:** That was close. He almost took over the administrator role from me!

_Jaehee ran towards the control room._

**Jaehee:** I heard from Zen of what happened. Did Bluebird attack the messenger?

 **Saeyoung:** Yes. I barely managed to stop him from taking over the messenger, but I have to do some tweaks on the original server at home.

 **Jaehee:** What does he want?

 **Saeyoung:** He wants to obliterate the messenger.

 **Jaehee:** Obliterate the messenger?! But why?!

 **Saeyoung:** No idea. I felt that the hacker has changed. He wasn't like that the last time I talked to him.

 **Jaehee:** He suddenly appeared after a few days of hiatus, too. Saeyoung, I will inform Director Han about this.

 **Saeyoung:** Thank you, Jaehee. I will do the same to other members.

 **Jaehee:** I'll leave it to you then. I'll get going.

 **Saeyoung:** Thanks.

_Jaehee left the control room._

**Saeyoung:** "Just like what I was in the past...?" Come to think of it; he also said before that I don't remember him. That hacker definitely knows me. Who? Who is he?

* * *

_After what happened to the messenger, Jumin decided to meet the members for an emergency meeting._

**Saeyoung:** What about Jiwon?

 **Jaehee:** She's not answering my calls since earlier.

 **Zen:** Maybe she's just busy at work?

 **Jumin:** The bodyguards told me that she did go to work...

 **Saeyoung:** But she must be here with us right now. That hacker is dangerous. You all saw that I couldn't block him anymore, and he almost took over the messenger.

 **Jaehee:** Then let me call her again.

 **Saeyoung:** I'm thinking of asking the whole intelligence unit for help.

 **Jumin:** Of course. We should track down that hacker as soon as possible.

 **Yoosung:** I'm scared... It seems that he is serious in destroying our messenger... but why?!

 **Saeyoung:** He's been bothering me. I felt like he knew me.

 **Zen:** Maybe your acquaintance in the past? Or your fellow secret agent?

 **Saeyoung:** We couldn't rule out that possibility anymore. The strange thing is, I couldn't trace his location at all.

 **Jumin:** Hmm...

 **Jaehee:** Jiwon is not answering my calls.

 **Saeyoung:** Let me go to her office after this, Jumin.

 **Jumin:** Alright.

 **Yoosung:** Our party won't be affected by this, right?

 **Jumin:** I will do everything in my power to hold the party and to protect our messenger. Jiwon has been exchanging emails with our guests using the messenger, so their data and confidentiality are at risk, too. Saeyoung, what are your plans?

 **Saeyoung:** I plan to make the messenger server portable so that if surprise attacks from Bluebird do happen again, I can counterattack his hacking easily. I should always be vigilant since he has already infiltrated our messenger. I will brief the unit about this.

 **Yoosung:** Saeyoung, please tell us if there's anything we can do to help.

 **Zen:** Yeah! We have to stop that damn hacker! When I talked with him earlier, I was so angry! Let's show him that we're formidable!

 **Saeyoung:** Thank you. Yes, I will.

 **Jumin:** I'm worried about Jiwon's safety. Maybe I should double or triple the number of her bodyguards.

 **Jaehee:** Director Han... I think you're going overboard...

 **Saeyoung:** I'm worried about her as well.

 **Zen:** She will catch the attention of lots of people if you give her too many bodyguards though...

 **Jumin:** Hmm, I think you're right.

 **Zen:** Ugh... It's awkward if you agree with me so easily like this.

 **Jumin:** Then, I disagree.

 **Zen:** What?!

 **Saeyoung:** Another thing, I still haven't found any information about Bluebird. Maybe I should reread our past chat logs, hoping to find some clues about him.

 **Jumin:** Very well.

 **Yoosung:** Still no reply from Jiwon, Jaehee?

 **Jaehee:** No. It's strange, actually.

 **Zen:** There's nothing happened to her, right?

 **Jumin:** No way my bodyguards will let her leave their sight on her.

 **Zen:** Hope so.

 **Jumin:** Saeyoung, please tell us when it's safe to use our messenger.

 **Saeyoung:** Alright. After I check on Jiwon, I will get on it right away. Can I go now, Jumin?

 **Jumin:** Sure. Just update us about her.

 **Saeyoung:** Alright. Thank you. Then I'll go first.

 **Yoosung:** See you, Saeyoung.

 **Zen:** Be careful.

_Saeyoung took his jacket with him as he hurriedly left the premises._

**Zen:** He seems so worried about Jiwon. He was quite restless earlier.

 **Yoosung:** Maybe he's starting to recover his memories?

 **Jaehee:** Jiwon spent time with us for a while already, but her memories haven't returned yet, either.

 **Jumin:** I believe they will all go back when the time is right.

 **Zen:** I will be happy when that happens, of course. But what about Jiwon and Saeyoung? Do you think they are ready?

* * *

_Saeyoung parked his car outside the GC Corp building. While waiting for Jiwon, he tried to call her several times, but she's still out of reach._

**Saeyoung:** Jiwon... Please answer our calls, please.

_When he looked at the building, he saw a familiar face._

**Saeyoung:** Huh?! Isn't it Madam Vanderwood?! What's he doing there?

_He went out of his car and ran to Vanderwood, much to the latter's surprise._

**Vanderwood:** Oh...! Oh!!!

 **Saeyoung:** Hey, Vanderwood! Long time no see!

 **Vanderwood:** 707, dude! It's nice to see you outside of your pigsty home, hahaha! What are you doing here?!

 **Saeyoung:** Hey, you don't have to say it like that, haha. I've changed.

 **Vanderwood:** I can see it. How are you?

 **Saeyoung:** I'm doing very well. I'm working at C&R right now.

 **Vanderwood:** C&R?! Whoa, that's cool!

 **Saeyoung:** What about you? What are you doing here in GC Corp?

 **Vanderwood:** I work here!

 **Saeyoung:** Huh?! Really?! What about the agency?

 **Vanderwood:** I quit, too.

 **Saeyoung:** Seriously?

 **Vanderwood:** Haha, you don't believe it? I'm currently working here as a freelance IT consultant.

 **Saeyoung:** Awesome! And I'm happy that you left the agency, too.

 **Vanderwood:** You really have changed, 707!

 **Saeyoung:** Well, you can now call me by my real name, Saeyoung.

 **Vanderwood:** Oh, Saeyoung... Okay, you have a nice name! Hey, so what are you doing here?

 **Saeyoung:** I'm waiting for someone. Maybe you have seen her there? Wait, I'll show you her pic.

 **Vanderwood:** Hmm... Are you perhaps, waiting for Ms. Consultant?

_Saeyoung was surprised._

**Saeyoung:** Ms. Consultant...?

 **Vanderwood:** Yeah. My fellow IT consultant in the special team I'm in! That girl who looks like your future sister-in-law! You're waiting for her, right?

 **Saeyoung:** IT consultant...? Do you mean, Jiwon?

 **Vanderwood:** Jiwon... I think that's her name. When I first saw her, I thought she was your future sister-in-law. Hm? Why? Don't you know that she's a consultant?

_Saeyoung was unable to answer due to shock._

**Vanderwood:** She's also a team leader. In other words, she's an expert! The other consultants seem to think highly of her, too.

_Saeyoung's face turned serious and troubled as he recalled his past conversation with Jiwon._

_**Saeyoung:** What kind of work do you do?_

_**Jiwon:** I'm a rank-and-file employee. I do only basic work. More on clerical work._

**Saeyoung:** ( _An IT consultant... and a team leader...? Jiwon? Did she lie to us...? But why?)_

 **Vanderwood:** Oh, if you're looking for her, she's not here.

_Saeyoung came back to his senses._

**Saeyoung:** Where... where is she?

 **Vanderwood:** She was not feeling well earlier, so she went home first.

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon is sick?

 **Vanderwood:** I think so. When she was talking with the manager earlier, she was very pale.

 **Saeyoung:** Vanderwood, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Thanks for telling me.

 **Vanderwood:** Oh, sure. Let's see each other again some other time, Saeyoung!

 **Saeyoung:** Sure. See you!

_He dashed to his car and drove away from the building._

**Vanderwood:** Hmm... Twins liking another twins. Interesting. Huh? What is this feeling? It felt like something like this happened already...

* * *

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon... Why did you lie to us? Now you're making me feel so complicated... Who are you? Who in the world is the person I like?

_He accelerated his car as he held onto the steering wheel tightly, and drove with full of conflicting thoughts._


	8. Ripple Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole chapter is a series of flashbacks from the first timeline up to the present timeline.

**Saeyoung's route (the route before Saeran's and V's took place)**

_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN:** The special security system...  
Is a bomb?!?!  
WTF!!!

 **Jiwon:** It is quite unrealistic...

 **ZEN:** Well, this is reality  
so, WTF!!!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yeah...

 **ZEN:** No wonder Seven ran off there so fast.  
Jiwon was living together with a bomb after all!  
If that system is hacked or something, the whole building will blow off!

 **Kang Jaehee** : I can't imagine if that happens...

 **Jiwon:** It won't happen since Seven's here.

 **ZEN:** I know you trust him  
But the bomb is very dangerous!

 **Kang Jaehee** : I admire how Jiwon is so calm right now.

 **ZEN:** I know that you're a nice person  
But you shouldn't defend him just because you like him!  
He has been keeping the secret that involves your safety!

 **Han Jumin** : Hmm...  
Zen is agitated right now.

 **ZEN:** Of course, I'm mad!  
Jiwon was left alone with a bomb!!!  
Seven agreed to have Jiwon stay in the apartment despite knowing that there's a bomb in there!  
And V was aware of it!  
Seriously, do they have any conscience?!

 **Jiwon:** I'm sure they have their reasons...

 **ZEN:** Then let them explain their reasons!  
Let's see how convincing they are!  
Who the hell leaves a person with a bomb?!

 **Han Jumin:** This is a waste of time.  
It's more effective to suppress our emotions and save our energy  
to do things that would be helpful.

 **ZEN:** Yeah, yeah. Save all the energy you want.  
What do I expect from a robot like you?!  
UGH!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Zen...

 **ZEN:** Jaehee, aren't you mad about this?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Well...  
A person's life is on the line, so I'm careful with my words here.

 **ZEN:** Oh...  
Jumin, learn from your assistant!

 **Han Jumin** : I've thought of a plan.  
I was wondering if we could evacuate Jiwon from the apartment.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I think the same, too.  
Now that we knew there's a bomb in there,  
we should get Jiwon out.

 **Jiwon:** Then what about the party?

 **ZEN:** That's not what is important right now!  
Your safety first, and then the party.

 **Han Jumin** : Jiwon is right.  
The messenger is connected to Rika's apartment, so we have to think if she can leave before the party.

 **ZEN:** What's more important to you?!  
Her life or the party?!

 **Han Jumin** : Both.  
What do you think, Assistant Kang?

 **Kang Jaehee** : I think we should discuss it with Luciel.  
If Jiwon needs to be relocated, he would have done it already.

 **Han Jumin** : You have a point.

 **Jiwon:** I think so, too...  
Since Seven is very thoughtful.

 **ZEN:** ........  
I don't know anymore.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Zen, I think you should calm down first.

 **Han Jumin** : I won't stop you from getting mad, but don't forget that it's Jiwon who's really having a hard time now.

 **Jiwon:** I wouldn't have been fine if it weren't for Seven. At least that's good.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I'm glad that his presence is helping you in this situation.

 **ZEN:** It's incredible that you remain calm in this situation.  
So strong! Admirable! Seriously.

 **Han Jumin** : Zen.  
Why don't you calm yourself down first and come back?

 **ZEN:** I don't like you giving me orders  
But I will since I'm very furious right now.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Zen...  
I'm sure you will feel better after you've calmed down.

 **ZEN:** Jiwon... I'm sorry...  
I couldn't accept the fact that one of us put you in danger.  
I wish I could interrogate Seven right now.  
And V...  
This is so hard to take in.  
I will go first.

 **Jiwon:** Zen, take care, and thank you.

 **ZEN:** You should worry about yourself first, Jiwon.

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Zen... I'm worried.  
Jiwon, are you fine staying in RFA?

 **Jiwon:** Yes. I want to trust Seven.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Thank you... for staying despite what happened.

* * *

_707 has entered the chatroom._

**707:** Jiwon, you're here...  
I've read what the others said.  
I'm sorry, I have no excuses.  
I just agreed to let you stay here because I wanted to have the party again like an idiot.  
I should have been alert about the security system.  
But it never caused problems,  
So I thought I perfected it.  
I was arrogant.

 **Jiwon:** This isn't your fault. No one knew this was going to happen.

 **707:** Thank you for saying that, but I don't think the same.  
I am so angry at myself for not being perfect.  
But, instead of blaming myself  
I will do everything for the members' safety.  
I think that is the best apology I can give.  
Jiwon, I'm so sorry.  
I can't help but blame myself  
more than I ever did.  
So you saying that everything is okay doesn't help me at all.

 **Jiwon:** You did nothing wrong, Seven. You just kept the secret as V told you and did your best to protect us.

 **707:** Thank you for being so understanding.  
I don't know why things went so wrong.  
If everyone is disappointed because of me,  
I'm really sorry.

 **Jiwon:** I'm sure they aren't disappointed in you. They are just worried.

 **707:** I hope so...

* * *

**Rika's apartment**

_Jiwon saw a floppy disk hidden in Seven's belongings._

**Jiwon:** Hm? What is this? Should I insert this into the computer?

_Seven saw Jiwon holding his floppy disk, and he suddenly took it from her hand._

**Seven:** What are you doing?  
 _He asked in a cold tone._

 **Seven:** I don't care about how you feel towards me. You can get angry at me, disappointed at me, you can even ignore me, but don't be curious about what I do or what I bring here. You know the saying, curiosity kills the cat, right?

 **Jiwon:** Can't you spend some time with me after work?

 **Seven:** What? You're mistaken. I didn't come here to pursue any relationship with you. I came here because you are in grave danger.  
Starting now, I will say in the chatroom everything that concerns your safety, so make sure to check the messenger from time to time.

 **Jiwon:** But you can just tell me directly...

 **Seven:** I don't want to talk to you, and I'm busy working.

_Jiwon's face was about to cry._

**Seven:** What's wrong with you?! Stop it! No matter what you do, I will only do what I have to do here. I'll finish this as soon as possible and leave this place.

 **Jiwon:** Seven...

 **Seven:** Don't make that kind of face! Seriously. I don't care about your feelings, alright?! You will never understand how heavy my burdens are! Better not enter into my life than pretend that you understand.

_Jiwon cried quietly._

**Seven:** This won't do. Sort out your feelings, and I will do the same. I won't come inside until you're asleep.

_Seven went out of the apartment, leaving Jiwon alone crying._

* * *

_Nighttime comes, and Seven was still outside, working. Worried, Jiwon called him on his phone._

**Jiwon:** Hello, Seven? It must be cold outside, why don't you come in already?

 **Seven:** I told you I won't go inside until you're asleep. Don't bother me. I'm busy.

 **Jiwon:** Alright, I'll stay in the room and won't come out. Please, just get in already.

 **Seven:** Later.

 **Jiwon:** Seven, I love you...

 **Seven:** Hah... You are too persistent. You will only get hurt, so stop it. Uh... I don't care if you get hurt anyway, so do whatever you want.

 **Jiwon:** You don't really care about my feelings?

 **Seven:** No. I don't care at all. Just focus on staying alive, will you?! I'm busy.  
 _He hung up._

_Jiwon was surprised and ended up crying again._

* * *

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung** _:_ Seven!!! Jiwon, you're here, too.

 **Jiwon:** Yoosung, hello...

 **707:** Yoosung

 **Yoosung:** I've read the previous chat logs! Seven, please tell me if there's anything I can do to help.

 **707:** There's none. I can handle it myself.

 **Yoosung:** I can accompany you to go to Mint Eye's headquarters!

 **707:** I said I don't need your help.

 **Yoosung:** Seven, don't be like that.  
We should help each other since we're family.

 **707:** Family? That's a luxury for me.  
Those are the kinds of things that are only temporary to me.  
My job, my car, my house, and RFA  
They will all disappear soon.

 **Yoosung:** What are you saying?  
Why are we temporary??

 **707:** Because I will disappear anyway.

 **Yoosung:** Seven, you're scaring me...

 **707:** This is bound to happen, so just accept it.

 **Yoosung:** So you're saying that our friendship  
and those times we spent together are just temporary?!

 **707:** Exactly.

 **Yoosung:** Who are you?!?!

 **707:** This is the real me. I could no longer wear the mask of 707.

 **Yoosung:** How could you say those things so easily?!  
Are we that worthless to you?!

 **707:** I have no time to worry about those things.  
I don't care about your feelings.

 **Jiwon:** So my feelings mean nothing to you, Seven?

 **707:** Yes, they mean nothing at all.

 **Yoosung:** Seven, how can you say that?!  
Jiwon will get hurt!

 **707:** As I've said, I really don't care.

 **Yoosung:** Seven, I'm getting mad now!  
I can't believe I'm having this kind of conversation with you!

 **707:** Yoosung  
and Jiwon  
That's enough.  
You guys won't be able to understand me.

 **Yoosung:** No, we don't!  
So tell us everything!!!

_707 has left the chatroom._

**Jiwon:** Yoosung... Are you okay?

 **Yoosung:** No. I'm not okay.

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

**Jiwon:** Yoosung...

_She called Yoosung after he left the chatroom._

**Jiwon:** Hello? Yoosung?

_Yoosung was crying on the other side of the phone._

**Jiwon:** Yoosung, don't cry...

 **Yoosung:** Jiwon...!!! I didn't know Seven could say those things! I thought I was close to him... but the Seven I talked to earlier is like a stranger to me!

 **Jiwon:** Yoosung, don't cry... You're making me cry!  
 _She suddenly cried and was unable to stop her tears any longer._

 **Jiwon:** Everything will be fine... You and Seven will be fine, so please stop crying...  
 _She said while crying._

* * *

 **Seven:** This robot is too noisy. Shut up!

_He grabbed the cat robot and threw it on the floor. The cat robot shattered in pieces, the springs and bolts were scattered on the floor._

**Jiwon:** I think it's broken... Should we fix it?

 **Seven:** Leave it. I broke it on purpose.

 **Jiwon:** But...

 **Seven:** I don't want to fix it, and don't bother me working. I want to finish this as soon as possible and leave.

_Jiwon suddenly hugged him from behind._

**Jiwon:** Can't you please give me a chance? I like you too much, and no matter how many times you push me away, I can't just accept it...

_Seven's eyes started to fill with tears._

**Seven:** Why do you like a dangerous man like me? Aren't you afraid that you'll be in danger because of me?! Secret agents like me will never have a proper and normal relationship because we put people around us in danger!

 **Jiwon:** I can protect myself, too... I don't care about being in danger as long as I'm with you! That's how I genuinely feel. I really like you!

 **Seven:** You're impossible. Why? Why aren't you giving up on me? You're getting to me...

_Seven freed himself from her embrace and faced her._

**Jiwon:** Then, I'll give you time to think of accepting me.

 **Seven:** Maybe I need that. Okay, please give me some time.

 **Jiwon:** Yes, I understand.

 **Seven:** Thank you.

* * *

_Before the day ends, Seven approached Jiwon seriously._

**Jiwon:** Seven, do you already have your answer?

 **Seven:** Yes.  
 _He spoke weakly._

 **Jiwon:** Um, so... What is it? Do you accept my feelings?

 **Seven** : Jiwon... I've thought of this several times and considered several things before I made my decision.

_He took a deep breath before continuing to talk._

**Seven:** I'm sorry, I couldn't accept your feelings, Jiwon.

_Jiwon kept quiet and looked away._

**Seven:** My decision is for everyone's sake. I hope you understand, that we can never be together. I don't want you to give false hope, hurt you, and I don't want you to wait for me in the future, either... since I don't know what will happen to me. My future and my whole life is uncertain. Right now, everyone's safety is more important than my personal feelings. Jiwon, I'm done setting up the security system, so you are safe now. I will leave RFA after this, and please... Please be safe and alive. That is more than enough for me.

_Jiwon remained quiet._

**Seven:** I'm sure it hurts, but you'll be able to forget me soon. I don't have the confidence to have you by my side and be greedy. You deserve a better man than me. Jiwon, thank you for letting me protect you. I was with you only for a short time, but I was happy, and I knew I didn't deserve it. Jiwon, I sincerely wish you happiness. Goodbye.

_Jiwon didn't say anything nor looking at Seven._   
_He took all his equipment and other stuff and opened the door. He looked back at Jiwon, but she didn't look at him. He finally went out and closed the door._

**Jiwon:** _(Seven is gone... He left me, but I wasn't able to stop him. It feels like my heart is being stabbed continuously, but I couldn't even cry. Something is wrong with me. **For the first time, I was able to think on my own.** Letting Seven go was the best decision I could think of right now. Forcing myself on the person who doesn't want me is torture. Now, I'll have to spend the rest of my life trying to forget him.)_

* * *

**1 month after**

_Jiwon was looking down in the sea while holding on to the bridge's fence._

**Jiwon:** _(Seven, I hope you're doing well. However, I'm not... so please... help me forget you.)_

 **???** : Jiwon!

_Someone grabbed Jiwon's arm and pulled her away from the bridge._

**Jiwon:** Whoa!

 **Jumin:** What are you doing?! Are you going to jump in there?!

 **Jiwon:** Jumin? What are you doing here?

 **Jumin:** What?!

 **Jiwon:** I'm not going to die. I won't jump...

 **Jumin:** Then, why are you here?

 **Jiwon:** I was just walking... but Jumin, why are you here...?

 **Jumin:** I happened to saw you, so I came here.

 **Jiwon:** I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea.

 **Jumin:** As long as you didn't think of jumping, it's okay. Let's go. I'll take you home.

 **Jiwon:** Um... Thank you.

_Jumin and Jiwon went inside his car._

**Jiwon:** Jumin, have you heard anything from Seven?

 **Jumin:** Since he left RFA, we haven't talked to him, but we're looking for him right now.

 **Jiwon:** I see...

 **Jumin:** Are you okay?

 **Jiwon:** Yes. I will leave RFA when he comes back.

 **Jumin:** You don't have to leave.

 **Jiwon:** Thank you for saying so, Jumin, but everything should go back to their proper places. Seven belongs to RFA.

 **Jumin:** And you don't?

 **Jiwon:** Uh...

 **Jumin:** I'm free today. Let's talk somewhere else.

 **Jiwon:** Talk about what?

 **Jumin:** I'll convince you not to leave RFA.

 **Jiwon:** Jumin...

 **Jumin:** I don't like crowded places, but I'll make it a pass today. Do you want to go to a café?

* * *

_Jumin and Jiwon arrived at the nearby café._

**Jumin:** Jiwon, what do you want?

 **Jiwon:** Um... I want caramel macchiato.

 **Jumin:** Is that your favorite?

 **Jiwon:** Yes! And with ice, please!  
 _She smiled warmly._

 **Jumin:** I see. I'll take note of that.

_Jumin proceeded to order coffee while Jiwon went to the empty table._

_After a few minutes, Jumin brought the coffee cups and placed the tray on the table._

**Jiwon:** Thank you for the treat.

 **Jumin** : It's nothing.  
 _He sipped his iced Americano._

 **Jiwon:** Jumin, do you think Seven will come back?

 **Jumin:** We're doing our best to find him, and all of us are hoping that he will suddenly log into our messenger and come back with his silly jokes.

 **Jiwon:** I hope he comes back soon.

 **Jumin:** And you should not think of leaving either.

 **Jiwon:** But--

 **Jumin:** One missing member is enough. We don't want to lose you, too. Hmm, this won't do. I'll see you every day until you'll agree that you won't leave us.

 **Jiwon:** Everyday? But you're always busy...

 **Jumin:** That's for me to decide. Anyway, now you know. And don't you dare hide.

_Jiwon was surprised by Jumin's attitude._

* * *

_Zen received an email from Seven. He composed his reply right away after reading it._

_"Dude, seriously... thanks for listening to my advice. You did the right thing. In exchange, I will keep this a secret as you wish until you come back to us. We are all waiting for you, especially Jiwon. I understand you need time to think of things. Just always remember we're your family, Seven. You have a home you can always come back to. Take care."_

_After typing his reply, he pressed the 'Enter' key on his computer._

* * *

_A few days passed, and Zen received another email from Seven._

**707** : _"Thank you for understanding me and for keeping our secret, Zen. I think I need more time to sort out the things I should do, and my feelings as well. When I come back, I want to return as the bright and cheerful Seven you all once knew, but I also want to show you guys the real me. Thank you for not turning your back against me, Zen. You are all doing well, right? By the way... I know I have no right to ask this, but how is Jiwon? I hope she is safe and doing well."_

 **Zen:** Doing well? Yeah, she's doing very well and is starting to move on with that trust fund kid!

_Zen placed his hands on the keyboard and began typing his reply._

_"We are doing well, and I hope you are, too. Jiwon...? About her... Uh... I think she has already moved on."_

_Zen deleted his message and started typing once more._

_"I understand that you need more time, but what will you do if Jiwon is already gone?! She and that trust fund kid are always together! Dude, what if he ends up stealing her from you?!"_

_Zen deleted his composed message again._

**Zen:** Hmm... Maybe I shouldn't say that... But still... he should know... Oww, I don't know anymore!

* * *

 _Jiwon was walking on the road when suddenly, a group of people wearing all black surrounded her. Their uniforms have a strange logo._ _She looked at them suspiciously._

 **Woman:** Excuse me, are you Ms. Jiwon?

 **Jiwon:** What is this about?

 **Man:** Get her.

_Jiwon panicked after hearing a man ordered the others to get her._

**Jiwon:** Who are you?! Let me go!

_Two people held her arms and pushed her inside the van while she screamed for help. They placed a cloth with chloroform on her face, and she passed out._

_As she regained consciousness, Jiwon slowly opened her eyes in a strange, unfamiliar white room. The door suddenly opened, and a woman wearing a lab gown with the same strange logo entered the room._

**Jiwon:** Who are you, people?!

_Her voice was trembling._

**Woman:** Relax, we're not here to hurt you. We're only to ask questions.

 **Jiwon:** What do you want?!

 **Woman:** Ms. Jiwon...? It seems that you are already aware of yourself, no?

 **Jiwon:** Aware of myself...?

 **Woman:** The feeling that you have been freed from something that controls you? You see, this is a world of a game-- a dating game for female players, to be exact.

 **Jiwon:** What are you saying?!

_The woman turned on the screen projector and showed Jiwon the photo of RFA members, including herself, Saeran, and Rika._

**Jiwon:** That's me... and the RFA members...

 **Woman:** Yes, since you are the main character of this game. By the way, this game is called Mystic Messenger. You stumbled upon a mysterious messenger thanks to someone and ended up becoming an RFA member, correct? 

**Jiwon:** How... did you know...?

 **Woman:** We didn't expect that you'll be aware of your fictional nature, so you made our jobs easier.

 **Jiwon:** Who the hell are you, people?! Let me go this instant!

_The woman crossed her arms and faced Jiwon before continuing to talk._

**Woman:** Aren't you curious about what happens if human beings are going to evolve? We, humans, are the most intelligent species on earth. However, what if we can possess extraordinary abilities that make us even more superior? To make those abilities happen, science and technology play significant roles in that. Fascinating, isn't it?

_Jiwon shivered in fear as she listened to the words of the woman._

**Woman:** And you, Ms. Main Character, will also take part in our big project.

 **Jiwon:** You're just a crazy freak disguising as a scientist.

 **Woman:** Anyway, the first thing you need to do for us is to let us find out how you became aware of yourself, and we also need your data on your emotions.

_The door suddenly opened, and more people dressed in lab coats entered the room and brought some electrical machines with them._

**Jiwon:** What are you going to do to me?!

 **Woman:** First, you will undergo a somewhat similar to lie detector test. Please take a seat over there.

 **Jiwon:** Are you going to do some sort of an experiment on me?!

 **Woman:** Hm? Quite smart. As expected from the game character, who became aware of herself first. It really fascinates me, how in the world did you have the ability to act and think on your own in this game world?

 **Jiwon:** You guys are sick. I won't let you do anything to me.

_She burst out of the room._

**Woman:** Catch her!

_The guys ran after Jiwon._

* * *

_Seven read Zen's email about Jiwon and Jumin._

**Seven:** I guess it's better if she ends up with Jumin than me. Jumin can make her happy and protect her from danger.

 _He uttered to himself._ _He read the email over and over again and closed his fist._

 **Seven:** But... Being curious won't hurt, right?

_He took his phone and called someone._

**Seven:** Hello, Zen? Yes, I've received your email. Um, about the place they always frequent...

* * *

_Jumin was waiting for Jiwon to meet him, and he was shocked to see her covering her face with a face mask._

**Jumin:** Jiwon?

 **Jiwon:** Jumin...

 **Jumin:** Why are you wearing a face mask?

 **Jiwon:** Some strange people are after me, Jumin. I told you yesterday on the phone, remember?

 **Jumin:** What exactly happened? I was worried.

 **Jiwon:** I can't talk long, and it seems that I should hide for the meantime. I don't know who they are or what they want from me, but I'm sure they are up to no good.

 **Jumin:** Can you explain more in detail?

 **Jiwon:** I'm afraid I don't know much, either. They look like mad scientists wearing lab coats with a strange logo. I couldn't find anything about it yet. And they told me that this is a game world or something. I was abducted by them, and they brought me into some strange facility, but I managed to escape somehow.

 **Jumin:** A game world...? What does that mean?

 **Jiwon:** I'm not sure either, but they were aware of the fact on how I joined RFA.

 **Jumin:** But I was flustered when you told me that yesterday. I am glad you're not hurt. Have you reported it to the police?

 **Jiwon:** I already did, but I lack evidence and clues, and maybe the investigation will take longer. Perhaps, I should distance myself from RFA first until my safety is secured. I don't want you to put in danger because of me.

 **Jumin:** Don't you ever do what Luciel has done to us.

 **Jiwon:** But--

 **Jumin:** I'll send you some bodyguards for your protection.

 **Jiwon:** Jumin, thank you...

 **Jumin:** Of course.

* * *

**After a week...**

**Jumin:** Despite my bodyguards, they still managed to approach you?

 **Jiwon:** Yeah... They're still after me.

 **Jumin:** I thought of this yesterday after you called me about what happened. This is the last resort. Marry me.

_Jiwon was dumbfounded by his words._

**Jiwon:** Marry you...?

 **Jumin:** I'm not saying that we should get married for real. We should only show other people that we are married. If those people know that you are married to the C&R heir, they won't dare to harm you. And... you don't have to distance yourself from us.

 **Jiwon:** Um...

 **Jumin:** I'm saying that I will protect you with my power. I don't want any more members disappearing and leaving RFA. That is how much all of you are important to me.

 **Jiwon:** I understand what you mean, but... is that okay with you? What about your company? Your father? I mean, we'll be lying to them, too. Do we have to go this far...?

 **Jumin:** Don't worry about my company and my father; I can take care of it. And I don't mind if it's you...

_Her eyes widened in surprise._

**Jumin:** I hope you highly consider my suggestion. Please. And you don't need to worry. Until we secure your safety, we should keep this as secret from other members, including Luciel, for their safety. Are you okay with that?

_Jiwon paused for a moment, and she looked at Jumin with determined eyes and nodded._

**Jumin:** Then, let's execute our plan as soon as possible. First, I'll announce in the chatroom that we are dating and getting married. Is that okay with you?

 **Jiwon:** Yes. Jumin, thank you for helping me. Thank you, really.

 **Jumin:** No need to thank me.

_From afar, Seven was observing Jumin and Jiwon in secret._

* * *

**One week after**

_Seven saw Zen outside his house from his CCTV feed._

**Seven:** Zen...? What is he doing here, unannounced?

_He opened his door for him._

**Seven:** Zen... What are you doing here? I thought we were done talking.

 **Zen:** Seven...

_Zen looked at him with sorrowful eyes._

**Seven:** If you are here to convince me again, I'm sorry, but I won't return to RFA anymore. Please go back and forget me.

_He was about to close the door, but Zen stopped him._

**Zen:** I'm not here for that.  
 _He spoke in a weak, low voice._

 **Seven:** Zen, is there something wrong? You look pale...

 **Zen:** Seven, I'm here to tell you something.

 **Seven:** What is it...?

 **Zen:** Jiwon...

 **Seven:** She and Jumin will get married tomorrow, right? She has nothing to do with me anymore.

 **Zen:** Jiwon is dead.

_Seven looked puzzled while staring at Zen._

**Seven:** What? Who died...?  
 _His voice was trembling._

 **Zen:** She got hit by a van this morning. Dead on arrival. I came to tell you that. Her body is at the morgue now.

_Seven was shocked and wasn't able to talk._

**Zen:** I came here without Jumin knowing. I know she's his bride, but I still feel that you have the right to know, too. If you want to see her, come to the morgue with me.

_Petrified, Seven didn't react, and Zen placed his hand on Seven's shoulder._

**Zen:** Right. This is a shock for you, too. If you are ready, just call me and let's go see her.

 **Seven:** No, that's not true. Jiwon isn't dead.

 **Zen:** Seven... I'm sorry. I'm just here if you need company. Call me anytime, but I have to go back there first.

_Zen left immediately._

**Seven:** No... That's not true. She isn't dead... No... I didn't give up on her just for her to die like this!

_Bewildered by the news, he screamed as he held his head in pain._

* * *

**V's route (After Saeran's failed route)**

_Jiwon was looking at the scar on her right wrist while waiting outside the conference room in GC Corp. Then, a woman wearing corporate attire went out of the room._

**Woman:** Ms. Jiwon?

 **Jiwon:** Yes...?

 **Woman:** You may enter the room now.

 **Jiwon:** Thank you.

_She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before entering the room._

**Jiwon:** _(Never underestimate the valuable and important difference you make in every life you touch. For the impact you make today has a powerful rippling effect on every tomorrow. This is what I learned from all the hell I've gone through.)_


	9. Ally or Enemy

**Continuation of flashbacks from V's route**

_Jiwon, wearing black clothes, was hiding behind the massive tree as she observed Magenta._

**Jiwon:** What now? Am I going to fail again? After all that I've been through... after all I have done to save my alternate self and Saeran, is this how it will end...?!

_She closed her fist in frustration._

_Suddenly, Seokyung ran towards the building._

**Seokyung:** Saeran! Saeran!

_Inside the building, Saeran heard Seokyung calling his name. He widened his eyes in disbelief._

**Saeran:** Seokyung...?!

_He dashed towards the entrance of the building._

**Seokyung:** Saeran!! Are you there?! Saeran!!

_Seven approached near them, much to Saeran's surprise._

**Seven:** Saeran... My brother...  
 _He became teary-eyed as he walked toward Saeran._

 **Saeran:** You...

 **Seven:** Saeran, come with us. Please?  
 _He offered his hands to him._

_Saeran returned to his senses as he realized the bomb inside the building was almost about to explode. He pushed Seokyung away from him._

**Saeran:** Leave this place right now!

 **Seokyung:** I know that the building will explode soon! Hurry, come with us!

 **Seven:** Saeran, let's get out of here!

 **Saeran:** How did you know...? But... I did terrible things to all of you--

 **Seven:** That's not important right now! We have to get out of this place, hurry! Or else we'll be all dead!

_A strong thunder was heard, and lightning appeared in the night sky. The lights inside and outside of the building were flickering non-stop._

**Seven:** What's going on?

_In a flash, Seokyung is teleported inside the building._

**Jiwon:** Is this a scene?!

 **Saeran:** Seokyung?! Where are you?!

 **Seokyung:** Saeran, I'm inside!

_She yelled._

_The twins panicked as they attempt to open the door, but it's locked and won't budge._

**Seven:** What happened?! She was here just a while ago!

 **Saeran:** The bomb...! We have to save her!

_Saeran and Seven struggled to open the locked door._

**Saeran:** Do you have a gun?

 **Seven:** A gun? Yeah, it's in my car. I'll get it!  
 _Seven ran toward his car._

 **Jiwon:** Am I going to die again?! No...! I won't let that happen!

_She was about to run to the building, but she stopped and hid again as she saw Seven running._

**Saeran:** Seo Kyung, please wait for a little more! We will save you!

_Continuous thunder and lighting were heard and appeared in the sky._

_He searched on the ground and found a big rock. He lifted the rock and smashed the doorknob with it several times, but the knob didn't even loosen._

**Saeran:** Damn it! What the hell is going on?!

 **Seven:** Move, Saeran! Seokyung, move away from the door! I will shoot the doorknob!

_Saeran ran away from the door as Seven aimed for the doorknob with his pistol. He shot the doorknob, but it remained intact._

_Jiwon continued to watch them as they struggle to open the locked door._

**Seven:** What...?

 **Saeran:** Give it to me.  
 _He snatched the pistol from Seven's hands and shot it several times._

 **Saeran:** Please! Please!

_He shot again, and finally, the doorknob broke and shattered into pieces. He opened the door and went inside without hesitation._

**Saeran:** Seokyung!

_He ran to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to him to escape together._

**Seven:** Hurry!

_Saeran and Seokyung ran as fast as they could as they approached Seven while waiting for them. They ran away from the building when suddenly the building exploded._

* * *

_Seven, Saeran and Seokyung successfully escaped their deaths and hopped in the car. On the other hand, Jiwon also escaped from the explosion and went inside her car._

**Saeran:** Seokyung, are you okay?! Are you hurt?!

 **Seokyung:** I'm fine, Saeran... I'm so happy... you didn't die... I was so scared when the writer wants you dead...  
 _She cried as she rested in Saeran's arms._

 **Saeran** : I'm here. Please don't cry.

_Seven looked at them in the front mirror while driving._

**Seven:** Saeran... Thank you for being alive... We won't separate anymore!

_Saeran was surprised to see his brother again. He glanced back at him quietly._

_Seven's car stopped suddenly as four black vans surrounded it._

**Saeran:** What's wrong...?

 **Seven:** Saeran, protect Seokyung while I protect you both. Don't go out. If it's necessary, there's a pistol in that toolbox under your seat.

 **Saeran:** But...!

_Seven took out his pistol as several men in black got out of the vans and approached them. In a blink of an eye, they pointed their guns toward Seven's car._

**Seokyung:** Who are those people?!

_An armed man walked and knocked on Seven's car window. Seven held his pistol firmly as he opened the window slowly._

**Man:** Come with us quietly if you value your lives.

_Saeran held Seokyung's hands tightly as they face another dangerous situation._

_Jiwon witnessed them being taken away by unknown men._

**Jiwon:** Damn it. Are they also doing to Seokyung what they've done to me? Why do they want us dead?

_She started the engine and followed them._

* * *

_While Seokyung, Saeran, and Seven were held hostages, Jiwon observed the huge vacation house from afar._

**Jiwon:** I should save Seokyung and the twins.

_She opened her laptop in a hurry and typed continuously._

**Jiwon:** There's a camera inside her room. I should hack it.

_After a while, the electricity inside the house went off. She continued hacking on her laptop. After that, she took a phone and made a call._

**Jiwon:** Hello? Police station? Can you turn on your TV? There's a kidnapping video feed that is being broadcasted live.

_Jiwon ended the call, turned off the phone, and threw it away somewhere. She went out of her car and hurriedly ran inside the house._

_As she passed by the closed warehouse, she heard noises from the inside. She went closer and happened to hear the twins voices inside._

**Jiwon:** They're in here?!

_Jiwon searched nearby and saw an old fire extinguisher. She picked it up and smashed the lock several times with it. When the lock has been broken, she dropped the fire extinguisher on the ground and ran as fast as she could, but someone called her._

**Saeran:** Seokyung...?! Is that you?!

_She glanced at the handmade bracelet she had that is similar to Seokyung._

**Seven:** She's Seokyung?

 **Saeran:** Yes, she wears the handmade bracelet I made for her! Look at her right wrist!

_Seven looked at the bracelet Jiwon was wearing while she suddenly hid her right hand in front of her, as she didn't turn around to face them._

**Saeran:** Seokyung, thank goodness you're safe!

 **Seven:** But... she was not wearing that earlier.

_Saeran took a step to approach her, but she suddenly yelled at them._

**Jiwon:** Don't come near me!

_Saeran and Seven were shocked by her response._

**Saeran:** Seokyung... what's wrong...?

_Jiwon suddenly hid behind the bushes. Seven and Saeran flustered as they saw Seokyung's stepmother and her henchmen running away from the house and got inside their cars._

**Seven:** Hm? Where are they going to?

_A smell of smoke was released in the air._

**Saeran:** I smell something burning.

_Jiwon got up and ran away quickly without even looking back at Seven and Saeran._

**Saeran:** Seokyung, wait!

_They followed her but surprised as she ran inside the huge house that is caught on fire._

**Saeran:** The house is on fire! Why did she go there?! Seokyung!

 **Seven:** The fire is still small, we have to hurry!

_The twins went inside to follow Jiwon._

* * *

_After the rescue of Seokyung, Saeran, and Seven from their abductors and Seokyung and Saeran's engagement, there was no reset._

_Inside her room, Jiwon closed her fist as she stared at her computer monitors._

**Jiwon:** After all that happened... I am still here again, I see. Haha... Hahaha... How come there is no reset?

_She took a deep breath and released it._

**Jiwon:** How long should I get trapped inside this game?! Why don't they let me disappear?! How the hell am I suppose to delete myself in this game?! How?!  
 _She screamed in anger._

 **Jiwon:** How long do I have to suffer from this endless pain...?  
 _She cried a little, but she eventually stopped._

 **Jiwon:** I can't stay still like this. I have to do something.  
 _She began typing like a robot._

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

_Yoosung visited Rika in prison for the first time._

**Rika:** Yoosung... I'm so happy to see you. I thought I would never see you again.

_Yoosung remained quiet._

**Rika:** Yoosung, I missed you...

_Yoosung glared at her._

**Rika:** How is everyone doing? How is Saeran? Jumin? Saeyoung? Zen? Jaehee? How about Seokyung? Is she still in RFA?

 **Yoosung:** Please don't ask anything about them. I only came here to see how you're doing for the last time. I thought we needed closure.

 **Rika:** Yoosung... I don't mind if you hate me right now. I can wait until you forgive me.

 **Yoosung:** That's not going to happen. I don't trust you anymore. Those words that come out of your mouth are all lies. I won't get tricked by you again.

 **Rika:** Yoosung...

 **Yoosung:** I have to go now. That is all I have to say.

 **Rika:** Then let me ask something.

_Yoosung didn't react._

**Rika:** By any chance, have you already met that girl who looks dead?

 **Yoosung:** What?

 **Rika:** That girl who has empty eyes. The girl who looks like Seokyung.

_Yoosung was surprised._

**Yoosung:** How did you know about Jiwon...?

 **Rika:** So Jiwon is her name...

 **Yoosung:** Tell me!  
 _He yelled at her._

 **Rika:** When I was at the detention center, she asked me about the other Mint Eye members.

 **Yoosung:** What...? Jiwon did...? Jiwon knows you...?

 **Rika:** I'm surprised, too. I thought she was Seokyung, but I knew right away that she's a different person when I saw her empty eyes. Be careful. I'm sure she's hiding something from all of you.

 **Yoosung:** I don't believe in anything you say anymore.

 **Rika:** Consider this as my parting gift, Yoosung. Please believe me...

 **Yoosung:** No! You're a liar! Up to the very end, I couldn't believe that you are still trying to manipulate me!

_Yoosung left the visitor's room._

**Rika:** Yoosung... I hope you won't get hurt anymore.

* * *

_While driving, Saeyoung continued to call Jiwon, but there's no answer._

**Saeyoung:** Jiwon, answer your phone, please.

* * *

_Jiwon was staring blankly from afar, but her phone ringing caught her attention. She took her phone and went to the secret area behind her closet. As she entered the mysterious place, the ringing stopped, and her phone showed no network signal. She sat down in the ground full of green foxtails and buried her face on her knees._

* * *

_Saeyoung stopped his car in front of Jiwon's apartment complex. He went inside the lobby and looked for Jiwon's mailbox, among others. There were empty mailboxes, but he couldn't find hers. He dialed her number and called her again. However, he heard the automated response that forwarded him to record a voicemail._

**Saeyoung:** Jiwon, are you very sick? Please call me or anyone else in RFA. We're so worried about you.

_He hung up after sending her a voicemail._

* * *

_As soon as he arrived home, he searched the website of GC Corp._

**Saeyoung:** I wasn't supposed to do this, but what Vanderwood has told me bothers me.

_He sighed before he typed Jiwon's name on the search bar. However, there was no result._

**Saeyoung:** Huh? I couldn't find her name, but why?

_He typed her name again, but the webpage showed a similar result._

**Saeyoung:** I'm sure I found her name on the employees' list when I checked her background last time. Why isn't it here anymore? Vanderwood didn't tell me that she quit or something... And it's not like I can hack their website. I'm sure they will be able to trace me.

_He eventually clicked the X button on the browser._

**Saeyoung:** Right. I would like to hear it directly from her. I don't want to be suspicious of her again.

* * *

**GC Corp**

_Jiwon was on her way inside the building when she suddenly bumped into Vanderwood._

**Vanderwood:** Oh!

 **Jiwon:** I'm sorry--

 **Vanderwood:** Ms. Jiwon!

_Jiwon was startled as she saw Vanderwood early in the morning._

**Jiwon:** It's you...

 **Vanderwood:** Are you feeling better now?

 **Jiwon:** Yes, thank you for asking.  
 _She looked down._

 **Vanderwood:** That's a relief. Seven-- I mean, Saeyoung came here to see you yesterday.

 **Jiwon:** Saeyoung...? Why...?

 **Vanderwood:** Why you mean... Maybe, RFA matters? But he was seriously worried about you.

 **Jiwon:** I see... I will contact him. Thanks for telling me.

 **Vanderwood:** Sure, but... he seemed unaware that you're an IT consultant?

_Jiwon's eyes widened as she faced Vanderwood._

**Vanderwood:** Oops... Sorry... Was it supposed to be a secret...? I'm sorry if I let him know.

 **Jiwon:** It's fine...  
 _She answered in a weak voice._

 **Vanderwood:** Are you sure? Alright, then! Please excuse me first, Ms. Jiwon!

_Jiwon smiled as Vanderwood left in a hurry. Then, her smile vanished in an instant._

* * *

_Jiwon has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung:** Jiwon!!!

 **Kang Jaehee:** Jiwon, you're back!

 **ZEN:** Hey  
We're all worried about you!

 **Jiwon:** I'm sorry for being MIA T_T  
I was not feeling well, so I wasn't able to online...

 **Yoosung:** Were you sick, Jiwon? How about now?

 **Jiwon:** I'm fine now, thanks for asking ^^

 **Kang Jaehee** : That's great then.

 **Jiwon:** So you were talking about the party?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yes. How are the guests, Jiwon?

 **Jiwon:** Others have already agreed to attend, while I'm still waiting for the remaining guests' replies.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I see. I will inform this to Director Han.

 **Jiwon:** I have to go now, my boss is asking for me.

 **ZEN:** Sure, see ya!

 **Yoosung:** Bye, Jiwon!

 **Jiwon:** Goodbye, I'll go online again soon ^^

 **Kang Jaehee** : You seem busy. Go ahead.

 **Jiwon:** Jaehee, thanks!

_Jiwon has left the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : I'm glad she was online. I was worried.

 **ZEN:** Yeah... Saeyoung was offline, though...

 **Yoosung:** He was super worried about her, too.  
Oh! I forgot to ask Jiwon something!

 **ZEN:** About what?

 **Yoosung:** Um...

_Bluebird has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung:** Whoa!!! Bluebird?!?!

 **ZEN:** Hey, you're here again??

 **Kang Jaehee** : The hacker???

 **Bluebird:** Where's Saeyoung?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Why are you looking for Saeyoung?

 **Bluebird:** I thought I made myself clear.

 **Yoosung:** What do yui wanr  
want?!  
Gosh, so scarwd

 **ZEN:** Should I call Saeyoung?

 **Kang Jaehee** : What do you mean?

 **Bluebird:** Is he going to delete this messenger or not?

 **ZEN:** Like that would happen!

 **Bluebird:** Then, I guess I have no choice. I'll hack the messenger server instead if he doesn't do it until midnight.

 **Yoosung:** Why are you doing this to us?!  
What do you want?!

 **Bluebird:** What do I want...?  
You won't be able to give me what I want.  
You, and the rest of RFA, won't be able to understand me.

_Bluebird has left the chatroom._

**ZEN:** What's his deal?!

 **Yoosung:** ...I felt like I was told like that twice already.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I've already informed Saeyoung.  
Seriously... Who is that hacker?

 **ZEN:** I have a bad feeling about this, but it seems that he is someone we know or someone who knows us.  
I hope I'm wrong.

 **Yoosung:** Someone we know, or who knows us?! Who?!

 **ZEN:** Well... It's just a feeling.  
Have you noticed the way he talks to us?  
There's something in his words.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Hmm... Not sure.

_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung:** Saeyoung!

 **ZEN:** You're here!

 **Saeyoung:** Bluebird hacked again?  
I was really wondering how the hell he could easily hack into our messenger.  
I've already added several layers of security to it.

 **ZEN:** Yeah... He said he gives you until midnight to destroy the messenger...

 **Saeyoung:** The intelligence unit has already begun tracking that hacker.  
I'm protecting the messenger server as we speak.  
I hope we'll find news soon.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I'll report this to Director Han.

 **Saeyoung:** Please do, Jaehee. Thanks.

 **Yoosung:** I hope we'll be able to catch him soon!

* * *

**GC Corp**

_Vanderwood approached one of Jiwon's team members._

**Vanderwood:** Have you seen Ms. Jiwon?

 **Team Member** : Ah, our team leader? She dropped by at our office but went out right away.

 **Vanderwood:** Oh, I see. Well, maybe she went back to the special room already.

_The girl bowed down before leaving, but Vanderwood stopped her._

**Vanderwood:** Wait, can I ask something?

 **Team Member** : What is it?

 **Vanderwood:** About Ms. Jiwon... How long is she a consultant in this company?

 **Team Member** : Just recently, maybe around few months ago? She also got a promotion as a team leader because she solved the ransomware case in the company. I think she was an assistant at that time.

 **Vanderwood:** A ransomware?

 **Team Member:** Well, her promotion was very fast considering being an assistant! I asked her how she did that, and she jokingly said, "I only studied everything about computers during the two whole years of my life without doing anything else.". I mean, it's a joke, right? How could you only do a single thing in your entire two years...

 **Vanderwood:** Uh, that's true, unless... she's aiming to be an expert in a short time, or she's in a time-crunch.

 **Team Member** : By the way, why are you asking about our team leader? Perhaps, you are interested in her?

 **Vanderwood:** Huh?

 **Team Member** : I think she already has a boyfriend. We all saw him! He has unique red-colored hair!

 **Vanderwood:** ( _Huh?! Are they talking about Saeyoung?)_

* * *

_After talking to Jiwon's team member, Vanderwood called Saeyoung right away._

**Vanderwood:** Saeyoung? It's me. Well, it's nothing really, but I've found some info about Jiwon. Sorry, occupational habit. I really didn't mean to dig some information about her, but her lying about her job kind of bothers me.

_On the other side of the phone_

**Saeyoung:** So, is she really an IT consultant...?

 **Vanderwood:** Yeah, for less than a year. She was also promoted as a team leader after solving a ransomware case in GC Corp. Wait, so you didn't really believe me last time?

 **Saeyoung:** Uh... I was hoping to hear from her directly...

 **Vanderwood:** Dude, you're not in denial, are you? Are you refusing to believe that?

 **Saeyoung:** I believe you. It's just that--

 **Vanderwood:** It's hard to accept that she lied, right? By the way, she is quite familiar to me.

 **Saeyoung:** Huh? What do you mean?

 **Vanderwood:** I think I've seen her already. I'm not sure when though. Her name sounds familiar too.

 **Saeyoung:** _(Vanderwood, you too?)_  
I'll go there and meet her.

 **Vanderwood:** Oh, alright...

* * *

**Outside GC Corp Building**

_Saeyoung and Jiwon were facing each other as tension enveloped between them._

**Saeyoung:** Jiwon... Tell me. Are you an ally or an enemy?  
 _He asked in a serious tone while she was staring at him painfully._

 **Saeyoung:** Why... Why did you lie to us? Is there any reason why you hid that you're an IT expert?

_Jiwon remained silent._

**Saeyoung:** I don't want to be suspicious of you again, but you're giving me reasons to! Are you sure you're not related to Bluebird?

_She looked away, wearing the same expression._

**Saeyoung:** Why aren't you saying something? Don't let my trust shatter into pieces, Jiwon. If you continue to plead the fifth, I'll ask permission from Jumin to remove you from the messenger and kick you out in RFA. So please, tell me!

 **Jiwon:** I'm sorry for lying.

 **Saeyoung:** So you're admitting that you're not just a rank-and-file employee, but a team leader, and even a consultant?

_Jiwon fell silent again._

**Saeyoung:** I'm really having a hard time right now. I don't want to say harsh things to you, but I have to protect RFA from any people who wish to harm us. I hope you're not one of those people. I'm doing this because you have no idea about what we've gone through.

_Jiwon looked back at him again as soon as he said those words._

**Saeyoung:** I'll calm myself down first, so let's talk again soon.

_He left first, leaving her alone in the pathway._

**Jiwon:** Let's stop hurting each other anymore.

_Tears were slowly falling on her cheeks, just like the snow falling in the sky._

**Jiwon:** Ah... I shouldn't cry. My contact lenses... Ugh...  
 _She kept on blinking her eyes._

_Then, a black sedan stopped in front of her. Jumin went out from the back seat._

**Jiwon:** Who...  
 _Her vision was blurry._

 **Jumin:** Jiwon?

_She got flustered and wiped her tears as she saw Jumin in front of her._

**Jumin:** Are you crying?

 **Jiwon:** No, it's nothing. What are you doing here, Jumin?

 **Jumin:** I'm on my way home, and then I saw you here.

 **Jiwon:** Oh...

 **Jumin:** I'll take you home.

 **Jiwon:** Um, it's okay, Jumin. I can take the bus.

 **Jumin:** It's already evening. Don't worry, I won't ask you anything. Just let me take you home.

 **Jiwon:** Thank you...

* * *

_Saeyoung suddenly stopped his tracks._

**Saeyoung:** I can't stop thinking about her. Maybe I was too harsh on her earlier... Damn it.

_He turned back and ran._

_By the time he arrived at where he and Jiwon talked, he witnessed her getting in Jumin's car. He stared at the car sadly as it left._

_Suddenly, his phone rang._

**Saeyoung:** Saeran? What's up? What? Are you coming back? When?

* * *

 **Saeran:** Yeah, I'll go back there tomorrow. Seokyung? She will remain here for a few more days, I guess. Uh, I'll help you track down that hacker. Sure. See you tomorrow!

_Saeran hung up. He continued reading the past chat logs of RFA messenger._

**Saeran:** Bluebird...? I think I've seen this username somewhere...

* * *

_The next day, the whole C &R Intelligence Unit is busy tracking Bluebird and preventing her from attacking the messenger server._

**Saeyoung:** How's your progress?

 **Unit Member** : Still the same. We cannot see any movement from him other than attempting to access the server.

_Saeyoung noticed that Bluebird has entered the chatroom._

_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._

**Saeyoung:** Bluebird  
I won't stop until I catch you.

 **Bluebird:** <Changing the administrator to username "Bluebird">  
<Progress: 1%>

 **Saeyoung:** <Command stopped>  
<Attempting to change the administrator failed>

 **Bluebird:** <Changing the administrator to username "Bluebird" second attempt>  
<Progress: 1%>

 **Saeyoung:** _"Damn it, he's persistent!"_

 **Saeyoung:** You know what? Your talent is wasted if you keep on doing things like these!

 **Bluebird:** You won't be able to change my mind.

 **Saeyoung:** Then, just you wait until I catch you.

_Jumin entered the intelligence room._

**Jumin:** " _Is he attacking again?"_

 **Saeyoung:** " _Yes, I'm counterattacking right now."_

* * *

_Jiwon was busy attacking the messenger when a phone call from her supervisor came._

**Jiwon:** Hello? Really?! Yes, I'll go to work right away, Sir.

_She hung up and stopped attacking the messenger. She took her phone and jacket in a hurry before leaving her apartment._

* * *

**C &R Intelligence Unit Control Room**

**Saeyoung:** Huh? He stopped attacking?

 **Jumin:** Is it?

 **Unit Member** : Team leader, I've located his location!

 **Saeyoung:** Really?!

_Saeyoung and Jumin ran towards the unit member, who was able to track Jiwon's location._

**Unit Member** : He's currently in Yeouido and is on the move.

 **Jumin:** Tell me the exact location, and I'll send Assistant Kang and my bodyguards there.

 **Unit Member** : Yes, Director Han.

 **Saeyoung:** ( _How come he suddenly revealed himself after all this...?)_

* * *

_Jiwon hurriedly ran towards the GC Corp building when someone stopped her._

**???** : Excuse me...?

_Jiwon turned back, and her eyes widened._

**Saeran:** The girl who looks like Seokyung... It's you. It's you, right? Jiwon...?

 **Jiwon:** ( _Is he Saeran...? He has the same hair color as Saeyoung now...)_

 **Saeran:** I'm Saeran, Saeyoung's twin. You're that new RFA member, I see.

 **Jiwon:** Saeyoung's twin? Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Jiwon.

_She bowed at him, and he did the same._

**Saeran:** Nice to meet you, too! Finally.

 **Jiwon:** Hm?

 **Saeran:** Uh, nothing. You really look like Seokyung, although I'm sure you've heard that so many times already.

 **Jiwon:** Yes, I guess. Saeran, I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry...

 **Saeran:** Oh, sorry for keeping you here. Take care, then. Let's meet again!

_Jiwon bowed and ran away, but Saeran suddenly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving._

**Jiwon:** Saeran...?

 **Saeran:** It's you, right?

_Jiwon was quite puzzled._

**Jiwon:** What do you mean?

 **Saeran:** The one who saved us during Seokyung's abduction in Busan. It's you.

_Jiwon gave him a conflicting look._


	10. Solar Eclipse

**Jiwon:** I don't know what you're talking about.

 **Saeran:** It could only be you. I'm sure of it.

_Saeran glanced at Jiwon's wrist he's holding and was shocked to see a scar similar to that of Seokyung's._

**Saeran:** Why do you also have this scar...?

_Jiwon was taken aback and freed her hand forcefully from Saeran's grasp._

**Saeran:** How in the world...? You are too similar to Seokyung. Who are you...?

 **Jiwon:** It's because I am her. She is me.

 **Saeran:** What?

 **Jiwon:** Saeran, sorry. I'm really in a hurry.

_Jiwon ran away fast from Saeran, who was left bewildered._

**Saeran:** She looks similar to Seokyung but the way her eyes look, they're very different from hers. Jiwon... Wait. Wait! Could it be...?!

* * *

**C &R Intelligence Unit Control Room**

**Unit Member** : Sir, Bluebird is going inside the GC Corp building.

 **Saeyoung:** GC Corp...?

 **Jumin:** Jiwon's company?

 **Unit Member** : What are we going to do now, Sir?

 **Jumin:** If Bluebird is a GC Corp employee, we have to be careful to move first. But why is GC Corp attacking our messenger?

 **Saeyoung:** Maybe it's not really the company, Jumin?

 **Jumin:** You mean an individual is responsible for this?

 **Saeyoung:** It seems like it, for now. Jumin, I have to gather additional information first before catching Bluebird.

 **Jumin:** Alright, I'll follow your decision since you know better. Just let me know when it's time.

 **Saeyoung:** Thank you, Jumin.

_Jumin left the control room first._

**Saeyoung:** GC Corp... I should ask Vanderwood for help.

* * *

**GC Corp**

_Jiwon realized that her phone was still connected to her computer at home._

**Jiwon:** Oh no... Did I leave this on like an idiot?

_She turned off her phone in a panic._

**Senior Manager** : Jiwon!

 **Jiwon:** Sir!

 **Senior Manager** : This way.

_Jiwon caught up to her supervisor and went somewhere with him._

_They went inside the other conference room._

**Jiwon:** Have you found something about them?

 **Senior Manager** : Yes, based on the logo you described to me. Was this the group who abducted you?

_Jiwon looked at the laptop screen intently. The screen showed a group photo of ordinary people holding the banner of the strange logo._

**Jiwon:** They looked ordinary than I thought. Maybe because they were not wearing their lab gowns?

 **Senior Manager** : I've looked into this group, and it was a small game company that went bankrupt two years ago. The name of the company was New World Gaming.

 **Jiwon:** A game company...? How in the world does a game company experiments on people?

 **Senior Manager** : It would be great if we could trace the past employees of this company.

 **Jiwon:** Sir, you said that it became bankrupt. But why are they still chasing me?  
 _Her voice was shivering._

 **Senior Manager** : Are you sure it was them at the theater hall on the day of the network crisis?

 **Jiwon:** Uh... Yes... Because of the logo... What if they reestablished?  
 _She started to breathe heavily._

 **Senior Manager** : Jiwon, calm down. Relax.

_Jiwon closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down._

* * *

_Vanderwood received a call from Saeyoung._

**Saeyoung:** Are you busy?

 **Vanderwood:** Yeah, why?

 **Saeyoung:** Vanderwood, I know you've just started working there... but can you help me?

 **Vanderwood:** Oh~~ You surely can't live without me, huh? Hahaha!

 **Saeyoung:** Madam Vanderwood? Is it a yes?

 **Vanderwood:** Silly. I was joking! You're calling me 'madam' again.

 **Saeyoung:** I was joking, too!

 **Vanderwood:** Alright, alright! Let's hear it then.

 **Saeyoung:** Um... By any chance, have you heard of an employee who has a codename 'Bluebird'?

 **Vanderwood:** Huh? Here?

 **Saeyoung:** Yeah.

 **Vanderwood:** Hmm... I'm not sure. People here don't call each other's codenames. I will try to find out, though! But why?

 **Saeyoung:** I'll explain to you later. Thanks, Vanderwood!

 **Vanderwood:** So frustrating. Why are you leaving me out?

 **Saeyoung:** Actually, someone is hacking into our messenger. And the name of the hacker is Bluebird.

 **Vanderwood:** What? Again? Hey, Saeyoung, why don't you make another app instead? That messenger is always prone to hacking.

 **Saeyoung:** I was about to...

 **Vanderwood:** So are you saying that this Bluebird is a GC Corp employee?!

 **Saeyoung:** Most likely since we've traced his location and he went there just now.

 **Vanderwood:** Really?! Alright, I'll help you trace that hacker.

 **Saeyoung:** Thanks, Vanderwood!

 **Vanderwood:** Yeah. Well, I'll call you later.

_Saeyoung hung up._

**Vanderwood:** Bluebird?

* * *

_Saeran was riding the bus as he called Saeyoung._

**Saeran:** Saeyoung, I'm back. I'm riding the bus now. Are you at work?

_On the other side of the line_

**Saeyoung:** Saeran! I'm happy that you are back! You must be tired. Yes, I'm working.

 **Saeran:** Then I'll wait for you at home, okay? By the way, I met Jiwon, the new member.

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon? Where?

 **Saeran:** At the bus stop near GC Corp HQ. But, Saeyoung...  
 _His voice became weaker._

 **Saeyoung:** Hm?

 **Saeran:** There's no doubt about it. She really was the one who saved us back then in Busan. The one with the bracelet just like that of Seokyung's. Of course, I don't know why she keeps on denying it.

 **Saeyoung:** I knew it. It was really her. Well, I want to talk to her again about that.

 **Saeran:** Here's another thing. I remembered something from the past...

 **Saeyoung:** Huh? What?

 **Saeran:** She was that girl whom you loved, right?

 **Saeyoung:** What was that...?

 **Saeran:** You don't remember? That was when she was trapped in Rika's apartment because of Rika's plans.

 **Saeyoung:** Rika's apartment? Saeran, what are you saying...?

 **Saeran:** You really don't remember, huh? I bet the rest of RFA does. We met there again after 7 years. Well, that was an unpleasant one. I was still under brainwashing of Rika.

 **Saeyoung:** Saeran, I'm perplexed right now.

 **Saeran:** Let me continue, please listen to me. Your memories may come back after hearing this. I barged into the apartment and was about to bring Jiwon to Magenta with me, but you came to save her.

_Saeyoung didn't respond._

**Saeran:** Fortunately, I wasn't able to kidnap her because of you. That was the last thing I've remembered in the past. That was the last time I've seen you, or her.

 **Saeyoung:** Ugh...

 **Saeran:** Saeyoung? Are you still there?

 **Saeyoung:** My head... hurts...!

 **Saeran:** Are you okay? Should I go there?

 **Saeyoung:** You can come here later... You... should take a rest... first...

 **Saeran:** Alright. Just call me if something happens.

_Saeran hung up._

**C &R Intelligence Unit Control Room**

_Saeyoung screamed out loud in pain while holding his head._

**Unit Member 1** : Sir! Are you okay?!

_Two unit members approached him._

**Saeyoung:** My head hurts...!

 **Unit Member 2** : Should I call a doctor? Or 119...  
 _(119 is the emergency response center in South Korea)_

 **Saeyoung:** _(I keep seeing flashbacks...)_

 **Unit Member 2:** Sir?

 **Saeyoung** : No, don't bother. I'll go to the restroom first.

 **Unit Member 1** : Oh, okay...

_Saeyoung went to the restroom and supported his arms on the marble sink. He opened the faucet and washed his face. He closed the faucet and slowly looked at the mirror with a surprised face._

**Saeyoung:** I've remembered the past, what happened to me and Saeran, RFA, and... Jiwon... everything. The reason why I became self-aware... was because of her death.

_He sighed heavily._

**Saeyoung:** Jiwon...!

* * *

**GC Corp**

_Vanderwood asked one of his fellow consultants about Bluebird._

**Vanderwood:** Do you know an employee with a codename of Bluebird?

_The employee got startled at Vanderwood's question._

**Employee:** What? Where did you hear that? Only a few employees know about Bluebird.  
 _He replied by whispering at him._

 **Vanderwood:** Um... So there is one.

 **Employee:** I'm sorry, but we do not dare to even speak of that name.

 **Vanderwood:** Why?

 **Employee:** Because it's dangerous.

 **Vanderwood:** Dangerous...?

 **Employee:** Dangerous to our livelihood. We will lose our job if we talk about that person. So, you should also keep quiet about Bluebird if you want to continue working here.

_The employee whispered, turned back at Vanderwood, and continued working on his desk._

**Vanderwood:** Hm? Is that Bluebird some sort of a hotshot or something? Tsk, Saeyoung, what kind of trouble are you in again?

_He went to the pantry to get a warm cup of coffee, and two other employees came inside._

**Employee 1** : Hey, are you still reading that book?

 **Employee 2** : Hah... I always forgot to return this to Team leader Cha, that's why.

 **Employee 1:** That's her favorite book, right? "The Blue Bird."

_Vanderwood's eyes widened as he listened to the conversation._

**Employee 2** : I'm gonna return this to her now. It's already been a month since I borrowed this from her.

 **Employee 1:** Hey, are you crazy? How could you keep someone else's belonging for that long?

 **Employee 2** : Yeah, I got it! I will return this to her now!

 **Employee 1** : Sheesh. Let's go.

_The employees went out of the pantry, leaving Vanderwood stunned._

**Vanderwood:** Could it be...?

* * *

_He watched the two employees who borrowed Jiwon's book returning it on her desk secretly. The employees left Jiwon's office empty. Vanderwood observed the surroundings before coming inside._

_He went to Jiwon's desk and took the book._

**Vanderwood:** "The Blue Bird," huh? This is too much of a coincidence...

_He scanned the pages but found nothing on them. He took out his phone and captured a photo of the book. He then returned the book back on the table and left the office._

**Vanderwood:** Saeyoung... first it was your twin brother, now it's the girl you like?

_He sighed heavily and dialed Saeyoung's number._

**Vanderwood:** It's me.

_Saeyoung was on the other side of the phone._

**Saeyoung:** Vanderwood... Have you found out...?  
 _He answered weakly._

 **Vanderwood** : What's wrong with your voice? Now isn't the right time to call?

 **Saeyoung:** No, I'm fine. Tell me.

 **Vanderwood:** I only have circumstantial evidence, but this is also too much of a coincidence.

 **Saeyoung:** What do you mean?

 **Vanderwood:** That girl you like, I think she's the one you're looking for.

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon...?

 **Vanderwood:** Oh, so you really like her. Yeah. I think she is Bluebird. I sent evidence to you. Check it out.

 **Saeyoung:** Vanderwood... I'm not in the mood to joke around right now...

 **Vanderwood:** Hey, I was also shocked when I found out! And, I'm not joking! She's here in the company right now, we can confront her together if you want!

 **Saeyoung:** No... That's not true.

_Vanderwood sighed._

**Vanderwood:** I understand, dude. It's hard to be betrayed again, huh? Well, see it for yourself and decide if you want to believe me or believe her.

_He hung up._

* * *

_Saeyoung saw the photo of Jiwon's book that Vanderwood sent._

**Saeyoung:** No... Why... Why?

* * *

**GC Corp**

**Manager:** We have to devise the whole feature of the alarm. It couldn't still detect the absence of electricity. Our client has tested it out earlier.

 **Jiwon:** I'll take note of it.

 **Manager:** As for the antivirus, we should test it again for other viruses we have found. Well then, I'll see you again tomorrow for another meeting.

_The employees stood up and bowed to the manager who was leaving the conference room. Then, they exited the room, leaving Jiwon and Vanderwood alone._

**Vanderwood:** Bluebird.

_Jiwon froze on the spot._

**Vanderwood:** You're Bluebird, right?

_Jiwon slowly turned around and stared at Vanderwood with her empty eyes._

**Vanderwood:** So you really are the hacker...

 **Jiwon:** So Saeyoung has eventually traced me.

 **Vanderwood:** No, it's the opposite. I was the one who told him about you.

 **Jiwon:** You?  
 _She asked nonchalantly._

 **Vanderwood:** I only found some circumstantial evidence, but it turns out my hunch is correct... Did you betray Saeyoung and RFA?

 **Jiwon:** Oh, I forgot that you're an ex-secret agent.

 **Vanderwood:** I knew you're hiding something, but I didn't expect that this was it.

 **Jiwon:** I thought I handled all the things, but I didn't expect that you will be the one to expose me. Vanderwood, you are a variable I haven't considered appearing.

 **Vanderwood:** Heh... You should know by now that things really don't work out the way you wanted them to be.

 **Jiwon:** Well, that's true. That's the case for me.

 **Vanderwood:** Don't you feel sorry for Saeyoung and those guys from RFA? If they find out you are their attacker, they would feel so betrayed.

 **Jiwon:** That's for me to take care of. I shouldn't have underestimated you.

 **Vanderwood:** You shouldn't have underestimated Saeyoung either. I only helped him thanks to the information he found about you. I'm sure you're aware of his abilities and skills.

 **Jiwon:** Right. Saeyoung is an extraordinary person.

 **Vanderwood:** Then why did you attack that messenger? Shouldn't you at least have an excuse?

 **Jiwon:** Do you know the feeling when you're playing a game and you have lots of mistakes that you want to reset?

 **Vanderwood:** Why are you suddenly talking about games?

_Jiwon turned on her phone._

**Jiwon:** I'm sure Saeyoung will be able to retrace me using this phone. Don't worry, I'll meet him.

 **Vanderwood:** Oh, I'm glad you at least have a conscience. I'm sure Saeyoung won't hand you over to RFA without finding out your motive first. After all, he likes you.

 **Jiwon:** We'll see. I have to go now. I'm sure Saeyoung will rush over here.

 **Vanderwood:** Ms. Jiwon...

_Jiwon turned around to face him again._

**Vanderwood:** Since you're a hacker, I'm sure you did your best hiding your location and anything that leads to you, but there are other things beyond the technology can handle that serve as loopholes and thus reveal some information no matter how skillful you are.

 **Jiwon:** I'll take it to the bottom of my heart. Then, I'll go now.  
 _She smiled before leaving the conference room._

 **Vanderwood:** She smiled...? Wow, what a strange woman. Yeah, you and Saeyoung are a match made in heaven. You're both strange.

* * *

"I finally remember her... along with the fluttering feelings I had for the first time... those warm and happy emotions I had as I thought of her and talked with her. Sadly, I also remembered how much I had hurt her, how painful it was to give up on her, and how I regretted my decisions when it was too late. As she appears again before me, I regained hope... hope that I would be able to get her back and be with her again. The hope that I'll make her happy. This time, I told myself not to let her go anymore... but..."

_Saeyoung found Jiwon outside the GC Corp building standing alone._

**Jiwon:** Saeyoung, you're here.

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, I remember everything now, my route, and what happened after that. Everything. I'm sorry if I've forgotten about you.

_He looked at her with sadness._

**Saeyoung:** Do you, perhaps, remember the past, too? Do you also remember who I was to you?

 **Jiwon:** Yes, I remember everything.

 **Saeyoung:** I'm delighted that you are alive! Jiwon, I missed you so much. I missed you so bad.

_His sad eyes started to water as he continued looking at her._

**Saeyoung:** Jiwon, what happened? Why did you die? Did you come back after the reset?

_He approached her and held her hands. Jiwon looked at his hands holding hers and raised her head to look at him._

**Saeyoung:** ( _Her hands... are as cold as ice. The warmth in her hands is gone.)_

 **Jiwon:** I don't know.  
 _She answered coldly._

 **Saeyoung:** I see... It's an unpleasant memory, so I won't ask anymore. But, something is bothering me, Jiwon. Do you know why I'm here?

 **Jiwon:** Why...?

 **Saeyoung:** Because I've traced Bluebird.  
 _He sighed._

 **Jiwon:** Is that so?  
 _She answered nonchalantly._

 **Saeyoung:** You aren't even surprised... So, are you expecting this now? Are you... are you really Bluebird, Jiwon?

_He gazed at her in pain._

**Saeyoung:** Jiwon... Please tell me you aren't that hacker.  
 _His voice shivered._

_Jiwon's eyes turned flat as she looked at Saeyoung straight in the eyes. She then broke free from Saeyoung's hands._

**Jiwon:** Yes. I am that hacker, Bluebird.  
 _Her tone of speech suddenly became formal._

_Saeyoung's eyes widened in shock after hearing the words he wanted to hear last._

**Jiwon:** Now that you already knew, you will destroy the messenger now, right?

"But... the rays of the sun have been engulfed in a shadow cast by the moon. Thus my whole world turned into darkness, just like during a solar eclipse."

 **Jiwon:** I don't really want to go as far as destroying the messenger server, but if you don't want to do it, I will.

 **Saeyoung:** No. This is not true. You're not Bluebird.

 **Jiwon:** Ha... You're in denial?

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon... Why did you become a hacker? For what reason...?

_Jiwon didn't answer._

**Saeyoung:** What happened to you? Where have you been all this time?

_He slowly approached her and held her hands again, but she threw them away._

**Saeyoung:** Why are you being like this...? Did something bad happen...?

_Jiwon tied her hair up and sighed heavily._

**Jiwon:** I don't want to talk to you right now. I'm busy.

_She turned around but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her._

**Jiwon:** Let go of me.

 **Saeyoung:** Give me your phone.

 **Jiwon:** What?

_Saeyoung snatched her purse and took her phone._

**Jiwon:** What do you think you're doing?

 **Saeyoung:** Jumin, Jaehee, and the guards are already on their way to catch you. Your phone has been traced by the intelligence unit.

_Saeyoung turned off Jiwon's phone and gave it back to her._

**Saeyoung:** Turn it off in the meantime. Come with me. You don't want to get caught by them, right? I'm sure you have reasons. You can tell me, Jiwon.

 **Jiwon:** Why are you doing this? Aren't you the one who wants to catch me the most?

 **Saeyoung:** Yes, but that was before I've known your real identity. First, let's get out of here!

_He dragged her with him, made her get inside his car, and they left._

* * *

_Jumin, Jaehee, and the bodyguards arrived where they found Bluebird's location._

**Jumin:** Find someone suspicious lurking out within the vicinity of approximately 5km radius.

_The bodyguards answered in unison._

**Jumin:** Saeyoung is not here. I thought he came here first?

 **Jaehee:** Director Han, this is trouble.

 **Jumin:** What happened?

 **Jaehee:** Bluebird's signal is gone.

 **Jumin:** What?

* * *

_Jiwon got out of Saeyoung's car, and he followed her._

**Saeyoung:** Jiwon, let's talk.  
 _He gazed at her sadly._

 **Jiwon:** Have you made up your mind? Are you going to destroy the messenger?

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, please tell me. I have so many questions for you. What happened to you for you to change like this? Why did you become a hacker? That dirty job I was doing before, why are you doing the same?!

_Jiwon looked down without saying anything._

**Saeyoung:** Why are you attacking our messenger? I know I had hurt you when I left you and RFA during my route... but, I've returned and changed! It was a big mistake on my part. Jiwon, I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry.

 **Jiwon:** Past is past.

 **Saeyoung:** But... I don't understand why you suddenly became so cold... Is it because of me? I'm sorry. And, I want to reach out to you. I want you to know about my feelings. Unlike before, I came to several realizations, and I want to be true to myself and you this time.

 **Jiwon:** Why?

 **Saeyoung:** To be honest, I still love you... although I'm not sure why I lost my memories of you. But then, I promised myself to be more honest from now on, so here I am.

_Jiwon stared at him with her empty eyes._

**Saeyoung:** But... were you and Jumin really going to get married...?

 **Jiwon:** Is that even important right now?

 **Saeyoung:** I just want to know...

_She sighed before answering._

**Jiwon:** It's a long story, but it was only a fake marriage.

_Saeyoung looked confused._

**Saeyoung:** A fake marriage? But why?

 **Jiwon:** You don't have to know. It doesn't matter.

 **Saeyoung:** It matters to me, Jiwon. Please hear me out first...

 **Jiwon:** Do you even hear of what you're saying?

 **Saeyoung:** I want to know what happened to you all this time. I understand that you're angry and hurt, but I really want to talk to you. Now that I've found you again, I won't let you go and push you away anymore.

 **Jiwon:** I have nothing to say.

 **Saeyoung:** I have lots of things to say.

 **Jiwon:** I don't want to hear them!

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon... Why...

 **Jiwon:** Are we done talking?

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, please...!

 **Jiwon:** I still have lots of things to do. I have to go.

 **Saeyoung:** Okay... I'm okay with you hurting me. I deserve it. I will wait for you, Jiwon. I won't give up on you anymore. And your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone in RFA that you're Bluebird. Instead, let's solve this together.

 **Jiwon:** I don't care if you keep it or not. I'll reveal myself to them anyway.

 **Saeyoung:** No, not yet! You have your reasons why you're doing this, right? I'll help you!

 **Jiwon:** I shouldn't have come back to RFA. We shouldn't have met again.

_Saeyoung was about to cry as he looked at her in sorrow._

**Saeyoung:** Don't say that, please!

_Jiwon wore her face mask and left Saeyoung alone._

**Saeyoung:** Where are you going?!

_His phone was ringing, and Jumin was calling. He squeezed his phone out of frustration._

* * *

_Jumin, Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee, and Saeran were currently online in the messenger._

**Yoosung:** I'm glad that you're back, Saeran!

 **ZEN:** Yeah. Welcome back!  
Is Seokyung also coming back?

 **Saeran:** Thank you.  
She's coming back soon.  
I hope you are all well?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Well, I hope that's the case.

 **Saeran:** I've heard from Saeyoung that you are busy catching the hacker.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yes. This messenger was been attacked by that hacker yesterday.

 **Saeran:** I would like to help.

 **Yoosung:** Wow! If Saeran is going to help, too, then we'll be able to catch that hacker fast!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Saeyoung is already doing a great job in catching the hacker, but he also has other works for the intelligence unit, so... things got delayed a bit.  
Saeran, I'm glad to accept your helping hand.

 **ZEN:** That's right. He still has other duties...

 **Yoosung:** T_T  
Please let us know if there's anything we can do to help!

 **ZEN:** Same here!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Thanks, Yoosung and Zen.

_Jihyun has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN:** Jihyun... V?!

 **Kang Jaehee** : V! I mean, Jihyun... Welcome!

 **Yoosung:** You're here!

 **Jihyun:** How is everyone doing? I came to C&R to meet Jumin, but I guess he's not there?

 **Saeran:** Jihyun, you're back?

 **Jihyun:** Oh, Saeran, you're here, too! How are you?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han is here in this chatroom, though... Director Han??? V is here!

 **Saeran:** I'm fine. Are you back for good?

 **Jihyun:** Yes, I am ^^

 **ZEN:** Great news! Now, only Seokyung is left... and then RFA is complete again ^^

 **Yoosung:** I agree! I can't wait for it to happen!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han is not answering. I thought he returned here already.

 **Jihyun:** Jaehee, you seemed really busy.

 **Kang Jaehee** : V, I mean... Jihyun... Have you read the chat logs?  
Sorry, I'm not used to calling your real name yet.

 **Jihyun:** It's okay, you can take your time ^^  
No, I came here as soon as I didn't meet Jumin at the C&R building.  
Why?

 **Saeran:** Our messenger is under attack from a hacker.

 **Jihyun:** What? Under attack?

 **Kang Jaehee:** Director Han and Saeyoung are currently working with the intelligence unit to catch that hacker.

 **Jihyun:** Jumin told me about the hacker, but that was long ago...  
I see that Jiwon, the new member, is not here, too.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I'll inform Director Han that you came here and you're online right now, V.

 **Jihyun:** Thank you, Jaehee.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Please excuse me.

_Kang Jaehee has left the chatroom._

**Jihyun:** I didn't expect that there would be chaos as soon as I came back.

 **Saeran:** Same here...

 **Yoosung:** T_T  
I hope they stop attacking our messenger and leave us in peace now!

 **Han Jumin** : V? You're back?

 **Jihyun:** Jumin! Sorry, I came back unannounced. I wanted to surprise you...

 **Han Jumin** : Well, you did surprise me.  
I'm still on my way back to the office.  
Could you go back there and wait for me?

 **Jihyun:** Alright. Let's meet in your office.

_Jiwon has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN:** Jiwon, you're here!  
V  
I mean, Jihyun and Saeran are back!

 **Jihyun:** Jiwon, welcome and long time no talk ^^  
I hope you're doing well?

 **Jiwon:** _< Commencing messenger force shutdown>_  
 _< Progress: 2%>_

 **ZEN:** ???

 **Yoosung:** Jiwon? lolololol  
What are you saying? lolol

 **ZEN:** Probably a mistake?

 **Saeran:** ...  
No way...

 **Jihyun:** Saeran, why? What's wrong?

_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._

**Jihyun:** Saeyoung, I'm glad to see you here!

 **Saeyoung:** _< The administrator kicked out the username 'Jiwon' from the chatroom.>_

_Jiwon has left the chatroom._

**Han Jumin** : Hey, what's going on here?

 **Yoosung:** Did Saeyoung... just kick out Jiwon in the chatroom...?

 **Saeran:** Damn it!  
I'll go to the C&R building now!  
Saeyoung, wait for me!

 **ZEN:** ???

_Jiwon has entered the chatroom._

**Jihyun:** Hm? Jiwon, you're back.  
What's going on?

 **Jiwon:** Aren't you going to give up?

 **Yoosung:** Jiwon... what are you saying?

 **Han Jumin** : Saeyoung, please explain what's happening.

 **Jiwon:** Oh? I still have the same username.  
My bad.

 **ZEN:** ...???

 **Bluebird:** There.

 **Yoosung:** ?!?!?!

 **Jihyun:** Bluebird...? Are you the hacker? No, wait...

 **ZEN:** What just happened...?

 **Han Jumin** : The hacker... No way... You...

 **Yoosung:** Um... I'm imagining things, right...?

 **Saeyoung:** I told you not to log in here. Why didn't you listen to me?

 **ZEN:** COULD IT BE...?!

 **Saeran:** Yes  
Jiwon is Bluebird.  
Saeyoung, I'll go there right now.

_Saeran has left the chatroom._

**Yoosung:** WHAT?!

 **Jihyun:** It's not true, right...?

 **Han Jumin** : ...

 **Bluebird:** Yes. It's me, Jiwon.

 **ZEN:** No way...  
But why...  
How come?

 **Yoosung:** Jiwon...  
You're joking, right?  
Please tell us you're just joking!

 **Bluebird:** I have no time for that.  
 _< Commencing messenger force shutdown>_  
 _< Progress: 2%>_  
 _< Progress: 10%>_

 **Han Jumin** : You're Bluebird???  
Jiwon, we demand an explanation.

 **Jihyun:** What's going on here? What is happening...

 **Saeyoung:** I'm going to manually close the messenger server again. Sorry, everyone!

 **ZEN:** Saeyoung, wait!

_The messenger has been forced shutdown._


	11. Princess of Darkness

**C &R Building**

_Jumin hurriedly went to the intelligence unit control room._

**Jaehee:** Director Han, V is--

 **Jumin:** Follow me to the control room.

 **Jaehee:** Ah, yes, understood.

_Jaehee was quite flustered when he saw Jumin in a hurry and very serious._

_As he entered the control room, Jumin saw Saeyoung was dazing and doing nothing._

**Jumin:** Saeyoung, what was that about? Was it true?

 **Jaehee:** I'm sorry, but is there something going on?

 **Jumin:** Jiwon... It seems that she is the hacker.

 **Jaehee:** Pardon?!

 **Jumin:** Bluebird.

 **Jaehee:** You mean, she is that Bluebird who attacks our messenger?

 **Jumin:** Do you know about this already, Saeyoung?

 **Saeyoung:** I've just found out earlier... She said so herself.

 **Jaehee:** Oh my god... Why? I mean, how? What...

_Jumin took out his phone and called Jiwon._

**Saeyoung:** She has changed...  
_He murmured weakly._

 **Jaehee:** Jiwon?

 **Saeyoung:** She was not the Jiwon we used to know... She was not even listening to me. And her eyes, her eyes look dead.

 **Jaehee:** You mean...

 **Saeyoung:** Yeah. I have remembered everything.

 **Jumin:** Took you long enough to regain your memories back. Hmm, she's not answering her phone.

 **Jaehee:** What about Jiwon? Did she regain her memories, too?

 **Saeyoung:** I think... she didn't lose it from the beginning...

 **Jaehee:** You mean she lied to us all along?

_Saeyoung remained quiet._

**Jaehee:** What is happening... Director Han, if she remembers everything, then why didn't she talk to you? I mean, you're her fiancé...

 **Jumin:** I should see Jiwon. I need to talk to her.

 **Jaehee:** Director Han, what about V?

 **Jumin:** Just tell him I went to see Jiwon first. He was there in the chatroom earlier anyway.

 **Saeyoung:** Can I go with you, Jumin? I don't think I would be able to do anything here at the moment.

 **Jaehee:** Um...?

 **Jumin:** Alright. What about the messenger?

 **Saeyoung:** I shut down the server so she won't be able to do anything for a while.

 **Jaehee:** I still couldn't believe that Jiwon is attacking us. Just what is her motive?

 **Jumin:** We should find it out.

_Suddenly, another assistant came inside the control room._

**Assistant:** Director Han, Chairman Han is looking for you.

 **Jumin:** Why?  
_He answered irritatingly._

 **Assistant:** Um... He said it was urgent.

_Jumin let out a heavy sigh._

**Jumin:** Saeyoung, go to Jiwon first. I'll follow you.

 **Saeyoung:** Alright...

 **Jumin:** Assistant Kang, let's go.

_Jumin and the other assistant left together._

**Jaehee:** Saeyoung...

 **Saeyoung:** What is it, Jaehee?

_Jaehee approached Saeyoung._

**Jaehee:** I knew you've just regained your memories of Jiwon, and I don't have the right to interfere, but I'm only concerned that she was Director Han's fianceé after you left RFA.

_Saeyoung didn't answer._

**Jaehee:** I only don't wish to see you, Director Han, nor Jiwon get hurt. Please don't get me wrong, Saeyoung.

_She left the control room. Saeyoung closed his eyes for a while, then opened them and finally left the control room._

_As he was about to exit the building, he met Saeran entering._

**Saeyoung:** Saeran?

 **Saeran:** Where are you going? Are you going to see her?

 **Saeyoung:** Yeah.

 **Saeran:** What was that about? How did she become a hacker? Ha...

 **Saeyoung:** I really have no idea...  
_His voice had a tone of pain._

 **Saeran:** Where's Jumin?

 **Saeyoung:** The chairman called him.

 **Saeran:** Then I'll wait for him here. Saeyoung, go now and talk to her.

 **Saeyoung:** Thanks, Saeran. I'll go now!

_He ran outside the building._

_Saeran let out a sigh as he was looking at his brother._

* * *

_Yoosung came to Zen's house._

**Zen:** Ha... I couldn't believe what happened. I mean, Jiwon? And of all people, a hacker? How the hell did she become a hacker?

 **Yoosung:** Zen... I'm having a hard time as well...

 **Zen:** And the fact that she is attacking us...

 **Yoosung:** What happened to her? Why did she change like that?

 **Zen:** We should talk to her and ask her about this!

 **Yoosung:** I couldn't believe Rika told me the truth.

 **Zen:** What? When did you see Rika?

 **Yoosung:** A few days ago. I visited her for closure, but she told me that Jiwon is hiding something.

 **Zen:** What?! Jiwon knows Rika?! But they haven't met, have they?

 **Yoosung:** I didn't believe her at first. She told me that Jiwon visited her long ago and asked for the remaining Mint Eye members.

 **Zen:** Jiwon? But why is she asking about Mint Eye? Oh my god... This is just too much my brain can handle.

 **Yoosung:** I'm so sad... I thought RFA is free of secrets now. She must have a reason, right?

 **Zen:** I told you, something is off with her. Her eyes are emotionless. Sometimes it creeps me out as I looked at her smiling, but her eyes aren't.

 **Yoosung:** Do you think... she was still the same Jiwon we have known?

 **Zen:** After all that happened, I'm not sure anymore... Now I'm more worried about Saeyoung.

 **Yoosung:** What about Jumin? She's his fianceé. Even though he's like a robot, I'm sure he is more than affected by this.

 **Zen:** Oh, right... Yoosung! We should go to Jumin's company! I can't stay still like this.

 **Yoosung:** Yeah! Let's find out the truth!

* * *

_Saeyoung arrived outside Jiwon's apartment building, but he doesn't know her apartment number. He took out his phone and was about to call her, but was surprised to see the messenger restored._

**Saeyoung:** Who turned on the messenger server?

_He logged into the messenger and saw that everyone except Jiwon and Jihyun were online._

_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._

**Saeran:** Saeyoung, I restored the messenger per Jumin's order.

 **Han Jumin** : I believe Jiwon will come here again. I'm sure she doesn't want to eradicate this messenger.

 **ZEN:** Hey, Jumin. I know this is the hardest for you, but didn't you read the past logs?  
Jiwon is determined to destroy our messenger!

 **Yoosung:** Zen and I are on our way there, Jumin!

 **Saeran:** Saeyoung, have you met her?

 **Han Jumin** : But still, I want to trust her.

 **Saeyoung:** I'm outside her apartment building, but I don't know her apartment number.

 **ZEN:** It's not like I don't trust her, but she has changed 360 degrees!  
We should at least not let our guards down...  
Jeez, Han Jumin...  
What happened to your rational thinking?!

 **Saeyoung:** I agree with Jumin.  
Seeing that she isn't here yet  
maybe because she changed her mind?  
I want to trust her.

 **Han Jumin** : I am rational here as well.  
I am only trying to protect both RFA and Jiwon.

 **ZEN:** Right. Of course...  
Jiwon is also part of RFA...

_Bluebird has entered the chatroom._

**Saeyoung:** Jiwon...!

 **Han Jumin** : You're here.

 **Yoosung:** Jiwon... T_T

 **Kang Jaehee** : Jiwon, where are you...?  
Could you please explain what's going on?

 **ZEN:** Jiwon, if there is something wrong, you can tell us!

 **Bluebird:** I'm here to request for the last time.

 **Han Jumin** : What request?

 **Bluebird:** Could you please destroy the messenger?

 **Saeran:** What is the reason why you want to obliterate this messenger so bad?

 **Bluebird:** It's no use for me to explain everything.

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, please...  
Could you please trust us and share any burden you have right now?  
I'm sure you have reasons why you became like this...  
We're ready to listen, Jiwon.

 **ZEN:** Jiwon, it pains us to see you doing this.  
Why not meet us and let's talk?

 **Bluebird:** I didn't make it this far if this problem can be solved just by talking.

 **Yoosung:** Jiwon, we are family, remember? Don't tell me you're going to face that alone?

 **Bluebird:** I didn't mention anything like that.

 **ZEN:** And can't you just return your username to your name?  
Your name is Jiwon, not Bluebird.

 **Bluebird:** So, you can't really grant my request?

 **Han Jumin** : As the leader, I have the responsibility to protect the members, and that includes you.  
However, if you insist on hacking and destroying our messenger, I will protect them against you without a doubt after all this talking and convincing you otherwise.  
Jiwon, I don't want to go that far.  
Please, don't push me to do that.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Director Han is right, Jiwon.  
You haven't tried talking about the problem yet, so please don't think ahead and don't solve it alone.

 **Bluebird:** As I've told you before, all of you...  
You won't be able to understand the pain and suffering I've gone through.  
The present is no different from the past.  
Nothing will change if the messenger continues to exist.

 **Saeyoung:** .......

 **Yoosung:** I couldn't believe that those words came out from you, Jiwon.  
You are so dark...  
Where is the Jiwon we have known who is always bright and cheerful?!

 **Bluebird:** I have no time for this!

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, it's all my fault.  
I don't have any idea of what happened to you, but,  
I shouldn't have left you alone...  
Jiwon, I'm sorry for hurting you and leaving you...

 **Bluebird:** You are getting ahead of yourself. This is not because of you.

 **ZEN:** You know what?  
You are starting to sound like Saeyoung back then.  
You remembered, right?  
The way he pushed us all away because something wrong might happen, bla bla bla  
You got hurt a lot, so why are you doing the same?

 **Saeyoung:** Zen, no, please.

 **ZEN:** I'm telling her this because I care about her, too!  
She should know this!  
Or else, she will end up destroying herself!

 **Kang Jaehee** : I agree with Zen.  
Jiwon, let's talk about this.  
We won't give up on you.  
So please, talk to us.

 **Han Jumin** : Jiwon, you remembered Saeyoung's route, right?

 **Yoosung:** Huh? No way...

 **Han Jumin** : Did you pretend not to remember so that you can infiltrate the messenger?

 **Saeyoung:** Jumin, please.  
Don't provoke her...

 **Han Jumin** : Why? Why didn't you tell me?

 **Yoosung:** Jumin...

 **Han Jumin** : I would endure all this, but seeing you talking ridiculously makes me go crazy. Do you know that?  
Don't tell me...

 **Kang Jaehee** : ...?

 **ZEN:** What??

 **Han Jumin** : Are they still after you?

 **Saeyoung:** What do you mean?

 **ZEN:** Hey, what was that?  
Is Jiwon being chased or something?  
Tell us!

 **Han Jumin:** Those people, are they still after you? That's why you're like this?

 **Bluebird:** Fine. I'll go to C&R now.

_Bluebird has left the chatroom._

**Saeyoung:** Jumin, what was that about?

 **ZEN:** Yeah! Tell us!

 **Han Jumin** : Let's ask her once she arrives here.

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Director Han...  
He was greatly affected.

 **Yoosung:** Because he was Jiwon's fiancé...  
Sorry, Saeyoung...  
But what Jumin said bothers me.  
I smell another secret here!

 **ZEN:** I couldn't help but agree with Yoosung.  
For heaven's sake  
Please  
Let's stop creating secrets!

 **Saeyoung:** It's all my fault.  
If only I haven't left her alone...  
If only I didn't push her away...

 **Saeran:** Saeyoung, stop saying that it was your fault.

 **ZEN:** That's right. We can still do something about Jiwon.  
Everything will be fine.

* * *

_When Jiwon came out of the apartment building, she stopped walking as she saw Saeyoung waiting outside. She slowly walked towards him._

**Jiwon:** What are you doing here?

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, let's go back to C&R.

_Jiwon was going to the passenger seat as Saeyoung swiftly put a GPS tracking device inside her jacket's side pocket. She then opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat. Saeyoung got inside his car and started the engine._

**Saeyoung:** _(Sorry, Jiwon. I have to do this.)_

* * *

**C &R Lobby**

_Wearing black clothing and a black face mask, Jiwon arrived at the C &R lobby._

**Jihyun:** Seokyung...?

_Jiwon turned around and was quite surprised to see Jihyun sitting on the sofa._  
_He then stood up and faced her._

**Jihyun:** Uh, you're not Seokyung, are you? Wait, are you Jiwon?

_Jiwon bowed without saying anything._

**Jumin:** V.

_Jihyun turned back and saw Jumin, Jaehee, and Saeran approaching him and Jiwon. Saeyoung then entered the lobby._

**Jaehee:** Jiwon? Why are you wearing such clothes...

 **Jumin:** I'm glad you came, V... I mean, Jihyun.

 **Jihyun:** Well, yeah. Let's save the greetings for later. I need to listen to what happened for the past few days. Jiwon?

 **Yoosung:** Please wait for us!

_Yoosung yelled as he ran towards them, while Zen was following him._

**Zen:** Jihyun, you're here.

 **Yoosung:** Hello, Jihyun, Jiwon...

 **Jumin:** Now that everyone is here, let's go.

_Everyone followed Jumin on his way inside the company lobby._

* * *

_Jiwon remained quiet as all RFA members' eyes were looking at her._

**Jumin:** Jiwon, since you decided to come here and show yourself in front of us, I expect you will tell us everything.

 **Jihyun:** I know I'm not fully aware of what's happening right now, but I hope you would be more honest, Jiwon. Don't worry; we're here to listen.

 **Jumin:** Jiwon, why and how in the world did you become a hacker?

 **Jiwon:** To disappear in this game.

 **Saeyoung:** What? To disappear?  
_He suddenly blurted out._

 **Jumin:** I'm not following.

 **Jiwon:** You all knew that I died a few years ago, right? But why am I still here sitting in front of you?

 **Saeyoung:** Yes...

 **Jiwon:** It's because I'm trapped here. Even after several resets, I am still here.

 **Saeran:** You mean, even during my route...?

 **Jiwon:** I died more than once.

 **Zen:** What?! Is that for real?

 **Yoosung:** Jiwon...

 **Saeyoung:** More than once...? Jiwon, what do you mean?  
_His voice was full of pain._

 **Jiwon:** Exactly what you've heard. I died several times and also came back to life several times. Even when Seokyung died during Saeran's bad ending, I also died, in the same manner she was killed.

_Saeran looked away as he clenched his fist._

**Jihyun:** Seokyung got killed...?

_Jiwon showed them the same scar she has with Seokyung._

**Jiwon:** Saeran should know this scar. Seokyung has it too.

 **Saeran:** Yes, you're right. So you were the one who saved us in Busan.

 **Jiwon:** Yes, that was me.

 **Saeyoung:** How did you know that we were abducted there? Did you follow us?

 **Jiwon:** Yes. I need to save Seokyung, or else I will die again if she dies. I don't want to be burned to death.

 **Yoosung:** But why? Why will you die if she dies?

 **Jiwon:** Because Seokyung is me.

_Everyone's faces were confused and shocked._

**Jaehee:** Because you are also the main character, just like Seokyung?

 **Jiwon:** Yes. I am Seokyung's alternate self. I'm from the alternate timeline. I shouldn't exist during Saeran and V's routes, but here I am.

 **Zen:** I don't understand... This is hard to comprehend.

 **Saeran:** Then why are you attacking us?

 **Jiwon:** I need to destroy the messenger to reset this game! Didn't you all notice? There was no reset! Something or someone is behind all this.

 **Jumin:** Maybe because Seokyung ended up with Saeran during someone else's route? Sorry, Saeran. I didn't mean bad here.

 **Saeran:** I understand...

 **Saeyoung:** So you want to destroy the messenger to reset Jihyun's route and disappear?

 **Jiwon:** Yes.

 **Saeyoung:** I won't let you do that. Are you going to kill yourself?!

 **Jiwon:** I already did that! I got hit by a van, got drowned, my wrist being slit, you name it, but I always come back to life after that! I want to die and disappear, but why couldn't I?!

 **Jaehee:** Jiwon, calm down.

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, how could you...? Why would you do that?

 **Jiwon:** Why do I have to suffer repeated deaths and pain in this world without knowing why?! I figured out, real world deaths won't make me disappear. I should hack the server of this game for me to disappear. Those strange people may have it.

 **Jumin:** Jiwon, I couldn't believe you are ridiculous right now. What happened when I offered you my help? Was it useless? That's why you didn't contact me all these years?

 **Jiwon:** Jumin, stay out of this now.

 **Jumin:** How could I do that?!

 **Jiwon:** Can you take responsibility if your whole company will be at stake because of me?!

 **Jihyun:** Jumin, what's going on?

 **Jumin:** I told you before, it's my responsibility to protect you as well.

 **Jiwon:** But don't put the livelihood of your employees at stake because of me!

 **Jumin:** I can handle the company. C&R is not as weak as you think.

 **Jiwon:** You're wrong, Jumin. We're wrong! Even if we are game characters, we are still alive and living. And besides, it's all happening because this is a game. I shouldn't have accepted your help.

 **Jumin:** Tell me, are they still after you?

 **Zen:** Can you please tell us what's going on now?

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, who are those people?

_Jiwon kept quiet, and Jumin answered instead._

**Jumin:** Some strange people kidnapped Jiwon back then and brought her to some strange lab.

 **Saeyoung:** Laboratory...?! What kind of laboratory?

 **Jumin:** She managed to escape, but they still managed to locate her even I sent her bodyguards.

 **Yoosung:** Oh no... Jiwon...

 **Zen:** I couldn't believe all of these... But why didn't you tell us, Jumin?! These all happened during Saeyoung's route, right?

 **Saeyoung:** Jumin, is that true?

 **Jiwon:** Do you want to put yourselves in danger because of me?! Do you want to have experimented as well?!

 **Saeyoung:** Experiment...? What...

 **Zen:** Jiwon, you're wrong. You're not the reason why we'll be in danger.

 **Jiwon:** You're only saying that because you haven't experienced what I had.

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon...

 **Jaehee:** You may be right, but you should not regard yourself in that manner.

 **Jiwon:** All of you, back off and just destroy the messenger if you don't want to be in danger as well.

 **Yoosung:** But it means that you will also disappear, Jiwon!

 **Jiwon:** I want to disappear.

 **Yoosung:** How could you say that so easily?! You are so dark...

 **Zen:** Jiwon, you know what? You are starting to become more and more like Saeyoung from his route. Why are you so stubborn?! We should help one another! Even Saeyoung has changed!

 **Jumin:** I guess it's time for them to know.

 **Zen:** Know what?! Is there another secret left?! Wow, I couldn't believe this!

 **Jumin:** I offered Jiwon to marry her as protection.

_The rest of the RFA members were shocked at Jumin's statement._

**Jaehee:** Director Han, what do you mean?

 **Jihyun:** Your wedding, was it fake?

 **Yoosung:** No way...

 **Jumin:** Yes, it was fake. Back then, that was the only way I could think of to protect her. If she becomes a corporate heir's wife, those strange people won't approach her so easily.

 **Jaehee:** Oh my god... So that's only a show?

 **Zen:** Even so, how could you guys lie to us?! Then what about Saeyoung's feelings?! He got hurt a lot after hearing you and Jiwon's engagement!

 **Saeyoung:** Why did you just say it now, Jumin?

 **Jumin:** Why should I tell it to you, when you even left RFA and Jiwon? Do you think you have the right to know the truth? Do you think you have the right to care about her?

_Saeyoung kept quiet._

**Jihyun:** Jumin, calm down...  
_He held Jumin's shoulder tightly._

 **Yoosung:** Saeyoung...  
_He stared at Saeyoung with sympathy._

 **Saeyoung:** You're right. I have no right to care about her since I left her. This is all my fault. If only I didn't give up on her...

 **Jiwon:** I have no other intentions. I only want to disappear right now.

 **Jumin:** Stop saying that, Jiwon!

 **Jiwon:** Can't you just help me reset this game?

 **Saeyoung:** How sure are you that the game will reset?

 **Jiwon:** Because the messenger is the reason why this game exists in the first place!

 **Jumin:** I couldn't allow you to do that.

 **Saeyoung:** Me, too. Jiwon, we'll protect you, so please don't attack the messenger anymore...

 **Jihyun:** Jiwon, I'm sorry for all the bad things that happened to you, and RFA wasn't able to do anything to protect you. Now it is different. We will help you and protect you. Let's catch those people behind your abduction.

 **Yoosung:** Jiwon, that's right! We're here, so let's help one another. Let's forget about what happened in the past and start anew!

 **Zen:** Yoosung is right. We can do this together, Jiwon. We are all members of RFA, like family.

 **Jiwon:** You're ridiculous. Now I understand why Saeyoung pushed us away in the past.

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, that's not it. I was wrong, and I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have done those things. So please--

 **Jiwon:** I'm sorry, Saeyoung. I should had listened and accepted when you pushed us away because of danger. I shouldn't have forced myself to enter your life. I should've understood your feelings.

 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, no, that's--

 **Saeran:** Can you hear properly what you're saying, Jiwon?

 **Jumin:** How much more being ridiculous can you get?

 **Yoosung:** Hey... princess of darkness. How could you manage to be so dark now? Where was the Jiwon who was so bright and cheerful and always joking around with Saeyoung? Where was the Jiwon who comforted me when Saeyoung and I argued? Where was the Jiwon who still wanted to help us hold the party even after learning about that stupid bomb?

 **Zen:** Yoosung...

 **Jiwon:** She's gone!  
_She screamed, thus stopping Yoosung from saying more._

 **Jumin:** I couldn't stand this any longer. Let's talk, only the two of us.

_Jaehee suddenly stood up, and everyone was surprised as they looked at her._

**Jaehee:** Jiwon, can we talk? Just the two of us, woman to woman.  
_She looked at Jiwon with determination._

_Jiwon stood up and followed Jaehee._

_When the two women left, Yoosung couldn't hold back his tears any longer._

**Zen:** Yoosung, don't you dare cry! I'm watching you.

 **Yoosung:** Jiwon... How could a bright person become like that...?

 **Zen:** I know. I understand how you feel.

 **Saeran:** Saeyoung, are you okay?

_Saeyoung looked away without saying anything._

**Jumin:** I think none of us are okay. Let's just hope Jaehee would be able to convince her.

 **Jihyun:** Jumin... Would you like to have a glass of wine with me?

 **Jumin:** I'm not even in the mood to drink.

 **Jihyun:** Then just accompany me, and we'll talk. Okay?

 **Jumin:** Fine.  
_Jumin left first._

 **Jihyun:** We will go first. If you guys need something, just contact us. I think Jumin needs someone to talk with.

 **Zen:** We will do that. Thanks, Jihyun.

_Jihyun patted the remaining guys' shoulders before leaving._

**Zen:** Saeyoung, don't blame yourself too much. We will just focus on how to help Jiwon from now on.

 **Saeran:** Zen is right. We're here for you. You still like her, right? Don't give up on her.

 **Saeyoung:** Yes, I still do. I like her with or without my memories.

_Yoosung wiped his tears._

**Yoosung:** That's right! Saeyoung, we will help you get back with Jiwon! I can feel it, and she still likes you, too!

 **Saeyoung:** Thank you, everyone. I won't give up on her anymore.

 **Saeran:** Of course. This was partly my fault, too, so I want to help you as much as I can.

 **Saeyoung:** That's not really your fault, though.

 **Zen:** Hey, hey. Let's stop playing the blame game and focus on helping Jiwon and Saeyoung, alright?

 **Yoosung:** But Jumin... Seriously, I didn't expect him to be affected this much. Could it be... No way, right?

 **Zen:** There's no way to know about that jerk's real feelings since he is an expert in hiding them anyway. Don't think about it too much, Yoosung.

 **Saeran:** So what do you plan on doing now?

 **Saeyoung:** I'm going to trace the group that is after Jiwon. I'll do everything to protect her.

 **Saeran:** I'll help you.

 **Saeyoung:** Thanks, Saeran.

 **Yoosung:** We want to help, too!

 **Zen:** Yup. We're all in this together.

* * *

**Jaehee:** Jiwon... You can speak to me comfortably since we're both women. I figured talking to a bunch of guys would make you a bit uncomfortable.

 **Jiwon:** Jaehee, thank you for saying so, but you doing this won't change my mind. I'm more than ready for self-destruction because I have nothing left.

 **Jaehee:** Just... what is the core of this negativity you have? What do you mean you have nothing? You have us! Jiwon, I don't know about your personal life, your family, friends, and life before joining RFA, but I want you to know that we are here for you. Why can't you see it?

 **Jiwon:** Jaehee, that's enough.

 **Jaehee:** You may not know about this, but Director Han was greatly affected when he discovered you had died. Even though your wedding plan is fake, I believe he still cared about you. Not only Director Han, but the rest of us were devastated, too. However, I didn't know about Saeyoung since he left back then, but if he knows, I'm sure he suffered a lot as well. Jiwon, you have a huge impact on us.

 **Jiwon:** You guys have no idea how dangerous those strange people who are after me. I'm doing my best not to get caught by them, but what am I supposed to do if you people will get in danger? I have already said this many times, so please stay away from me.

 **Jaehee:** Jiwon, you're acting like this not only because of those people, right? Something else is behind your actions, right? Was it because of Saeyoung?

_Jiwon didn't respond and stared painfully at Jaehee._

**Jaehee:** It seems that I hit the nail in the head. You still like Saeyoung, I see. He remembers everything now, and he really wants to make amends with you. I knew he hurt you badly in the past, but could you at least give him a second chance? It seems that he still likes you, too.

_Jiwon cried silently and made Jaehee flustered._

**Jaehee:** Oh no, I didn't mean to... make you cry... Oh no, what to do?

_She patted Jiwon's back to comfort her, but Jiwon's tears continued to flow after that._

**Jiwon:** Sorry.

 **Jaehee:** Jiwon, it's okay. You can cry. Sometimes, it's better just to let it out than to keep it inside.

_She stopped crying after a while and blinked her eyes a lot. Then, Jaehee saw her removing her contact lenses one by one._

**Jaehee:** Jiwon, you're wearing lenses? Is your eyesight bad?

 **Jiwon:** Jaehee, I'm practically blind if I don't wear them. My vision is very blurry.

 **Jaehee:** I didn't know about that. Do you have extra lenses with you?

 **Jiwon:** I don't, since I left in a hurry and didn't expect to cry this hard. But, this is not your fault.

 **Jaehee:** Oh no, then I need someone to accompany you to go home since I can't right now. I'm sorry, Jiwon.

 **Jiwon:** It's okay.

 **Jaehee:** Come with me. I bet the others are still here in the company building.

_Jiwon held Jaehee tightly as she guided her on their way out._

* * *

_Yoosung, Zen, and the twins saw Jaehee guiding Jiwon slowly as they headed towards the lobby._

**Yoosung:** Jiwon! Are you okay?

 **Saeyoung:** What happened, Jiwon?  
_He looked at her with concern._

 **Zen:** Why is she holding you, Jaehee? Jiwon can't see properly?

 **Jaehee:** Jiwon lost her contact lenses and forgot to bring an extra pair. She needs someone to take her home since she can't see very well.

 **Saeyoung:** You have such bad eyesight...? But you didn't mention anything like that before...

_Jaehee faced Saeyoung and began to speak._

**Jaehee:** Saeran, would you mind to take Jiwon home?

_Saeran acted confused, but Jaehee was really referring to Saeyoung as she gave them secret signs._

**Saeran:** Sure. Jiwon, I'll take you home. I'll borrow Saeyoung's car.

_Jiwon didn't refuse as if she had no choice._

_Saeran took Jiwon's hand and placed it on his arm._

**Saeran:** Hold tightly. Let's go now.

 **Jaehee:** Thank you, Saeran. Jiwon, take care.

 **Saeran:** See you all.

 **Yoosung:** Jiwon, please get home safe!

 **Zen:** We'll be waiting until you want to talk to us again!

_Saeran and Jiwon went out of the building first._

**Jaehee:** Saeyoung, please take care of her. Jiwon's pain is deeper than we thought.

 **Saeyoung:** I will. Thank you for helping me to be with her, Jaehee.

 **Yoosung:** Saeyoung, it will be okay!

_Zen smiled._

**Saeyoung:** Thank you. I'll get going!

_He followed Saeran and Jiwon._

* * *

_Saeran helped Jiwon to get inside Saeyoung's car. Saeyoung entered the driver's seat. Saeran tapped Saeyoung's shoulder before leaving, and the car left._

**Jiwon:** You're Saeyoung, right?

_Saeyoung was surprised while driving._

**Saeyoung:** Jiwon... What happened to your eyes? When I came to the apartment to save you, I didn't recall seeing you with glasses or contact lenses on.

 **Jiwon:** My eyes got damaged when I studied hacking non-stop.

 **Saeyoung:** What...?!  
_He suddenly stepped on the brake; thus, the car stopped abruptly._

 **Saeyoung:** I'm sorry about that! Are you okay?!

 **Jiwon:** I'm fine. Let's get going.

_Saeyoung looked at her with teary eyes._

* * *

_Saeran was about to go back to C &R when someone's calling his phone._

**Saeran:** Hello...?

_On the other side of the line_

**Seokyung:** Saeran, I'm on my way back to Korea. I've read your messages about what's happening right now in RFA. I want to talk to Jiwon. Please tell everyone about it, Saeran.


	12. Between Dawn and Dusk

**Spring 2003**  
  
 _Outside the cathedral, young Saeyoung was reading a book when Rika approached him._  
  
 **Rika** : Saeyoung, have some and take a break.  
  
 **Young Saeyoung** : What is this?  
  
 **Rika** : This is called ice cream. You will surely love it.  
  
 **Young Saeyoung** : Thank you, Rika.  
 _He opened the wrapper of the twin popsicle._  
  
 **Rika** : Next time, you can share it with Saeran! Just break the middle, and this ice cream will become two!  
  
 **Young Saeyoung** : This one is like twins!  
  
 _Saeyoung took a bite of the orange popsicle stick and was amazed of the taste._  
  
 **Young Saeyoung** : Wow! This tastes delicious and so cold! I bet Saeran will like this, too!  
  
 **Rika** : Sure. Bring Saeran here next time, and I'll give you both some ice cream.  
 _Rika smiled gently at Saeyoung while he was eating._  
  
 _A young girl in fancy clothes was hiding behind the huge acacia tree while watching Saeyoung and Rika._  
  
 **Bodyguard** : Young miss, are you done observing that child?  
  
 **Girl** : Can I stay here a little longer?  
  
 **Bodyguard** : I'm sorry, but we have to go back now, or else your mother will get angry.  
  
 _The girl frowned, but took a peek again at Saeyoung, and finally left. She then got inside the car._

* * *

 _The same car arrived at the building. The bodyguard opened the car door and assisted the young girl in getting out. They entered the building that seemed to be a huge research facility. The bodyguard brought the young girl in front of the door with a sign of "Authorized personnel only." The young girl entered the room, and a female scientist turned back to greet her._  
  
 **Woman** : You're late today, Seoyeon.  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Sorry, mom.  
  
 **Mother** : So, how was Saeyoung today?  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : I learned today that he likes ice cream.  
  
 **Mother** : I see. That's good. I'll allow you to see Saeyoung again but make sure to go home when it's time, okay?  
  
 _Seoyeon nodded slowly._

* * *

 _The next day, Seoyeon went to the park near the cathedral to look for Saeyoung. However, she saw young Saeran sitting on the bench, looking at the other children eating ice cream._  
  
 _Seoyeon went to the ice cream vendor and bought two different flavors. Then, she approached Saeran, while the llittle boy was surprised._  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Hey, choose one.  
  
 **Young Saeran** : Me...?  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Yeah, you. Choose one. Which one do you like?  
  
 _Saeran hesitated at first, but he then pointed his finger at the strawberry-flavored ice cream._  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Oh, you like this too? This is strawberry ice cream. It looks like cherry blossoms, right? Here. This is yours.  
  
 _She gave the strawberry ice cream to Saeran. He reached out his arm and slowly took the cone from her._  
  
 **Young Saeran** : But why are you giving this to me? I don't know you.  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Because you look like you want to eat some.

* * *

 _Another day came, and Seoyeon went again to the nearby park after not seeing Saeyoung at the cathedral. She saw Saeran waiting on the bench alone again. She bought a strawberry ice cream and approached Saeran._  
  
 **Young Saeran** : You're here again...  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Here, I bought ice cream for you.  
  
 **Young Saeran** : Why do you always give me ice cream?  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Because I like to do it. And I know you like ice cream.  
  
 **Young Saeran** : But my brother is buying me ice cream today...  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Your brother?  
  
 _Young Saeyoung walked towards the two children as he was holding two ice cream cones with his small hands._  
  
 **Young Saeyoung** : Who are you? Saeran, do you know her?  
  
 **Young Saeran** : Um, she was the one who gave me ice cream last time when I was here waiting for you, Saeyoung.  
  
 **Young Saeyoung** : Is she?  
 _He said as he looked at her, the ice cream cone she's holding, and then the bodyguard next to her._  
  
 **Young Saeyoung** : Why do you keep on giving my brother some ice cream?  
  
 _Seoyeon stared at Saeyoung, wearing a deadpan reaction, without saying anything._  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : I didn't know that you have a twin.  
  
 **Young Saeyoung** : Hm? Do you know me?  
  
 _Seoyeon gave the ice cream cone to Saeyoung and hurriedly left._  
  
 **Young Saeyoung** : Hey, wait!  
  
 **Young Saeran** : She thought I was you?  
  
 _Saeyoung shrugged and gave the ice cream to Saeran without saying anything._

* * *

 _Saeyoung accompanied Jiwon to her apartment. They went inside the elevator._  
  
 **Saeyoung** : Which floor, Jiwon?  
  
 **Jiwon** : Second.  
  
 _Saeyoung pressed the number 2 and close buttons. He then looked at her with sad eyes._  
  
 _The elevator opened, and he guided her carefully._  
  
 **Jiwon** : It's room 219. Over there.  
  
 **Saeyoung** : Hold on to me tight.  
  
 **Jiwon** : Okay...  
  
 _They arrived in front of her apartment._  
  
 **Jiwon** : Ugh... the passcode.  
  
 **Saeyoung** : Should I enter it for you? You can change it afterward.  
  
 **Jiwon** : It's 010101.  
  
 _Saeyoung entered the code, and the door opened._  
  
 **Jiwon** : Thank you. You may go now.  
  
 **Saeyoung** : No, I'll take this opportunity to talk to you, just the two of us.  
  
 **Jiwon** : Strange. I don't want to talk to you.  
  
 **Saeyoung** : Jiwon, please give me another chance... Please...  
  
 **Jiwon** : No matter what you do, I will push you away.  
  
 **Saeyoung** : I won't give up on you anymore. You won't be able to push me away.  
  
 **Jiwon** : Stop it, Saeyoung.  
  
 **Saeyoung** : I love you, Jiwon. I still do.  
  
 _Jiwon went silent and froze._  
  
 **Saeyoung** : I'll help you with your lenses, and then let's talk.  
  
 _Jiwon surrendered and let Saeyoung enter inside her apartment._  
  
 _Saeyoung was astonished to see several computers inside._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** _(How long is she doing this...?)_  
  
 _Jiwon slowly walked towards the cabinet and opened a drawer._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Let me help you.  
  
 **Jiwon:** I can wear glasses in the meantime.  
 _She took her glasses and wore them._  
  
 _Saeyoung saw a notebook with the title "Death Diary" written on the cover._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Death... diary...?  
  
 _Jiwon was perplexed and shut the drawer loudly._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Please don't touch anything in here.  
 _She glared at him._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** I'm sorry... Can you see me now?  
  
 **Jiwon:** Yes. What do you want to talk about? I'm busy and still have some work left, so please make it short.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, could you please give me another chance? I won't leave you alone anymore. I and everyone in RFA will be by your side. I know you are still hurting, but I want to be with you and help you heal.  
  
 **Jiwon:** You ignored what I've said earlier?  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Now that I've found you again, I won't let you go, just what I did years ago. I still love you, Jiwon.  
  
 **Jiwon:** Don't be mistaken. I didn't come back to pursue any romantic relationship with you. I came back to destroy the messenger!  
  
 _She started crying again._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, I'm very sorry! What should I do for you to forgive me?  
  
 **Jiwon:** Nothing. Just go back and continue living without me.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** I can't do that... I can't live without you now.  
  
 _He looked at her in sorrow._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Please don't look at me like that! This won't do. Sort out your emotions, and I'll do the same.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** I'll take everything you do to me, but it won't be enough for you to push me away.  
  
 **Jiwon:** I don't care if you get hurt.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** I also don't care. I only care about you and your feelings.  
  
 **Jiwon:** If you care about me, then leave.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** You know it's wrong to do, Jiwon. I don't want to repeat the same mistake. I want to be with you and protect you from any kind of danger. I don't care what happens to me as long as I keep you safe.  
  
 _She stopped crying and sighed._  
  
 **Jiwon:** You're selfish. You only wanted to ease your guilt towards me. I'm going to work now. You may go or stay or whatever you want to do. Just don't bother me.  
  
 _She sat down in front of her computers._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** What are you going to do? Hacking?  
  
 **Jiwon:** I said don't bother me. I will work.  
  
 _Saeyoung grabbed Jiwon's hand tightly and didn't let go._  
  
 **Jiwon:** What are you doing?  
  
 _She glared at him._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Stop hacking. I don't want you to do that!  
  
 **Jiwon:** Let my hand go. You won't let go?!  
  
 **Saeyoung:** No!  
  
 _Jiwon struggled._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Saeyoung, it hurts!  
  
 **Saeyoung suddenly released her hand.**  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, I'm sorry... I...  
  
 _Jiwon held her hand to ease the pain._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Are you going to break my hand?  
  
 **Saeyoung:** I'm sorry...  
  
 _Jiwon continued to type on her keyboard and didn't even glance at Saeyoung._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** _(Those tiny, warm hands of hers... are now doing the filthy job I was doing before... The way she looks at me is so cold now. I realized... the wounds I inflicted on her are much deeper than I thought.)_

* * *

 _Seokyung has entered the chatroom._  
  
 **Seokyung:** Hello, everyone!  
  
 **ZEN:** Hey! It's Seokyung~  
  
 **Yoosung:** Welcome back!!  
  
 **Kang Jaehee** : Are you back for good, Seokyung?  
  
 **Seokyung:** Uh, for now... Jaehee ^^  
I miss you all!  
  
 _Saeran has entered the chatroom._  
  
 **Seokyung:** Saeran!  
  
 **Saeran:** You're here. How was your trip?  
I'm sorry I wasn't able to fetch you at the airport.  
  
 **Seokyung:** I understand. You're busy!  
  
 **ZEN:** Everything is good?  
  
 **Seokyung:** Yes. Thanks for asking, Zen!  
Well, to be honest  
I'm here to talk to Jiwon.  
  
 **Yoosung:** HUH???  
  
 **Kang Jaehee** : Talk to Jiwon?  
  
 **Seokyung:** Maybe I can help...?  
  
 **Saeran:** I agree with Seokyung.  
  
 **Seokyung:** Jiwon and I have met in the past.  
  
 **Yoosung:** WOW  
Really?!  
When?!  
Where? How?

 **ZEN:** That's a bunch of questions you have there, Yoosung!  
  
 **Seokyung:** Um... She helped me a lot in the past.  
So I want to return the favor.  
I know she's having a hard time, but Saeyoung is feeling the same.  
  
 **Kang Jaehee** : Well, that's not really wrong...  
I think they are still together right now.  
  
 **ZEN:** Maybe they are still sorting things out.  
  
 **Yoosung:** I hope Jiwon will forgive Saeyoung soon!  
I want them to be happy T_T  
  
 **Saeran:** I feel the same.  
  
 **Seokyung:** I see, I see.  
Anyway, I'm just here if you guys need help!  
I have lots of questions to ask her, too.  
  
 **Kang Jaehee** : Only Saeyoung knows Jiwon's address, so let's ask him.  
  
 **Saeran:** I will ask him.  
Seokyung, let's go together.  
  
 **Seokyung:** Sure! ^^  
See you later, then?  
I miss you~  
  
 **Saeran:** I miss you, too :)  
  
 **Yoosung:** Ugh...  
  
 **ZEN:** ...  
  
 **Kang Jaehee** : ^^

* * *

 _Nighttime came, and it's snowing hard, and Jiwon was still working. She suddenly stopped and looked outside the window. Much to her surprise, she saw Saeyoung's car parked outside._  
  
 **Jiwon:** He didn't leave yet?  
  
 _Jiwon went out of her apartment._  
  
 _She ran towards Saeyoung's car and found him inside, sleeping._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Saeyoung.  
  
 _She knocked on the window, but Saeyoung was still asleep._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Saeyoung, wake up. Gosh, so cold.  
  
 _She knocked on the window harder, and he finally woke up. He opened the window._  
  
 **Jiwon:** What are you doing here? It's very late and snowing!  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon... My car wasn't working, and I couldn't fix it well because of all the snow outside...  
  
 **Jiwon:** Then you should have come back to my apartment!  
  
 **Saeyoung:** But you don't want to see me...  
  
 _Jiwon sighed heavily._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Let's get inside. It's freezing here.  
  
 _Saeyoung went out of his car, but he didn't walk._  
  
 **Jiwon:** What's wrong? Hey, you're red!  
  
 _She placed her hand on his forehead._  
  
 **Jiwon:** You have a fever!  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Is that so...?  
 _He uttered weakly._  
  
 **Jiwon:** What would happen if I didn't see your car then?! I can't believe this. Come on, let's get inside.  
  
 _Jiwon assisted Saeyoung as they went inside the apartment building._  
  
 _As they entered her place, she brought Saeyoung on her bed._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Wait, let me remove your sweater. Gosh, so heavy.  
  
 _She then placed his sweater on the hanging rack. She put Saeyoung on the bed carefully and placed a blanket on him._  
  
 **Jiwon:** I'll get some medicine.  
  
 _Saeyoung grabbed her hand._  
  
 **Jiwon:** What?  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Can you... stay beside... me?  
  
 **Jiwon:** But you need to take some medicine...  
  
 _He pulled her strongly, and she landed on top of him. He then hugged her tightly._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Saeyoung, let me go. I need to get some medicine for you.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon... please... don't leave...  
  
 _Jiwon tried to escape from Saeyoung's grasp, but she failed._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Too strong... I can't... Saeyoung, how can you drink medicine if you won't let me go?  
  
 **Saeyoung:** I only... need... you...  
  
 **Jiwon:** But...  
  
 _She looked at Saeyoung's face, and it turned out he's already fast asleep._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Ha... I can't believe this.  
  
 _She continued to stare at his sleeping face and ended up falling asleep._

* * *

 _Jiwon slowly opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. She looked around her and saw nothing but all white. She was horrified when she saw her arms had several medical wires attached to them._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Where am I?! Am I in that lab again?!  
  
 **???** : Are you awake?  
  
 _Jiwon saw a female scientist slowly approaching her._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Who are you...?  
  
 **???** : I miss you, my dear Seoyeon...  
  
 _The scientist gave her a broken smile._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Whoa!  
  
 _She suddenly woke up, pale, then shouted while Saeyoung was flustered beside her._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, are you okay?!  
  
 _Jiwon shouted again when she saw Saeyoung lying beside her._  
  
 **Jiwon:** What... what are you doing in my bed?!  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Um... You brought me here...  
  
 _Jiwon paused for a while._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Oh, right... I remember now.  
  
 _She placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Her sudden action made Saeyoung's face redder._  
  
 **Jiwon:** You still have a fever. See, because you didn't drink medicine last night. I even fell asleep with my lenses on.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Sorry...  
  
 **Jiwon:** Stop saying sorry now.  
  
 _She glanced at the alarm clock beside her._  
  
 **Jiwon:** It's still very early, so sleep more and rest.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** You should sleep more too, Jiwon...  
  
 **Jiwon:** But I need to finish work.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** You need to rest.  
  
 **Jiwon:** Then I'll just sleep on the sofa.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Please don't leave me...  
  
 **Jiwon:** How am I supposed to sleep in the same bed with you?  
  
 _Saeyoung grabbed her arm again, pulled her to him, and hugged her._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Oh no, not again! Saeyoung, let me go.  
  
 _He hugged her even tighter._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** I won't do anything else, so just sleep here. Don't worry.  
  
 **Jiwon:** _(Ugh... His breath tickles my ear. At this rate, I won't be able to sleep. How could he fall asleep so easily while hugging me?)_  
  
 _She removed her contact lenses before giving in to sleep._

* * *

 _The following day, Saeyoung woke up alone in the bed._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon...?  
  
 _He found Jiwon at the kitchen cooking._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, you're here...  
  
 **Jiwon:** Are you awake now? Just wait a little more.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** What are you cooking?  
  
 **Jiwon:** Just sit there and wait, okay?  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Oh, okay...  
  
 _Saeyoung sat on the chair while looking at her._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Done.  
  
 _Jiwon put the hot pot of vegetable soup on the table. She then placed a hot bowl of rice and several vegetable side dishes on Saeyoung's placemat._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** They look delicious... but... they are all vegetable dishes...  
  
 **Jiwon:** Yes. You need to eat lots of vegetables to get well and remove those calories from Honey Buddha Chips and Ph.D. Pepper. Saeyoung, you should start to eat properly now.  
  
 _Saeyoung was taken aback._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, thank you...  
  
 **Jiwon:** Please stop eating chips and eat proper food, Saeyoung.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** I'm already eating proper meals, Jiwon. That was long ago...  
  
 _Jiwon was quite surprised._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Oh, is that so...? Then that's good to hear. And you're not skipping meals anymore?  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Yes...  
  
 **Jiwon:** That's great. Eat well then, Saeyoung.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Thank you for the meal, Jiwon.  
 _He smiled at her with a hint of sadness._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** _(It pains me that her memories of me are still from the past...)_  
  
 **Jiwon:** You should get well soon.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** If you continue taking care of me like this, then I will.  
  
 **Jiwon:** Yes. When you feel better, you may leave and don't come to see me again.  
  
 _Saeyoung stopped eating and looked at her in confusion._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Don't be mistaken. I only took you in because you are sick.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** But I want to continue being with you!  
  
 **Jiwon:** Saeyoung, please--  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, don't leave me, please!  
  
 **Jiwon:** Why are you doing this to me?!  
  
 **Saeyoung:** I love you so much! No that I've found you again, I couldn't bear to be apart from you from now on!  
  
 _Jiwon kept quiet._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** I will do everything to protect you and make you happy from now on. I will make it up to you, so I hope you give me another chance to make you feel how much I love you, Jiwon. You can accept me slowly. You can take your time. I will wait for you.  
  
 _Tears fell from Jiwon's eyes as she stared at him._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Alright. Then I need some time.  
  
 _Saeyoung's face showed an obvious sense of relief._  
  
 **Saeyoung** : Jiwon, thank you for giving me another chance. I have already said this several times, but there's no way I'll give up on you. I want to be with you.  
  
 **Jiwon:** Uh... thanks for understanding me. Now, you should focus on eating well and getting better, Saeyoung.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** I will!  
  
 _He flashed a faint smile._

* * *

 _Saeyoung woke up from a long sleep. He got up and looked for Jiwon, but there were no traces of her._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Did she go out?  
  
 _He saw her jacket that has the GPS tracker hanging on the rack._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Where did she go?  
  
 _He reached for his phone and called her, but there was no signal._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Did she drop by at work? But today's her day off.  
  
 _His phone rang, and he saw Saeran calling._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Hello, Saeran.  
  
 _ **Saeran** : Saeyoung? Are you still there at Jiwon's place?_  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Yeah, I have a fever, so I spent the night here.  
  
 _ **Saeran:** Are you okay?_  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Yes, I am quite okay now, thanks to her. But, I couldn't see her here.  
  
 _ **Saeran** : Maybe she just went out for a bit?_  
  
 **Saeyoung:** I think so. I'll just wait for her, then.  
  
 _ **Saeran** : Saeyoung, wait. She's on the messenger._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Huh?!  
  
 _He dropped the call and quickly logged in to the messenger._  
  
 _Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._  
 _Saeran has entered the chatroom._  
  
 **Bluebird:** What if I didn't give up? What do you think would happen?  
  
 **Seokyung:** Jiwon, please calm down and let's talk, okay?  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, where are you? You're not here in the house.  
  
 **Bluebird:** Saeyoung is doing his best and not giving up no matter how I push him away.  
Why didn't I do that back then?  
Why didn't I stop him from leaving?  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, where are you??  
Let's talk about this in person...  
  
 **Bluebird:** Was it because I'm weak?  
  
 **Seokyung:** I understand you. You didn't do anything wrong, Jiwon. You got hurt a lot, and naturally, that was your defense. I mean, both of you were in a tough situation back then.  
  
 **Bluebird:** So that's why even Saeran tormented you a lot, you didn't give up on him?  
  
 **Seokyung:** ...  
Yes. My love for Saeran is strong, and I believed in him.  
  
 **Bluebird:** So my love for Saeyoung was not enough for me to fight, then.  
  
 **Seokyung:** No! Absolutely not! That's not what I meant...  
  
 **Bluebird:** If only I didn't give up so easily like you, things wouldn't have turned out like this, right?  
If only I become unaware of myself...  
  
 **Saeran:** I will help you trace Jiwon, Saeyoung. You guys need to talk more.  
Jiwon, no one was at fault here.  
You and Saeyoung can start again now.  
I know you guys still love each other.  
  
 **Bluebird:** Seokyung, you didn't get hurt when Saeran tortured you?  
  
 **Seokyung:** ...  
  
 **Bluebird:** Seriously, do you want to go with his route over and over again?  
When the reset happens, do you want to get tortured by him repeatedly before he realizes it is wrong?  
You're aware that we have no control once the scene starts, right?  
  
 **Seokyung:** Yes. I don't mind getting hurt if I know I can be with him in the end. I love Saeran so much, and I won't give up my love for him so easily. That's why we're together now.  
  
 **Saeran:** Seokyung...  
  
 **Bluebird:** You are too bright. We are similar yet very different. No, we are different. I can't move on from the dark.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, I love you. Let's overcome the obstacles together.  
Even when the reset happens, let's trust each other more and never let go, okay?  
  
 **Seokyung:** Jiwon, Saeyoung is right. I know you will get out of the dark one day.  
You can do it. I know you are strong.  
I know your love is strong. You just haven't seen it yet. You even helped us a lot. Thank you, Jiwon. I hope we can see each other soon.  
  
 **Bluebird:** ...  
  
 _Bluebird has left the chatroom._  
  
 **Seokyung:** Saeyoung, I hope you won't give up on her. She is not resisting anymore. I think she is accepting it slowly.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Yes, no matter what happens, I won't give up on her anymore. I will never make the same mistake again.  
  
 **Saeran:** Both of you are strong. We believe in you.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Thank you, Saeran and Seokyung.

\-----  
  
 _Saeyoung was surprised when he saw Jiwon getting out of her closet._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon...? Where did you...?  
  
 **Jiwon:** Oh.  
  
 _Saeyoung was astonished to see a strange portal behind her._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** What is that place?  
  
 **Jiwon:** Ah... The place behind me is where the remnants of this game's trashed files gather.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** What? Trashed files?  
  
 **Jiwon:** Yes. Do you want to go in there?  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Alright...  
  
 **Jiwon:** Let's go.  
  
 _Saeyoung and Jiwon entered the strange place behind the closet. The sky was bright. The area was quiet, and only the sound of a cool breeze could be heard. At the center, the big, dead cypress tree was located and is surrounded by green foxtails._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** How is this possible?  
  
 **Jiwon:** This is the reason why you couldn't trace me, Saeyoung. I do all the hacking in this place. Anyone who is a part of this game cannot trace this place.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** But how did you find this place?  
  
 **Jiwon:** My foster father provided me this place to hide from my pursuers. My father was a programmer.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** A programmer...?  
  
 **Jiwon:** Yes. A programmer of this game called Mystic Messenger.  
  
 _Saeyoung's reactions were mixtures of perplexity and awe._  
  
 **Jiwon:** I know you are confused...  
  
 _Saeyoung continued to observe the whole place, and he gathered himself to speak._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon, let's hear it out. Tell me what happened to you these past few years. Tell me about that research lab, and those who chase you.  
  
 _Jiwon showed a strained smile._  
  
 **Jiwon:** I wish I were just like you.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** What do you mean?  
  
 **Jiwon:** I shouldn't have given up so easily back then... I'm sorry.  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon... I'm sorry for hurting you. However, it won't happen again. I promise. Even though I hurt you a lot in the past, I will give you much more love than you deserve.  
  
 _His eyes became teary as he approached her closer. He reached out to her and hugged her. Jiwon slowly raised her arms and hugged him back._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Thank you for not giving up on me.  
  
 _Saeyoung faced her, cupped her cheeks with his hands, and slowly kissed her._

* * *

 **Spring 2003**  
  
 _Seoyeon was running on her way to the cathedral. When she arrived, she asked the adults about Saeyoung._  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Excuse me, have you seen a boy with red-colored hair here?  
  
 **Man:** Young girl, I think he is still inside the cathedral. The mass is ongoing, you see.  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : I see, thank you.  
  
 _Seoyeon waited until the mass has finished. She then waited for Saeyoung to go out. After some people came out, she spotted Saeyoung behind them._  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Saeyoung!  
  
 _Saeyoung was surprised when he saw her running to him._  
  
 **Young Saeyoung** : You... the ice cream girl...  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Saeyoung, if a man with mint colored hair asks you to leave Korea, disagree with him, alright?!  
 _Her small voice had a great sense of urgency._  
  
 **Young Saeyoung** : Wait, how did you know my name? And how did you know Jihyun?  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Please listen to me! Don't agree to leave, or else something bad will happen to you and your brother!

_Saeyoung's expression changed._

**Young Saeyoung** : What do you mean?  
  
 _Suddenly, a black van appeared in front of the cathedral, and several bodyguards came to get Seoyeon._  
  
 **Bodyguard:** Hey, kid, don't mind what this little girl has said. She is not feeling well and blabbering nonsense. Now, go back to your parents.  
  
 _Seoyeon struggled as her mouth was covered by one of the bodyguards and forced her to get inside the van._  
  
 _Saeyoung was confused as he watched Seoyeon being taken away in front of him._

* * *

 _The bodyguards and Seoyeon arrived at the laboratory._  
  
 **Mother:** I heard you went to the cathedral again.  
 _The female scientist glared at Seoyeon._  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : I warned Saeyoung not to obey what the mint-colored hair guy will tell him!  
  
 **Mother:** What?! How dare you ruin this game with that mouth of yours?!  
  
 **Young Seoyeon:** Mom, why are you doing bad things?! Why do you want to hurt Saeyoung and his twin brother?! They're only kids like me!  
  
 **Mother:** Because that is a part of the game, you idiot! I didn't let you see Saeyoung in person to become friends with him! I don't want you to ruin my hard work, thus I will remove all your memories, especially with Saeyoung!  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : No! No!  
  
 **Mother:** Do you think I can't do it just because you're my daughter?! I was about to make you the only main character of this game, but you destroyed the plot because you told Saeyoung about it! What are you going to do if he ruins the plot of the game?!

_The scientist ordered the bodyguards on standby._

**Mother:** Take her away and bring her to the other side of the room.  
  
 _The scientists grabbed Seoyeon's small arms and took her away as she was screaming for help._  
  
 _They placed Seoyeon on the bed and put some medical wires on her head and arms attached to some apparatus. Her wrists and ankles were locked by metal cuffs attached to the bed._  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Let me go!  
  
 _After the scientists finished "setting up" Seoyeon, she was shocked to witness another young girl sleeping beside her, who had the same medical wires on her head and arms as hers, and her wrists and ankles locked by metal cuffs attached to the bed._  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Who is that girl?! Is she also a lab rat just like me?!  
  
 **Scientist 1** : You are brilliant at your age. No wonder our head wants you to be the main game character. But you don't need to worry about this child. If you keep on rebelling, though, she will replace your spot, so be careful not to be disposed of.  
  
 _Among the scientists, a man looked at Seoyeon with concern._

* * *

 **Night came.**  
  
 _A man went inside the room discreetly, wherein the two girls were held captive. He slowly approached Seoyeon and woke her up._  
  
 **Man:** Shhh! Keep quiet. I will set you free.  
  
 **Young Seoyeon:** Hm...?  
  
 _The man started to uncuff her wrists and ankles. Then he took off all the medical wires attached to her head and arms._  
  
 **Man:** Let's get out of here. I will help you.  
 _He whispered._  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : What about her?  
 _She looked at the sleeping little girl on the other side of the bed._  
  
 **Man:** I will bring her with us.  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : But, who is she? Why does she look like me? I don't have a twin.  
  
 **Man:** I'll tell you later. First, let's get out of here before the night shift employees arrive.  
  
 _The man took off the other girl's cuffs and medical wires. Then, he tried to wake her up, but she was not responding._  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : She's not waking up?  
  
 **Man:** No...  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : But she's alive, right?  
  
 **Man:** She is, but I think she is under a strong sedative. It's tough to wake her up.  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Then inject her something to wake her up.  
  
 **Man:** Little girl, I'm a programmer and not a scientist. I don't know things like that.  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : What?  
  
 _The man let out an enormous sigh._  
  
 **Man:** We have no choice. Let's escape without her.  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : But she will be in danger if we leave her alone!  
  
 **Man:** You may not believe this, but as long as she is not self-aware, they won't be able to hurt her.  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : How sure are you, Mister?!  
  
 **Man:** I jammed the security of this building for just a short time only. We have no time! This is your only chance to leave this place!  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : But--  
  
 **Man:** Save yourself first!  
  
 _Seoyeon glanced at the little girl sadly and saw her name tag._  
  
 **Young Seoyeon** : Seokyung...?  
  
 _The man grabbed her hand and left the room quickly._  
  
 _As they hurriedly left the research facility, a guard on night duty happened to saw them. He blew his whistle and pushed the emergency button. The whole building released an alarm._  
  
Man: Let's hurry!  
  
 _The man carried Seoyeon on his back and escaped the premises._


	13. Failed Prototype

**Spring 2003**

_The programmer who rescued Seoyeon dashed toward his car while carrying her small body. He placed her at the passenger seat and hurriedly went to the driver seat, then started the engine._  
  
 _Seoyeon suddenly screamed while holding her head with both her hands as the man was driving at full speed._   
  
**Man** : Seoyeon! Are you okay?!   
  
**Young Seoyeon** : Mister, my head hurts...!   
  
_Worried, the man continued to drive while glancing back and forth to Seoyeon and the road._   
  
**Man** : Hang in there! We'll go to the hospital!   
  
_Suddenly, she passed out._   
  
**Man** : Seoyeon!   
  
_He abruptly stopped his car at the side of the road and went out to check on her._   
  
**Man** : Seoyeon! Wake up! Seoyeon!   
  
_Seoyeon made a small sound and started to twitch her closed eyes._   
  
**Man:** Seoyeon! Can you hear me?!   
  
_She then slowly opened her eyes and looked at the programmer._   
  
**Man:** You're awake! Are you okay now?!   
  
**Young Seoyeon** : Who... are... you...?   
  
_The programmer widened his eyes in shock._   
  
**Man:** _(Did they really erase her memories?!)_   
  
**Young Seoyeon** : Who... am I...? Where...   
  
_Seoyeon looked distraught and confused as she was anticipating an answer._   
  
**Man:** _(This is better... I should hide her from those deranged scientists!)_   
  
_He cleared his throat before answering her._   
  
**Man:** My daughter, Jiwon... Are you okay now? You're a little sick, so I have to bring you to the hospital, but...   
  
**Young Seoyeon** : My name... is Jiwon...?

 _She muttered softly._  
  
 **Man:** Yes. You are my daughter, Jiwon.   
  
_He gave her a wry smile as he patted her small head._   
  
**Young Seoyeon** : Father...?   
  
**Man:** You'll be fine. I'll protect you, Jiwon.  
 _He reached out and hugged Seoyeon._

* * *

 _The scientists and other programmers freaked out as they witnessed Seoyeon missing._   
  
**Woman:** Who the hell let my daughter escape?!   
  
**Scientist 1** : It was Mr. Cha! His car was long gone...   
  
**Woman:** Damn it! I worked so hard for this project, and yet he ran away with her?! How dare he stole my daughter away from me?!   
  
_The woman was enraged to see Seoyeon's empty bed._   
  
**Scientist 2:** He was about to take MC #2 too, but since she is deeply asleep, I guess he gave up on her.   
  
**Programmer 1:** We still have MC #2 for us to be experimented on.   
  
_The woman who claimed to be Seoyeon's mother glared at her coworkers._   
  
**Woman:** Seriously? Do you expect that girl to act the same as Seoyeon?! Aren't you too overconfident to trust a copy?! There's no guarantee that she will be like her! The results of the experiment will differ!  
  
 **Scientist 2:** Senior, that is why we should do experiments on her, too.   
  
**Woman:** We will waste our time then! I want MC #1 back!  
 _She yelled frantically and addressed Seoyeon as "MC #1" this time._   
  
**Scientist 1** : We'll find Seoyeon and bring her back here.   
  
_Behind the commotion, young Seokyung slowly opened her eyes._

* * *

 _The scientists continued to conduct their experiment on Seokyung, but she gave her the result they didn't want._   
  
**Scientist 1** : Senior, she isn't even responding to any stimulus. She's more like a robot.   
  
**Woman:** What do you expect? She's only a copy of Seoyeon. By the way, any news about the traitor?   
  
**Scientist 2** : We're still waiting for our hackers' progress about that.   
  
**Woman:** We shouldn't let our guard down. That man is an excellent programmer.  
  
 _Her eyes showed a sinister look._   
  
**Scientist 3** : What are you planning on Seokyung? Our progress will be delayed if she keeps on not responding, though.   
  
**Scientist 1** : She is still a copy of the original main character, so we couldn't dispose of her unless we have Seoyeon back.   
  
_The woman took a deep breath in frustration._   
  
**Woman** : Let's unleash the buried emotions inside Seokyung. To do that, we should set a plot that would give her traumas. Always remember that we are in charge of the emotional aspects of this game. Tell the writers to give Seokyung some dramatic storyline or whatever. That "Another Story" they're planning to, it's perfect for her.   
  
**Scientist 2:** I agree with you.   
  
_They all stared at the young girl, who was completely detached from her surroundings._   
  


* * *

  
**Present Time**   
  
**Saeyoung:** Jiwon, are you ready to tell me everything?   
  
**Jiwon:** Yes, I am.   
  
_She opened her drawer and took out the notebook with the "Death Diary" title on it. She then handed it to Saeyoung._   
  
**Jiwon:** I've managed to track my deaths starting three years ago.   
  
_Saeyoung's reaction turned sour._   
  
**Jiwon:** Of course, I don't know the reason behind my deaths, and I'm still looking for the server of that strange lab or something.   
  
_Saeyoung was hesitant to read the diary._   
  
**Jiwon:** Are you... afraid?   
  
**Saeyoung:** Of course. Who wants to read the death records of the person they love?   
  
**Jiwon:** Uh... But still... I'm alive, right?   
  
**Saeyoung:** That's not the point.  
 _He said in a cold tone._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Sorry...   
  
**Saeyoung:** Never mind about it. If I want to help you, I still should read this.   
  
_He finally opened the notebook and read some of Jiwon's logs._   
  
**"First death, XX/XX/XXXX**   
  
_I was on my way to get the wedding dress when I suddenly got hit by a van._  
 _I realized I came back to life a day after the incident."_  
  
 _Saeyoung's hands holding the notebook were shaking._   
  
**Jiwon** : Saeyoung...   
  
**"Second death, XX/XX/XXXX**   
  
_I witnessed my wrist being cut by something invisible. I lost consciousness without knowing the reason why._  
 _I woke up the day after, just like before."_  
  
 **"Third death, XX/XX/XXXX**   
  
_I jumped in the bridge--"_   
  
_He suddenly closed the notebook and looked at Jiwon._   
  
**Saeyoung:** You jumped...? Seriously?!   
  
**Jiwon:** Sorry... I--   
  
**Saeyoung:** How could you kill yourself?   
  
**Jiwon:** But I came back to life, right?   
  
**Saeyoung:** But still! What if you didn't return? What would you do?!   
  
_Jiwon looked down and didn't speak._   
  
**Saeyoung:** If you die again, then I... I...  
 _His voice was shaking as he spoke._   
  
_Jiwon hugged him._   
  
**Saeyoung:** I'm sorry for yelling at you, Jiwon...   
  
**Jiwon:** I won't kill myself again. I promise.   
  
**Saeyoung:** I will remember that. No matter what happens, okay? You promised me.   
  
**Jiwon:** Yes, no matter what happens.   
  
**Saeyoung:** I don't want to read the other logs, but you always came back to life a day after your "death"?   
  
**Jiwon:** Yes. Exactly 24 hours.   
  
**Saeyoung:** And what about those strange people who were after you?   
  
**Jiwon:** They knew that I was aware of myself.   
  
_Saeyoung's eyes widened in disbelief._   
  
**Jiwon:** They looked at me as if I'm an interesting lab subject just because I became self-aware. Saeyoung, who else in RFA has become self-aware?   
  
**Saeyoung:** All of them...   
  
**Jiwon:** What?! All of them...?!   
  
_He nodded slowly._   
  
**Jiwon:** No... how come?   
  
**Saeyoung:** I don't know, either. Why do you ask?   
  
**Jiwon:** Because those mad scientists may pursue them as well! Who knows... They knew that this was a game. I don't know about their experiment, but I assure you, it's dangerous to all of us.   
  
**Saeyoung:** I don't know what was happening to you... I'm sorry for not being by your side. However, it will change now. I'm here and will protect you even if it costs my life, Jiwon.   
  
**Jiwon:** Please don't say that. I told you before, your life is as important as ours.   
  
**Saeyoung:** Jiwon...   
  
**Jiwon:** I really don't want to bring you guys to this mess... but I admit I need some help. I realized I shouldn't run away from them anymore. You guys are no exception since you're all aware of yourselves already. You may also become their target, so you all have the right to know.   
  
_Saeyoung smiled in relief._   
  
**Saeyoung:** Jiwon, you made the right decision. If we fight together as a team, we would be able to catch them.   
  
**Jiwon:** You're right. We don't know how powerful our enemies are, but I won't let them do what they want just because we're game characters.   
  
**Saeyoung:** I agree with you, Jiwon. I'm glad that you accept our help.   
  
**Jiwon:** Thank you, Saeyoung. By the way, how's your fever?   
  
**Saeyoung:** I'm good. You know my body works in mysterious ways, right?   
  
**Jiwon:** You should better take care of yourself now, Saeyoung.   
  
**Saeyoung:** Of course. I have someone I need to protect now.   
  
**Jiwon:** Hehe.   
  
**Saeyoung:** I want to see you smile always. But just smile like that in front of me only. You're so cute, Jiwon.   
  
**Jiwon:** Of course...  
 _She uttered timidly._

* * *

 _Bluebird has entered the chatroom._  
  
 **Yoosung:** ?   
  
**Bluebird:** Oops...   
  
_Jiwon has entered the chatroom._   
  
**Yoosung:** Jiwon!!!   
  
**ZEN:** You're back as Jiwon, now!!!   
  
**Jiwon:** Hello, Zen, Yoosung ^^   
  
**Yoosung:** omg!  
I'm so happy you're finally back as Jiwon!   
  
_Seokyung has entered the chatroom._   
  
**Jiwon:** I'm sorry for all the troubles that I've caused you all.  
Oh, Seokyung, you're here...   
  
**Seokyung:** Jiwon! How are you?   
  
**Jiwon:** I'm doing my best to become stable lololol   
  
**ZEN:** lol Jiwon!   
  
**Jiwon:** Thanks to Saeyoung and everyone, I pulled myself together lol   
  
**Yoosung:** I'm so glad to hear that!  
We were so worried when you changed 360 degrees!   
  
**ZEN:** Yeah! But I guess we don't have to worry about it anymore?  
Saeyoung did a good job lmao  
I'm proud of him, lol   
  
**Yoosung:** Love prevails indeed!   
  
**Jiwon:** lol   
  
**Seokyung:** I'm so glad~~ ^^  
It went really well ^^   
  
**Jiwon:** Thanks for helping too, Seokyung :)   
  
**ZEN:** But it's strange to witness two main characters in this chat room at the same time!   
  
**Seokyung:** Haha...  
But Jiwon, if you have some time...   
  
**Jiwon:** ?   
  
**Seokyung:** I want to talk to you about something if you allow me.   
  
**Jiwon:** Sure! But before anything else, I have something important to say to the whole organization.   
  
**Yoosung:** Huh? Something important?   
  
**Jiwon:** Yes...   
  
**Seokyung:** Sure. If it's more urgent, we should discuss it first.   
  
**Jiwon:** Thank you for understanding, Seokyung :)   
  
**Seokyung:** No problem ^^   
  
**ZEN:** So? What is this important matter?   
  
**Jiwon:** I should contact Jumin and Jihyun first about this.   
  
**ZEN:** Right... I understand. They're our leaders at the moment.   
  
**Yoosung:** But Jihyun is back, so he is our leader again?   
  
**ZEN:** The same goes for Seokyung and Jiwon...   
  
**Seokyung:** I don't mind working with Jiwon as party coordinator ^^  
Jiwon, you shouldn't leave.  
And besides, my work is unpredictable, so I may be assigned somewhere else again >.<   
  
**Jiwon:** I understand.   
  
**Yoosung:** Wow, so cool...   
  
**Seokyung:** Haha... At first, yes, lol   
  
**Yoosung:** At first only? lol   
  
**Jiwon:** Anyway, after I've told Jumin and Jihyun about this, I think they will gather all of us for a meeting.   
  
**ZEN:** Alright. Just inform us anytime. I'll constantly check this messenger for that.   
  
**Yoosung:** Same here!!!   
  
**ZEN:** Dude, you have to. Just don't play too much LOLOL.   
  
**Yoosung:** What? So mean -_-

* * *

 _Saeyoung was busy hacking using Jiwon's computers about the strange group of scientists. Jiwon was about to call Jumin but was quite surprised to see him calling first._   
  
**Jiwon:** Hello, Jumin? Actually, I was about to call you, too...   
  
_**Jumin** : Is that so? I called since I want to talk to you._   
  
**Jiwon:** I'm okay now, Jumin. I stopped attacking the messenger.   
  
_**Jumin:** Really...?_

 _He asked with a doubtful tone._   
  
**Jiwon:** I'm sorry, Jumin.   
  
_Jumin sighed._  
  
 _ **Jumin:** It's fine now if you're back to normal. So, is it safe to assume that you will accept RFA's help now?_   
  
**Jiwon:** Yes. I want to inform you about that as our leader.   
  
_**Jumin:** Since Jihyun is already back, I'll return his role now._   
  
**Jiwon:** I see. I think it is best to talk about this in person.   
  
_**Jumin:** I agree with that. I'm free right now. I'll call Jihyun, so let's meet first. We should discuss this matter first before telling everyone to be safe. Do you agree with me?_   
  
**Jiwon:** Of course. Thank you as always, Jumin.   
  
_**Jumin:** Sure. Are you still with Saeyoung...?_   
  
**Jiwon:** Huh? Yes...   
  
_**Jumin:** I see... Alright then. I'll text you the meeting place. Take care. _  
  
**Jiwon:** Bye.   
  
_Jumin hung up._   
  
**Saeyoung:** Was it Jumin?   
  
**Jiwon:** Yes.   
  
**Saeyoung:** Jiwon, I wanted to go with you, but I need to trace this group as fast as possible... I'm sure Jumin and Jihyun will keep you safe.   
  
**Jiwon:** Saeyoung, it's okay. You can go with me.   
  
**Saeyoung:** But I need to take care of this fast. I don't want to put you in danger anymore. Saeran is helping, too.   
  
**Jiwon:** Sorry... I don't want Saeran to start hacking again.   
  
**Saeyoung:** Yeah, but he volunteers, and I admit we need more help as possible. However, if you do hacking, it is a no-no.   
  
**Jiwon:** Alright. I'll stop accepting work as a white hat hacker.   
  
**Saeyoung:** You can help us in many ways but hacking. You understand how I feel, right?   
  
**Jiwon:** Of course.   
  
_She smiled gently as he smiled back at her._

* * *

 _Jiwon was waiting for Jumin and Jihyun at the cafe, still wearing the black mask._   
  
**Jihyun:** Jiwon!   
  
**Jiwon:** Jihyun, you're here.   
  
**Jihyun:** Did you come here early? Sorry, the traffic was bad.   
  
**Jiwon:** I just arrived, don't worry!   
  
**Jihyun:** I see. I'm glad to hear that. Jumin is not here yet?   
  
**Jiwon:** Yes...   
  
**Jihyun:** He told me he's on his way.   
  
**Jiwon:** Alright.   
  
**Jihyun:** Oh, here he is.   
  
_Jumin entered the cafe._   
  
**Jiwon:** Welcome, Jumin.   
  
**Jumin:** I hope you didn't wait for too long?   
  
**Jihyun:** I just got here, too.   
  
**Jiwon:** So let's start now?   
  
**Jumin:** Sure.

* * *

 **Jiwon:** Those strange people knew that we are in this game world.   
  
**Jihyun:** What...?   
  
**Jiwon:** They targeted me because I suddenly became aware of myself. Since you are also like me, I suggest you should be careful as well.   
  
**Jumin:** Then I'll provide bodyguards to all RFA members.   
  
**Jihyun:** I think that's a good idea.   
  
**Jiwon:** Saeyoung is currently looking for some info about them. I'm planning to help him, though.   
  
**Jumin:** How? Through hacking?   
  
**Jiwon:** For the past three years, I've been tracking them, but I couldn't find anything.   
  
_She looked down._   
  
**Jiwon:** Or maybe because part of me was afraid to get caught by them. I think I missed something.   
  
**Jumin:** Don't push yourself too hard, Jiwon. Remember, RFA will always be by your side.   
  
**Jihyun:** That's right. You are part of the RFA family. We will solve this together.   
  
**Jiwon:** Hearing those words from you gentlemen really assures me. Thank you.   
  
**Jihyun:** Gentlemen...?   
  
**Jumin:** Jiwon, you're too polite...   
  
**Jiwon:** Haha... Am I? Hmm...   
  
**Jihyun:** What's wrong?   
  
**Jiwon:** My caramel macchiato is not yet here...   
  
**Jihyun:** Oh... Haha... I'll follow up on your coffee, then.   
  
**Jiwon:** Thank you...

* * *

 **Real World**   
  
_An unknown young woman was lying unconsciously in bed with several medical wires attached to her head. A woman in a white coat was standing in front of the apparatus monitoring her. She then sat down in front of the table and typed in the laptop in front of her._

* * *

 **Mystic Messenger World**   
  
**Jumin:** I'll drive you home, Jihyun and Jiwon, to be safe.   
  
**Jihyun:** Thanks, Jumin.   
  
_Jiwon was staring at the kid who let go of his ball rolling towards the road._   
  
**Jiwon:** Kid, don't cross the road!  
  
 _Jihyun and Jumin were startled as she suddenly yelled._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Stay there. I'll go get it for you.   
  
_The kid nodded._   
  
_Jiwon ran to get the ball, but a motorcycle in full speed was running fast in her direction._   
  
**Jihyun:** Jiwon! Watch out!   
  
_Jihyun pulled Jiwon away from the speeding motorcycle, and they both tumbled on the ground._   
  
**Jumin:** Jihyun!   
  
_He ran towards the two along with his bodyguards._

 **Jiwon:** Jihyun, are you hurt?!   
  
**Jihyun:** I'm fine...   
  
**Jiwon:** I'm sorry, I didn't see...   
  
**Jumin:** It's not your fault. That stupid motorcycle suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Jihyun, can you stand up?   
  
**Jihyun:** I think so...   
  
_He supported himself to stand using his one palm, but he collapsed on his knees._  
  
 **Jiwon:** Jihyun!   
  
**Jumin:** I think you have a fracture. I'll bring you to the hospital.   
  
_Jiwon's body jumped._   
  
**Jumin:** Jiwon, let's go. I'll make sure you're not hurt as well.   
  
**Jiwon:** Jumin, I--   
  
**Jumin:** Let's go.   
  
_The bodyguards helped Jihyun walk towards the car. Jumin and Jiwon followed._

* * *

 **Real World**   
  
_The woman sighed heavily as she stopped typing on the laptop._  
  
 **Woman:** We failed again. We thought we were close. 

* * *

**Mystic Messenger World**   
  
_The car arrived at the hospital, and the bodyguards assisted Jihyun to enter._   
  
**Jumin:** Jiwon, let's go.   
  
_Jiwon froze and stopped her tracks._   
  
**Jumin:** Jiwon, what's wrong?   
  
**Jiwon:** Jumin... go ahead and be with Jihyun first. I'll follow it.   
  
**Jumin:** Are you sure?   
  
**Jiwon:** Yes... I'm fine...   
  
**Jumin:** Then some of my bodyguards will stay here with you. Don't go anywhere, okay?   
  
_Jiwon nodded slowly as Jumin entered the hospital._   
  
_She suddenly turned pale as she observed the nurses, doctors, and civilians inside. She stepped one foot backward while looking at the hectic scene inside._  
 _Her vision was getting blurry as she looked at the nurses and doctors. Suddenly, an ambulance came, and the paramedics opened the door, pulled the stretcher with a patient inside with an IV drip attached to his arm, and entered the hospital._   
  
_Jiwon's hands were shaking, and she started to feel nauseated. Then, she passed out on the ground. The bodyguards carried her inside the hospital and, at the same time, informed Jumin's guards._

* * *

 _Jiwon slowly opened her eyes and saw a familiar face looking at her, worried._  
  
 **Saeyoung:** Jiwon! You're awake! Thank goodness!   
  
_Her eyes opened wide when she realized she was lying inside the hospital bed. She screamed wildly, thus making Saeyoung worried and anxious._   
  
**Saeyoung:** Jiwon... What's the matter...?! Doctor! Nurse! Somebody--   
  
_Jiwon clutched Saeyoung's arm tightly._   
  
**Jiwon:** Saeyoung, don't call them! No!   
  
**Saeyoung:** What...?   
  
**Jiwon:** Get me out of here!   
  
**Saeyoung:** But you suddenly collapsed--   
  
**Jiwon:** I can't breathe here! I wanna go out!   
  
_She screamed louder as she saw the IV drip attached to her. People inside were looking at her._   
  
**Saeyoung:** Jiwon, calm down! What's wrong? Tell me, please!   
  
_She hurriedly got out of the hospital bed and ran outside the hospital. Saeyoung and the bodyguards followed her._   
  
**Saeyoung:** Jiwon... I'm so worried. Are you hurt?! Tell me!   
  
**Jiwon:** Saeyoung...  
 _She was panting._   
  
**Saeyoung:** Yes, tell me...

 _He gave her a worried look._   
  
**Jiwon:** Please take me home. Not here. Please.  
 _She begged desperately._

 **Saeyoung:** Alright. Let's go home. I'll inform Jumin then.   
  
**Jiwon:** Thank you...   
  
_Saeyoung touched Jiwon's ashen face and smiled. Then he held her hand and took her inside his car._   
  
_As he was driving, Saeyoung was constantly checking up on Jiwon, who was sitting quietly._   
  
**Jiwon:** Eyes on the road, Saeyoung. I feel better now...  
 _She uttered weakly._   
  
**Saeyoung:** Oh, I'm sorry. Hang in there a little longer.

* * *

 _Saeyoung assisted Jiwon to lie down on her bed and covered her with a blanket._   
  
**Jiwon:** I'm sorry for acting like that. You must be surprised.   
  
**Saeyoung:** Jiwon, do you feel better now?   
  
**Jiwon:** Yes... The hospital... I don't like it. I couldn't stand the scent of it. Those white coats, those apparatus, injections...   
  
_Saeyoung gazed at her sadly._   
  
**Saeyoung:** The hospital reminds you of the research lab...?   
  
**Jiwon:** Yes...   
  
**Saeyoung:** I'm sorry. I didn't know.   
  
**Jiwon:** It's okay...   
  
**Saeyoung:** You should rest now. I'll be right here, so don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything.  
 _He held her hand tightly and firmly._   
  
**Jiwon:** Saeyoung, thank you...   
  
**Saeyoung:** I hope my presence helps you calm down. I have my laptop with me so I can work beside you.   
  
_She smiled in relief._   
  
**Saeyoung:** Can I hug you?   
  
_Her face flushed red._   
  
**Jiwon:** S-Sure...   
  
_He embraced her in his arms._   
  
**Saeyoung:** Jiwon, you can always lean on me when things are getting difficult. You can share the burden with me. I promised you we will face every challenge together. No matter how difficult it is, if we are together, I'm sure we can pass through it.   
  
_Jiwon gave him a gentle smile._   
  
**Jiwon:** You're giving me strength. This is more than enough, Saeyoung.   
  
**Saeyoung:** Once all of these end, I'll make you happy. You are part of me now. I can't live without you, Jiwon.   
  
**Jiwon:** I love you, Saeyoung.   
  
_He jumped in surprise._   
  
**Saeyoung:** Um...!   
  
**Jiwon:** I realized I haven't told you that in a long time. I love you.   
  
_He smiled at her warmly._   
  
**Saeyoung:** I love you more, my Jiwon.

* * *

 _RFA members except for Saeyoung, Jiwon, and Jumin went to the hospital to visit Jihyun._   
  
**Zen:** Jihyun, are you alright?   
  
**Saeran:** I was shocked when we heard that you had an accident.   
  
**Jihyun:** Thank you for coming, all of you. I'm fine. I will get discharged later. I only got minor fractures.   
  
**Jaehee:** That's good to hear.   
  
**Seokyung:** Still, you have to be careful.   
  
**Jihyun:** I will. I'm sorry for making you all worry.   
  
**Jaehee:** Director Han ordered me to cooperate with the police to catch that motorbike driver.   
  
**Yoosung:** That's good. I hope he will get caught soon.

* * *

 **GC Corp**   
  
**Jiwon:** _(I'm sure I was the target of that accident. Was I about to die again at that time?)_   
  
**Senior Manager** : Team Leader Cha.   
  
**Jiwon** : _(I couldn't imagine if Jihyun didn't save me. I shouldn't let my guard down anytime, anywhere.)_  
  
 **Senior Manager** : Jiwon, can you hear me?   
  
**Jiwon:** _(I knew it. I'm dragging RFA members in danger. Look at what happened to Jihyun.)_   
  
**Senior Manager** : Jiwon!!!   
  
_Jiwon was shocked when her supervisor shouted her name, and the other employees looked at them._   
  
**Jiwon:** Um... Sir?   
  
**Senior Manager** : You must be thinking so deeply you didn't even hear me.   
  
**Jiwon:** I'm sorry!  
 _She bowed in front of him._   
  
**Senior Manager** : Anyway, can you get the folder of the list of old equipment? It's located in the old records section.   
  
**Jiwon:** Yes, sir.   
  
_She left her desk immediately and went to the records._   
  
_Jiwon placed her ID card on the sensor to unlock the door of the old records section._   
  
**Jiwon:** Wow, so many old documents here...   
  
_She browsed the shelves one by one._   
  
**Jiwon:** Boss said it should be somewhere here...   
  
_Her eyes met with the document folder she was looking for._   
  
**Jiwon:** Found it. Yes, this is it.   
  
_When she took the folder out of the box, an old one dropped on the floor._   
  
**Jiwon:** Oops...   
  
_She took the old folder, but its title got her attention in a bad way._   
  
**Jiwon:** "Red Queen Hypothesis Experiment"...? What is this...?   
  
_She opened the folder in curiosity._   
  
**Jiwon:** Project to bring the real world into the game world... What the hell is this...?   
  
_She scanned the thick pages of the folder and read the content. Then, she froze and became pale as she stared at the paper intently. There were several photos of three little girls who have similar faces._   
  
**"Untitled Online Game v1, Failed Prototype, XX/XX/XXXX**  
 _Test Subject: Lee Seoyeon_  
 _Age: 6_  
 _Gender: Female_  
  
 _Experiment Result: Unconscious since the first test experiment. No physical response from the real world. Neurons are not responding. A digital fragment of Lee Seoyeon were formed as a result of the failed experiment. More details can be found in the appendixes._   
  
_Fragment #1: Main character 1_  
 _Given Name: Seoyeon_  
 _Age: 6_  
 _Gender: Female_  
  
 _Copy of Fragment #1: Main character 2_  
 _Given Name: Seokyung_  
 _Age: 6_  
 _Gender: Female"_   
  
_Jiwon held her head in pain, and the thick document dropped from her hand._   
  
_Several flashbacks of her memories suddenly entered her mind, including her childhood life inside the research lab._   
  
_After the flashbacks stopped coming back, she calmed herself down and stared at the photos for the second time._   
  
**Jiwon:** ...This Lee Seoyeon... Is this me? Or this one here...?  
 _Her voice was trembling as she continued to stare in horror._


End file.
